Written in the Stars
by jesi lily
Summary: Something's are simply written in the stars, they happen because they have to happen. James and Lily are one of those things.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, but could you help me?" A small voice said, catching the attention of a beautiful woman. The woman pushed back her long black curls and looked around and down at a small redheaded girl, she was standing there looking awkward, pulling on the corner of a bright pink jumper that clashed with her ruby locks. "I don't know how to get to the platform, and I noticed your…" She trailed off looking at the owl cage perched on top of a large red trunk.

"Of course we can honey," the woman replied with an encouraging smile, she looked down at the boy beside her, the same age as the young girl and smiled. "It's James' first year as well, all you've got to do is run straight for that wall there, don't hesitate just go for it, James honey can you show her how?" She watched as her son built up to a run, pushing his trolley in front of him sped towards the solid brick wall. It should have been obvious what was happening, they were in the middle of a busy train station in London yet as her son disappeared through the wall and not a single person noticed.

The young girl looked positively terrified now, like she was sure to give herself a concussion if she even attempted the run. She was clearly a muggle born, the woman noted, no wizarding child was this scared. She was impressed then when the girl focused, with a look of determination she took a deep breath and went for it, disappearing behind the stone.

"You made it then," The young boy named James said as he waited on the other side of the wall, he was surrounded by people as they walked onto a completely separate platform. In a second the woman appeared she smiled at the look of relief still on the young girl's face. "Hey mum I'm gonna go, see ya!"

"Hold on, give your mum a kiss first," The woman scolded, just as James turned to run for the train, he blushed as the young girl watched him hug and kiss his mothers cheek, before disappearing through the crowds.

"Thank you so much," The young girl said to the woman timidly, her hands gripping the trolley that held her own trunk and owl cage, she looked weary still but in her stunning emerald green eyes there was still the lingering glint of determination.

"Have fun honey, don't be scared, you'll be fine," The woman said to her, it was comforting for the young girl, her own parents had been unable to come with her into the station and while they had shared similar sentiments, it was nice to hear them once more. "I'm Elizabeth by the way, Elizabeth Potter, if in any doubt just ask my son James for help."

"Thank you Mrs Potter, I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

* * *

"So I'm James Potter, who are you?" The young girl looked up, she'd settled herself into a carriage at the back of the train where it was quiet. The young boy she'd seen and had shown her how to get onto Platform nine and three-quarters, a peculiar platform if she had ever seen one. He had black hair like his mother, the colour of coal, his wasn't the same though, unlike her neat and beautiful waves, his were an unruly mass that sat atop his head flying in every direction. He seemed normal and harmless enough, wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a black hooded top with Magpies written across the chest, what relevance it had she didn't know.

"I'm Lily Evans," The girl answered as the train begun to pull slowly away from the

station, she looked out the window to see various family members of other people

standing around and waving to people along the train, it was only seconds before they pulled away completely and begun their journey through London. "I'm new… I mean I don't have a wizard family… I keep forgetting the word."

"Muggle born?" James suggested, knowing he was right, Lily smiled and nodded at him, muggle born was right. "That's alright, my whole family are witches and wizards but we like the muggleborns, my mum says it's magic in itself that some of you can do magic."

"What about other people?" Lily asked timidly, when she had gone shopping in Diagon Alley with her mum things seemed a little different.

"_Come on sweetheart, let's see what we can find," Rose Evans said as she and her daughter walked into a dark and dreary looking pub, one that neither of them had spotted before, even after years of shopping in London. Inside there were groups of people sipping drinks and smoking strange looking pipes, a smell of fish seemed to linger while a man with a dishcloth stood picking up glasses from tables, somehow making them disappear into the material. Lily's mother, a strong faced woman with beautiful features, cheek bones any model would envy and a tall slim figure which was covered by a tight pencil skirt and pretty white silk blouse, she wore black heels and had the air of someone important, she seemed to look quite out of place in this pub. _

"_Can I help you Miss?" The toothless barman asked peering at the well dressed woman and her young daughter. _

"_Perhaps, my daughter and I are looking to get to Diagon Alley, Minerva McGonagall told me to bring my daughter here for school supplies," Rose told the barman who smiled at them. _

"_Ah, yeh, that's easy enough, follow me, follow me," Smiling Rose took her daughter's hand in her own, leading her after the barman. They walked into a small stone yard with nothing but a few barrels in, the bar man took out a long smooth stick, something Lily had been told was a wand, and tapped a few bricks on the wall opposite the doorway. "Now yer gonna need to get to the bank, don't worry about the goblins, just follow what dey say and you be fine." _

_What appeared before the two muggles was like nothing they had ever seen before, a whole lane of shops running as far as the eye could see, tall and wonky buildings leaning over them, painted bright colours with strange and beautiful things all around. The first store that Lily saw was bright blue store with stacks and stacks of cauldrons. They were all different shapes and sizes, Lily looked up at her mother. _

"_Come on let's go to the bank first, and then we can start buying your school supplies."_

_They had gotten their money, it was different to what they were used to but her mother _

_had happily taken the gold and bronze coins handed to her. And headed back to the first store she saw, one that easily caught her attention._

"_So, I was wondering, I realise my daughter needs her school robes, but is there anything else she may need when she gets to Hogwarts? I honestly hadn't heard of Hogwarts before she got her acceptance letter, and now we've been left with little idea of what she may need, other than the list we were provided." Rose said to a woman name Madam Malkin, they were in the robe store, buying Lily's school uniform. _

"_No you should be fine just pack for all seasons," Madam Malkin said reassuringly, Rose seemed relieved, the bell rung as another customer walked in, Lily watched as the boy walked towards the mirror she was standing before, it was large and covered most of the back wall. The boy was older than her, he had shockingly blonde hair and was escorted by another boy and two girls, the other boy was around her age, with two girls that were older as well. _

"_Well Sirius, let's get you dressed for school," The eldest girl said, she was pretty with pixie like features, a heart shaped face and pointed nose, she had short curly brown hair with a heavy fringe, she short and toned, like she played sports a fair amount. _

"_Yeah, yeah." The youngest of the said, a boy with the most enchanting silver eyes, great pools of emotion. He had a straight strong nose; he looked like he was from a well off family, not entirely unlike her own. _

_The last girl was the same age as the first boy, she hung around him with an air of elegance she'd never seen in someone so young, long silver blonde hair hung around her face, perfectly framing her elfin beauty. _

"_Don't complain," the eldest warned the boy named Sirius; she turned her back on him waiting for Madam Malkin. _

"_Hi," He said to Lily leaning past the first boy to wave at her. "I'm Sirius Black, you look like a first year, what family do you come from?" _

"_Er… I'm Lily Evans, so the Evans family I guess," Lily replied as her mum disappeared behind stands of clothes, shopping was a favourite hobby of hers. _

"_A mudblood then," The other boy said with a look of utter disgust at Lily, he would have commented further if it wasn't for the hand that slapped him around the head. _

"_Be quiet Malfoy, you're our guest and you won't use language like that in front of me!" The eldest scolded. _

_Lily and her mum left quickly after that._

"Malfoy, that'll be Lucius, he's always been a bit of a prat," James told her as he sat down opposite her. "I know the black family, they're one of the oldest families around, but they aren't that nice, some of them are down right crazy, my dad told me one of them tried to make muggle hunting legal, it's stupid of course, but some of them are properly mad… My Aunt Dorea Black, well a Black Potter, she's not too bad, but she won't ever tell anyone what she thinks one way or another, and uncle Charlus was always a bit of a 'black sheep', but dad says its ok, because they wont ever do anything one way or another."

Lily tried to rein in her fear, but some of these wizarding people were a little bit barmy. When she had first received her letter her own sister thought she was crazy, they'd always been close but this seemed weird, and she wasn't sure how to take it.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lily asked, she felt lonely here without her sister, but she was the only witch in her family, James came from a wizarding family; if he had any siblings surely they would be here.

"Yeah, I've got two older brothers and two sisters, I'm the youngest, My oldest brother is out of school already, but the others aren't, Leigh and Sophie are twins they are in their Fourth year, they'll turn fifteen soon, and Will is in his seventh year, he's on the team and head boy," James told Lily with a smile on his face, he was clearly close to his siblings, Lily was a bit jealous. "What about you?"

"I have a sister called Petunia-"

"Petunia?" James questioned, looking uncertain, it wasn't the nicest name he'd ever heard.

"My mum likes flowers, she's called Rose, and I'm Lily and my sister is Petunia, just kinda how it goes. But yeah, that's it, my mum and dad and sister, it's just us in my family," Lily replied, she would have said more, but what could she possibly say that could match up to a whole wizarding family.

"Is it easy? Coming from a non-magical family, I mean my mum gets all the stuff done using magic, except the dishes, she likes washing dishes. Everything else is done with Magic, mum makes us to our dirty washing and cleanup after ourselves, but most of it's done with magic…" James told Lily, she smiled; it seemed so easy to be a wizard.

"I have a nanny, she does a lot of the housework, my mum and dad are really busy, they work a lot," Lily admitted, looking down at her trainer clad foot, she bit her bottom lip and squirmed. "Is it good, being a witch? Am I good being a witch, my sister said that witches were evil, she doesn't think they are now, because I'm not… but are… Are witches evil?"

James looked at Lily, she was small and delicate, he saw just this girl who knew nothing. He would have answered if it weren't for the fact that the door was slammed open, and a familiar face popped around the door.

"Sorry for that," The voice said, the person was a boy, the same age as James, Lily would have assumed, he had dark hair like James but his was perfectly curled, he had an aristocratic nose, sharp and thin with matching cheek bones, he was extremely handsome even at such a young age. Lily recognised him instantly, it would have been impossible for anyone else to have those exact deep silver eyes she had seen at Madame Malkins. "Lily Evans the muggleborn, and a Potter… I need somewhere to sit, do you mind?"

"Not particularly," James replied, he obviously knew Sirius, how well Lily couldn't place.

"Andromeda said you'd be another Gryffindor, I'm kind of hoping I will be too," Sirius mentioned as he sat down by Lily, he flicked back his hair form his eyes and grinned, his grin was one that showed he wanted to cause all sorts of trouble. "What about you Lily Evans the Muggleborn?"

"It's Lily, and I don't know what you mean, Gryffindor?" Lily was confused, she didn't understand the meaning of Gryffindor, was it a person a place? She knew little about Hogwarts, when McGonagall had appeared on her door step dressed in emerald robes the same colour as Lily's eyes, she'd explained that Lily was different, she was a witch, and told her parents about the advantages of Lily attending Hogwarts, but happened there wasn't really talked about. She knew she'd be a first year, and expected to attend classes based around different areas of Magic and that was about it.

"What do you mean you don't know what Gryffindor means?" Sirius asked her with an expression somewhere between astounded and insulted. "You probably are gonna say you don't know what Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff are either!"

By the look of confusion and embarrassment on her face, cheeks glowing ruby, it was evident that she really didn't know what he was talking about; she looked away, her flaming locks falling over her pale face.

"It's alright," James said comfortingly, he felt a bit sorry for her; Sirius had as he knew always been a bit insensitive. James wasn't surprised by the fact she hadn't known, it wasn't like she was physic, she hadn't grown up always talking about it with her parents, she must have only found out a couple of months ago at most. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are all houses at Hogwarts, you'll be put in one, it's not as bad as everyone says, unless you're in Slytherin."

The very word Slytherin sent shivers down her spine, a school house that sounded so creepy couldn't be a good thing.

"Lucius is a Slytherin, you met him at Madame Malkins, he was the one to call you…" Sirius trailed away, unwilling to repeat what was said, but James already knew what Lucius had said, and whatever it was seemed to infuriate James.

"No! Git." James growled. Sirius nodded in agreement. "In future Lily, ignore anyone like Lucius, he's a evil git and he'll get what's coming. It's alright though, I'll look after you

Lily nodded silently, and looked out of the window at the passing fields; she couldn't help but wonder… What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Lights shone in the darkness like hundreds of stars flickering in the sky, if it weren't for the vague outline of a majestic castle resting atop a hill… it was a beautiful sight to behold. She was sitting in a small wooden boat, wrapped tightly in the clock she had brought over the summer, the chill of the September air still seemed to cling to every part of her. She was sitting beside a bright eyed Sirius as they sailed over the still waters.

A large man – more of a giant actually, had led the wide eyed eleven year olds to the boats, he was terrifying at first glance, but it didn't take long to realise his true nature. He was friendly, and had quickly lifted Lily out of the way of a stray tentacle that reached out of the water to grab her ankle.

"Wh- geh outta the way!" He'd barked at the tentacle, lifting Lily away from danger. "'k dere kiddo." As they came to the little docking area the giant of a man carefully held out his hand for the little redhead to step out of the boat. "It'll be yeh hair, it likes shiny things."

Lily smiled as she wandered away with the rest of the first years. She felt a sense of awe as they approached the massive building. It was stunning, the way the ancient castled glowed under the half moon hovering above it, and there was something positively magical about it. They walked up to a huge pair of thick oak doors, they opened with a long creak, and finally the golden light that shone form the windows drowned them in it's warmth.

A figure appeared walking from the light, a woman wearing a sapphire blue tartan dress, she had square glasses perched on her thin nose; dark greying hair was pulled into a tight bun beneath a black witch's hat. She looked strict, her mouth pursed, she looked at the first years, a few she seemed to recognise, before allowing a small short smile. Lily recognised her as Minerva McGonagall.

"Follow me," She lead the nervous group up a flight of stairs and through the main entrance towards another pair of large oak doors, inside the first thing Lily noticed was the hundred of candles floating beneath the starry sky. It took her breath away. It took a while for her to notice the faces watching them walk through the hall. On each side of them was two tables, one dressed in silver and green with a matching banner with a snake on. Another dressed in blue and bronze with an eagle on its banner. On the other side there was a table decorated in red and gold, a large lion embedded on a large banner. The last was yellow and black, it's banner held a large badger on it. Each table was filled with students each watching them closely.

There was another table, this one held a number of adults, mostly older. It was obviously the teacher table, this was the table that McGonagall stopped them before. Lily looked along the table, stopping when she met the electric blue eyes of the man sitting in the middle, he was familiar looking in some way, she couldn't place how she knew… his face was kind, full of joy.

McGonagall left them waiting for a few seconds as she disappeared and returned again carrying a stool with a worn and old looking hat resting atop it. Lily wasn't sure what she expected as she watched the hat, no one seemed to say anything for a moment as they watched it.

"When I call you name, come and sit on the stool." There was no explanation; McGonagall didn't seem to want to offer one, as she rolled out a scroll. "Black, Sirius."

Lily watched carefully as he walked up to the stool and without hesitation sat down and McGonagall placed the ragged old hat down on his head.

"Interesting… Not the usual black I've grown to know," The hat declared suddenly, a mouth appearing in its crease, Lily almost screamed as she watched. "I think I know…. I think I do… GRYFFINDOR!"

Whispers broke out across the hall, Lily knew enough from what they'd talked about on the train and what she had witnessed in Madame Malkins to know that this wasn't what was expected from Sirius. This terrified Lily, was there meant to be something expected of her too?

The rest of the names seemed to flow over her endlessly until she was caught out. "Lily Evans"

Shaking to her very core, Lily took a tentative step towards the stool, followed by another. Finally somehow she ended up sat on the stool, and the hat placed atop her head. There was a long moment of silence before anything, and then a voice inside her head…

"Well, this is unusual, very unusual… I've known many muggleborns with power but …. Well, well, well… A mind like nothing I've seen before, and a heart, a fiery heart… But where would you be best suited? Kindness like I've never seen, and brilliant mind. Where do you belong… Hmmmmm. Greatness is something you could easily achieve… perhaps… Gryffindor!"

There was a buzzing sound in her head as she walked away from the stool; she passed by James who gave her a thumbs up. She found a place beside Sirius, everything washed over her head, wonderland… She belonged here… she belonged.

She was barely aware of what was going on around her, it wasn't until someone touched her shoulder that she seemed to snap out of her own world, she looked to her left and saw James sitting beside her grinning happily.

"Guess you're gonna be stuck with me."

"James, well done Bro!" Lily looked with James across the table, sitting there was a boy, a man really; he was wearing the exact grin that seemed permanently attached to James face. He was handsome, to the point that Lily blushed and looked away from him. "'Course you're a Gryffindor."

"'Course I am Will, I'm a Potter."

Lily smiled to herself, he sounded so sure, like he knew everything that could ever happen. Lily wasn't as sure of herself; she wished she was more like James, confident and happy. Looking around she saw lots of happy bright faces, bright shining eyes, smiles that showed joy, and then she felt it, the wave of warmth, that sense of belonging filled her again more than any sense of fear or trepidation ever could. She was meant to be here, under the glow of the candles, and with the electric blue eyes smiling at her, she belonged here.

With a blink of her eye the table before her filled with food, it was so quick that it made her jump. She looked up and down the table, the sight and smell of the food piled before her was absolutely luscious. Every type of potato, beef and chicken and bacon and sausage, every type of vegetable she could name, and Shepard's pie. Sitting before her were all her favourite foods, they appeared before her like magic.

"Eat up," Sirius mumbled at her through a mouthful of mashed potato; he eyed her empty plate, before happily loading it with several sausages. "Come on Lily, you're in the best house at Hogwarts, and you're with James and me, and if you haven't noticed, we're the coolest people here."

* * *

Lily was stunned to silence, as she followed blindly a prefect to the Gryffindor common room. Somehow she found herself standing in front of a four poster bed, her trunk sitting at the foot of it. There was a noise and the door opened, three girls wandered in, all wearing the same black Hogwarts robe.

"Hiya, I'm Gypsie!" One of the girls declared, a pretty blonde girl, with long blonde curly hair, Lily smiled at her, introducing herself timidly. The two other girls were brunettes, one a very dark shade, almost black, the other a light honey brown.

"I'm Becca," Said the light brown haired girl. "And this is Isabel."

"So Lily, Looking forward to what's to come?"

* * *

There was hushed talking, Lily groaned and rolled over, not pleased at this intrusion to her peaceful slumber. There was a small giggling, when someone made a shushing noise. Groggily Lily opened her eyes; the curtains around the bed were pulled close, blocking the sun from assaulting her tired eyes. She pushed herself onto her elbows, looking around, not sure what she was expecting to see with the material blocking her from the rest of the dorm as well as the sun.

She yawned deeply, stretching her arms up before pulling aside the curtain, to find herself almost nose to nose with Gypsie. The blonde girl gave her a dazzling smile before pulling the nervous looking redhead from the protection of her four poster bed, and pushing into her arms a piles of clean clothes and underwear, not thinking it odd at all that she had rummaged through her roommates things after just their first night together. Lily was blindly pushed into what appeared to be a bathroom before finally being left to herself.

"They don't want to kill me," Lily told herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for whatever may occur that day. She emerged a short while later, wearing the jeans and t-shirt Gypsie had handed her, with clean teeth and brushed hair. "Sooo…"

"We've got a free day today, to get to know the castle and our housemates better, come with us for breakfast first, my brother says they do the best breakfast here," Isabel told Lily with a massive grin on her pretty face, she gripped Lily's hand in her own as they walked down the stairs, reaching the common room. "I am so hun-"

"Lily!" James' voice called, Lily turned and smiled at the raven haired lad, he was currently perched on the arm of one of the sofas, he pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned sheepishly at her. Beside him was Sirius, leaning against the back as he looked around the room, a bored expression upon his face. "I thought we could wait for you to come down… We could head to breakfast…"

"She'd love to," Isabel insisted before Lily could even open her mouth, or form a single thought. Instantly her hand was dropped and Becca pushed her forward, causing Lily to stumble slightly. James leapt forward, placing his hands on her should, steadying the redhead, she smiled gratefully at him, her face turning a fetching shade of crimson. "Come on girls and guys!"

"So you're from pureblood family, right?" Lily asked, trying to make conversation with James, and having no idea where to start. James nodded his head. "What does that actually mean?"

"Just means that almost all my family have magic, but that's it," James replied with a shrug as he walked with Lily behind the girls and Sirius, he look at his friend and back to Lily. "Sirius is from a pureblood family as well, so is Isabel and Becca, I knew them before we got here, Becca has a brother in the same year as Will, and Isabel had a brother and sister, but we're from different types of families… Mine, Beccas and Isabel's family are all alight with the idea of muggleborns like you coming to Hogwarts and learning magic. Sirius' family isn't like that; he is, but his family not so much. He's the first Gryffindor in the Black family."

Lily was surprised by this revelation, she didn't understand what was wrong with someone like her having magic, she knew her sister was upset and didn't understand, it didn't help that petunia didn't have magic. But the people who did, the witches and wizard that could use magic, she didn't see what was wrong with her for being the first in her family.

"Oh," Was all she could bring herself to reply with, she did not think she would ever understand such a complex ideology, one which stated she was bad before she even had the chance to open her mouth, simply for her blood. It was like racism.

"Don't worry, most of us aren't like that," James assured Lily as they arrived at the Great Hall, Becca was walking towards an empty section at the Gryffindor table. Lily looked at the other tables, Gryffindor was on the far right, next to them was the Ravenclaw table, with its blue and bronze banner hanging above them. Next to them was a table beneath yellow and black banners, Hufflepuff. Furthest away was a table beneath a silver and green banner, Slytherin, the table she knew to be wary of.

She found her place between Isabel and James, and looked at the table which was lined with the most delicious looking foods, the smells alone were enough to make your mouth water. She quickly dived into a pile of scrambled eggs, watching as James and Sirius piled food onto their plates, building a mountain. Her nanny was a good cook, but this was something else altogether.

"I'm gonna get so fat," Gypsie groaned, saying exactly what Lily was thinking as she shoved forkfuls of food down her throat.

Half an hour later the group could be found in the Gryffindor common room, groaning about exploding bellies.

"Eat too much, Jamie?" A voice called, Lily looked over shoulder and saw a girl appear, she was older then Lily, with long dark hair that fell in waves to her waist, she was grinning at the eleven year old, a grin that Lily had seen before on James. "So like you."

"Leigh, these are my mates, guys this is Leigh, one of my older sisters," James as the girl settled herself onto the table in front of the sofas the group were settled in, her back to the fireplace. She looked so relaxed as she sat there, and Lily found herself a tiny bit jealous of how easily she seemed to find hanging out with a group of strangers. "This is Lily, Isabel, Gypsie, Becca and Sirius, there's two others in my dorm, but one was reading and I think the other is sleeping."

"Nice to meet ya guys," Leigh said, wrinkling her nose slightly, she was very pretty Lily noted, but clearly not the type that was hugely bothered by her appearance. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a checked shirt that was a size too big. "So how you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's Hogwarts," Becca replied with a grin on her face. Leigh nodded, seeming to understand instantly, she opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by another voice, A girl appeared beside James, she looked almost exactly like Leigh, but her hair was cut into a bob that framed her face, she also wore a light blue dress and make-up, clearly these two girls looked alike, but were not the same person.

"Leigh, I'm heading down to the Lake with Sturgis, I think some of the others are down there, be there or be square," She said with a laugh, winking at her sister before disappearing.

"And that's my darlings was my twin, Sophie," Leigh sighed, a smile on her face seeming amused by her sister. "I gotta go, or you heard her, they will actually try and turn me into a square. Later James, guys, see ya around and behave!"

"Your sisters are so pretty," Isabel whispered, watching Leigh follow Sophie out of the common room. "Actually your entire family is so pretty, except you with that weird hair thing you got going on."

James frowned, running his hands through his hair, it was all over the place, and Lily could not help but smile_. It was kinda cute_, she thought to herself with a small smile, before shaking her head and relaxing back into her seat, realising she could be quite happy here with these people.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, her grey skirt reached just above her knee; white oxford shirt was neatly tucked in, Gryffindor tie done in an immaculate Windsor knot. She pulled around her shoulders her black school cloak and eyed her reflection with curiosity, she looked normal still; she didn't feel any more magical. She picked up the wand that lay on the side next to the mirror and held it in her hand, nothing changed. Maybe that was the point, maybe magic was just part of her, nothing had changed but that she knew it now.

"Lily, come on, we'll be late for our first lesson!" Gypsie insisted, appearing in the door way, Lily nodded, pushed a stray lock of ruby red hair behind her ear and followed Gypsie from the room, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for what today would bring.

She followed the girls into one of the many rooms that the ancient castle held, and sat herself down beside Becca, looking nervously around the room. There were others with their various coloured ties sitting in the room, some looking more comfortable than others. She looked to the front of the room, a teacher's desk and a blackboard. McGonagall walked into the room, her hair pulled back, she looked around the room, her eyes taking in each face, there was silence from the moment she had entered.

"Welcome."

* * *

"She's not that bad y'know," Gypsie commented as they wandered from the room, outside there was a line of students forming; Lily nodded her head and was agreeing when her path was suddenly blocked. She mumbled and apology and went to move, but the person blocked her way again. "Watch it Malfoy!"

Lily looked up at the mention of the name, she saw before her a boy that was taller than her, blonde hair was pulled back, his lips pulled into a sneer. She gulped, and stepped back, the lad moved forward.

"Well what do we have here, oh yes, a mudblood," He drawled with malice, his eyes brightening as Lily recoiled from him, he had her back against a wall, as others watched with fear. Few dared upset Malfoy, he was known for things that could never be repeated. "A useless piece of crap, who shouldn't be here, I bet you can't really do magic."

"Hey, Malfoy!" James yelled angrily, even though he was still much smaller than the older Lucius Malfoy, James stormed over to him, pushing him away from Lily. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"That hurt Potter!" Lucius sighed dramatically, before pushing the boy aside and pulling his wand out of his pocket, Lily was terrified, her mind completely blank. Then there was a loud bang and Lucius was flung away from her, collapsing against the far wall and landing in a heap. She did not even realise she had gotten her wand from her pocket.

She did not know where it came from but she walked to the boy on the floor, groaning as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you call magic," She said definitely, before walking away, a few stunned expressions watching her leave.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Becca squealed once they were out of earshot of the group, it had just been another class waiting to go to their lesson, but only James had stood up to Lucius, until Lily had reacted and protected herself. "He went flying, I didn't even hear you say a spell!"

"All it took was for him to push James and you totally had him!" Isabel shrieked as James and Sirius caught up with them, another boy with them, a small lad with sandy blonde hair that had an impressed grin on his face, she had met him at breakfast, Remus.

"Thanks for that Lily," James said, throwing his arm around her shoulders, only realising then that the small redhead was shaking violently, her face completely white. "Are you ok? I mean you were great back there."

"He… He was going to hurt me," Lily mumbled, finally looking up to meet James' hazel eyes, her own emerald ones filled with tears. "Just because… Just because my parents… he was going to hurt me because I'm not magic enough!"

"Lily, after what we just saw, I think you are Magic enough," Remus told her firmly, he put her hand on her shoulder, and smiled reassuringly at her. Lily nodded her head and wiped her eyes. She was magic enough, and she had proved it to anyone who doubted her. "What's more you stood up for yourself and James when no one else did, I think that was incredibly brave, and I'm sorry I didn't do something myself."

"Regardless," Gypsie said cutting across Remus looking at Lily with a massive grin on her face, "You totally rocked that."

The rest of the day was something of a blur, moving through busy corridors, being introduced to each of her new subjects. The entire time she was in a lesson her mind was focused beyond anything else, and then she'd leave the confines of each room and everything in her mind would blur. She settled down that even and promptly fell asleep on the sofa.

"Do you think she's alright?" Isabel asked her friends, looking at her clearly exhausted friend, she'd been super student in each lesson, she had clearly read almost all her new reading prior to getting here, she knew more than any of the other first years, but she'd been so quiet otherwise.

"She's probably just a bit off 'cos what happened with Malfoy earlier," Remus reasoned as he flicked through his potions book. "I mean, she looked upset after."

"And she used a lot of magic," Sirius said, he hadn't been very vocal the first few days, clearly weighing up each of his classmates. "I mean, that wasn't wand magic, even if she did have it in her hand, she used up her own store of it, and enough of it to blow a guy ten foot, it probably drained her a bit."

Gypsie nodded and settled back beside her friend and stroked her hair, either way, it mustn't have been a nice experience for quiet little Lily.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes, there was light in the room, she pushed herself up and looked around, the girls were not there, and she was still in her school uniform, she moved from her bed and went down the stairs to the common room, it was quiet, but she could see her friends sitting around the fire, taking up the comfy sofa.

"Hey," Becca said grinning as she saw Lily emerge. "Leigh carried you up; you'd been out a while."

Lily nodded, she could tell. She looked around before settling herself on the arm of the armchair Remus was sat in, she watched as James and Sirius played exploding snap and laughed when they blew up in James' face. Becca and Isabel were going through a magazine which had moving images on it, as Gypsie was playing with a small model unicorn that ran up and down her arms and across her shoulders. Lily slid down beside Remus and looked through the potion book with him, deciding which ones they wanted to learn.

She realised that it didn't matter if one idiot didn't like her. She'd shown him, and plus, she had it all here.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Lily squeaked as she walked into the Great Hall, in the following couple of months since she had first started Lily had really grown into her life at Hogwarts. Now it was Halloween and she was in absolute awe at what she saw. The high ceiling was visible today, but large groups of bats danced around the beams, some twenty feet above the tables there were around a hundred carved pumpkins floating. The tables were full to breaking point with delicious smelling food, all the usual were there, with the added bonus of baked pumpkin and food dye. When desert came she was astounded and how much people were able to eat, the feast had been massive. Toffee apples, sweet pies and shaped jelly were the favourites among the students.

"No one can do Halloween like Hogwarts can," Sirius declared happily through a mouthful of jelly. "Even that slimy Snape kid has to smile for once… Or not!"

Lily looked over her shoulder to the boy that Sirius was referring to; he was in their year, a Slytherin, though not quite like the others. He was withdrawn in a way, not particularly talkative, it perhaps did not help that his hair hung around his pale face in greasy lumps, his nose stuck out like a birds beak almost. He did not smile, and had the keen ability to be very rude at times, he also seemed to be competing with Lily when they were working, she had proven herself to being very adept when it came to all her lessons, much to her delight. This seemed to thoroughly annoy the Slytherin boy, who would glare at her. Already she was billed to be one of the top students Hogwarts had seen, and she worked hard to keep it up.

"He's really creepy," Becca noted as she looked across the room at the boy, her eyes turned to Lily. "He stares at you in class, like really stares at you."

Lily shook her head, it was nonsense, she knew what the problem was, he was a stuck up Slytherin who was jealous of how well she was doing in class. He probably thought like the others that she was underserving of her abilities, but she worked hard to keep her grades up. She'd had only a few issues since Lucius had gone for her on her first day, but she was stronger now, she knew she didn't have to stand for it, and quickly it backed down, only a few still went for her when they had their chance.

"Guys, it's Halloween, and as much as Snape fits into the whole creepy thing, lets talk about something less slimy," Isabel said with a flourish of her toffee apple and leaned towards her friends over the table. "I heard from my brother that there's loads of secret passages around the castle, we should check some of it out, what do you think?"

James and Sirius' eyes lit up, the idea certainly appealed to them, the grins on their faces got bigger, there was no denying that they wanted to do exactly that. Gypsie grinned, she too looked excited by the prospect, and Becca was already nodding her head.

"Come on Lily," Becca said pleadingly, noticing that the redhead hadn't jumped at the idea. "It's Hogwarts, it's not like we can get into loads of trouble, it'll be fun!"

"Ok, I'm up for it," Lily agreed finally.

"We should split into groups, Becca and Isabel, you do the dungeons, Gypsie can go with Peter and do the first, second and third, Lily and Remus can do the grounds, and me and Sirius will do fourth up, deal?" James looked at all his friends and they nodded, only Gypsie looked disappointed, peter was by all means not the most fun to be around. He was a bit annoying actually.

"Deal." They agreed, looking forward to the adventure they were sure that night would bring.

* * *

It was dank down in the dungeons, Isabel realised quickly, they had been down here a few times for Potion lessons, but hadn't wandered too far from the route they needed to get there quickest. They knew that the Slytherin common room was down here, and Hufflepuff common room was also nestled down here.

They moved quietly through the corridors, looking around to see if they could find anything of interest. It was hard to see in the darkness, the only light coming from the few torches that lined the walls. They listened, somewhere in the distance there was a loud dripping, they could not tell however where exactly it came from.

"Maybe this was not such a good idea," Becca whispered as they rounded a corner, the girls only just managed to hold back a scream as they heard a high pitched laugh behind them. Both whirled around and saw to their relief and annoyance that Peeves, an outlandish poltergeist who haunted Hogwarts was behind them. "Peeves!"

"Ooooo ickle firsties, creeping around the nasty dungeons! I should tell on you!" Peeves cackled, zooming around their heads. "Looking for a creepy are we ickle firsties? Don't think Peeves can let that happen! You might find something really scary!"

"Oh go away!" Becca growled, glaring at the squat man, usually wherever Peeves was, you didn't want to be. Peeves cackled loudly once more, disappearing through a wall, not before dropping a stink bomb. The two girls ran from the stench, finally stopping deep in the underground tunnels.

"Oh great, we're lost now."

* * *

Gypsie was not enjoying herself at all; in fact Peter Pettigrew was perhaps the most boring company she had ever had to put up with. Constantly he squeaked on about James and Sirius and how cool they were, he recounted numerous times James lent him his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, and how Sirius had called him cool. Not long after setting out she felt like her ear may very well be bleeding, she turned on him.

"I get it!" She snapped. "They are great guys, I know!"

* * *

James was sitting beneath a torch that was pinned to the wall, a pencil on his hand as he scribbled on a piece of parchment as Sirius kept look out.

"This was a brilliant idea James," Sirius whispered to his friend, barely taking his eyes from the corridor before him, just in case a teacher appeared. "I mean true genius; do you know what we could do with something like that?"

They had not told the girls of their true motive behind searching the castle, as it was a secret they had promised to keep. Instead he sent them to look for things that he may have missed, so he could create the final product. The plan had begun to form some two months prior, and had taken much care and consideration to form properly; time was a very serious issue to be considered.

"When this is finished we'll be able to wander the halls without all of us trying to fit under my invisibility cloak," James replied, grinning at his own genius, wondering why no one had thought to do this before him, maybe they just didn't care enough. In his short time here he'd already had one detention for cursing all Slytherins to have their hair dyed pink. Some had found it funnier than others, even Slughorn, the old Head of Slytherin had chuckled. McGonagall had not been as impressed. "It'll be difficult, but I think if Remus can find that book in the library we'll have no trouble, I thought about asking Lily, but she's a bit…"

"She's a great girl, but she's very good, isn't she?" Sirius responded, saying exactly what James could not say, knowing Sirius was right, Lily was good, James was reckless. His mother had always claimed he had eaten a tin of Magic beans which made him a bit wilder then most kids his age. It was a possibility. "Remus seems to like her…"

"Huh?" James head shot up at this bit of news, Remus liked Lily? That wasn't what he… they were just friends weren't they?

"Yeah, that's what I thought; now get on with it before we're caught."

* * *

Lily laughed as she wandered out in the darkness with Remus, she probably should be quiet, but she was having fun as she wandered around the castle beside the quiet boy she'd grown close to. They were near the green houses, there was no one else around, the sky was dark with a thousand stars glittering above them, the main light coming from the half-moon that sat high in the sky.

"How perfect would it be if that was full? A full moon on Halloween," Lily commented as she looked up, the silvery light falling on her face, she felt Remus stiffen and shake his head no.

"We wouldn't be out here if it was, werewolves roam under a full moon," He said slightly tightly, and Lily looked at him with confusion. "Yep, there are such things as werewolves and they can make others like them, I think there are some in the forbidden rainforest, that's why we're not allowed in there."

"I guess that makes sense then," Lily mused, she turned back to Remus and smiled, looking around, she shrugged. "I don't think we're going to find much out here…"

"Not really no," Remus agreed looking at Lily, he was surprised by how pretty she looked under the moonlight. Her ruby locks were pulled hack into a half pony tail and her already pail skin looked near white, she looked dainty, but he'd also learned in the last couple of months that she had a voice, she was not a wilting flower. A silence engulfed the two as they walked back towards the entrance to the castle; it was comfortable and easy, like they had been friends for years.

They were almost at the entrance when both of them heard a rustling, turning to look at the direction it had come from.

"Hello?" Lily called nervously, Remus moved in front of her, a vain attempt to make her safe from whatever had found its way onto the Hogwarts grounds.

There heard more rustling, cursing, before someone fell form one of the nearby bushes, landing spread eagle in front of them, coughing as he did so. Lily noticed the shoulder length, greasy black hair instantly.

"Snape?" Remus asked incredulously, looking at the boy who was lying flat on the ground, tangled in his own robes. "Come here."

Lily watched as Remus helped the boy to his feet, his actions were not met kindly however, as Severus pulled himself away from Remus, almost falling again, he glared at the Gryffindor boy.

"Out for a midnight stroll with Evans, hey Lupin!" He spat at Remus with a fury that seemed misplaced considering he had been the one watching them, the Gryffindor did not grace him with a reply, simply grabbing Lily's hand and walking away, Lily looked over her shoulder at the angry boy who remained rooted to the spot, he glared at them as they left him in the darkness.

* * *

"Did anyone find anything interesting?" James asked as they all met once again in the common room once more, but no one offered anything, causing James' eager expression to falter. He looked to Sirius who shrugged and nodded his head.

"Snape was spying on me and Lily?" Remus offered, looking at the group who looked surprised at this bit of information.

"That's only entirely creepy."

* * *

The room was dimly lit as the group lay back on the plush sofas, one of their number was sat however, his arms resting on the top of the sofa, a beautiful girl sat either side of him, looking at him adoringly. He smirked at each of the people who had joined him, he liked having a position of power over them, the girls wanted him and the guys wanted to be him.

"I think we all know that we're facing a problem that is going to affect all of us deserving of magic," He started; he spoke with confidence, easily taking the lead in this meeting. "These mudbloods are becoming more of a problem then ever before, and I think it's time we take action, recently visiting the Manor has been a friend of our fathers, currently going by the name Voldemort, he like us understands that the vermin who are continuously are allowed to enter our world only serve to dilute magic."

"Have you seen that Evans girl?" One of the group spat viciously, she was a pale girl, skin a ghostly white, with high cheek bones and masses of big curly black hair. "The filthy little mudblood struts through the corridors like she deserves to be here! It'll only get worse the longer she's allowed to act like that."

"Bellatrix is right," Another voice said, a male who seemed to frown constantly. "Lucius, she can't be allowed to act like that, the only thing worse then her is the Potters who seem to fawn over her."

"It will be dealt with."

* * *

Lily smiled as she settled down on one of the Sofas in the common room, she was halfway through the first page when she felt someone sit beside her, she looked and saw a familiar face. He was much older than her, she knew him to be eighteen now, he had a similar jawline to James, strong and square, the exact same grin, with dark hair that also sat messily on top of his head, but no glasses like his younger brother.

"Hi Lily, I just came to have a quick word," The lad said to her with an attempt at a reassuring smile, but Lily was not quite convinced by it. "Has anything caught your attention? Student acting odd around you perhaps? Or people staring at you maybe?"

"Will, what are you on about?" Lily asked, Will was James' older brother, the Head Boy and Quidditch captain, she didn't see a reason for him to be asking her these questions without reason.

"Just we've heard some rumours, and wanted to see if you had noticed anything?" Will attempted at subtly, he failed. Lily had learnt one thing from the Potters in the months she'd spent around them in her time at Hogwarts, they weren't good at keeping things from people if it was bad. This was clearly bad. "Have you?"

"No," Lily insisted. "But you're now going to tell me what I should be watching out for, right?"

Will squirmed, and then felt like something of an idiot, an eleven year old was making him squirm.

"Look, someone came forward with information that a group had taken a disliking of you 'cos of your blood, and thought to make something of an example of you," Will explained quietly, trying not to gain anyone's attention. "It doesn't sound ideal, in fact it sounded like it could get nasty."

"I guess it's just as well that I'm pretty good at defending myself then," Lily replied firmly, the confidence the small redhead had in herself was staggering, and Will was unable to hold back a sigh.

"I think that's part of the problem."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late; the corridors were darkening ever more by the second. Lily was not concerned however as she moved back towards the Gryffindor common room, she had stayed with Professor Slughorn, revising one of the potions they were studying. It was nearly silent in the castle; the only sound she could hear was that of her own footsteps.

She rounded the corner towards the stairway leading to the entrance hall, when from behind the shadows appeared three large figures.

She did not know what hit her – quite literally. Pain flooded the side of her face, as she was sent flying backwards, until her back slammed against the far wall. Tears blurred her vision as she slid to the floor; she wanted to know who…

"Look at her, pathetic mudblood!" A voice snarled at her, it was one she vaguely recognised, often followed closely with another equally spine chilling voice.

"Is she crying?" Another voice drawled mockingly, there was no mistaking this as she saw a black and white blur before her through the tears. Lucius Malfoy.

She felt something hard collide against her stomach as she lay there, it forced the air from her lungs, she felt a sharpness as the object retreated. Something wet and heavy almost landed against her face after a hawking noise, there was no need to enquire what it was.

"Listen to me you pathetic, disgusting mudblood, you do not belong here," His voice was sharp, there was no hiding the threat in his words. "Things will get worse for you, do us all a favour, and die."

* * *

"Lily, please, just let me take you to the hospital wing!" Sophie stressed as she sat beside the shivering redhead, it had been such a shock to find her in this state, her brother had called her when no one else had been around.

"No." Her words were firm, weakened by the hiss of pain she let out as Will muttered another spell, the cracking noise letting her know that finally she was healed. "Thank you for helping me, but I don't want to deal with Madame Pomfrey, and the questions they'd ask."

"Lily, someone beat you up, we can do something about that!" Will half yelled at the eleven year old, tempted to simply walk away to the Headmasters Office, but he was already held to one promise.

He'd been searching the corridors for anyone who might have been out after hours, he was on the second floor near to Moaning Myrtles bathroom when he had heard running behind him, he turned and saw the creepy Slytherin kid who watched Lily constantly, he paused only to catch he breath before telling Will that Lily was in trouble in the dungeons, not far from the potions classroom, but as Will ran towards the dungeons, the boy pleaded with him not to tell a soul that he had talked to him. There was no time to argue.

"You need to realise Lily that this type of behaviour can't go unpunished," Will told her, he was angry with himself for being too late, by the time he had arrived she was alone and crying in the corridor, he had felt a sense of real guilt, misplaced perhaps, but still. "It's not right, it never will be, and for these idiots to think they've gotten away with it…"

"Will, please, just- just drop it, please," She stretched her arms up, content at last that she was fixed before locking her eyes on will, trapping him in her emerald stare. "Thank you for your help, but that is all."

Sophie looked at her brother, he seemed taken aback by her attitude, Lily had always been for the time he knew her a sweet little girl, but it was clear she had some of the usual Gryffindor bad attitude. He looked at Sophie before shrugging his shoulders, there really wasn't much else he could do.

Sophia looked at the little girl beside her, stubborn, of course she was.

"Will you let me know if it starts to hurt, it shouldn't now, but just in case," Sophie said finally, Lily nodded before getting up and walking to the girls dorms without another word. "Who found her?"

"That kid, Severus Snape? Yeah, he came running up to me and told him that Lily was in trouble, he asked me not to tell her," Will replied looking tired, he rubbed his hands over his face and moved to the place Lily had just vacated beside Sophie.

"The kid who watches her all the time, what was he even doing out of bed?" Sophie asked sounding surprised at that small turn of events, Will shook his head, he had no answers, and right then and there, the options had been limited as to what he could do, and his first issue was finding a little injured redhead alone in the Slytherin dungeons. "I know who did it, so do you, bloody Slytherins. But then, it also creeps me out that he's bee following Lily around."

* * *

"Morning Lily, you alright?" Isabel asked the following morning, her tone bright and carefree, not a single clue about the horror Lily suffered in the darkness. She smiled at the redhead who pushed herself up in her bed and looked around with bleary eyes. Isabel frowned slightly in the moment. "Are you ok? I mean, you look pale?"

"Yeah, fine," Lily replied, her voice sounded rough, as if she'd been eating sandpaper and it had ruined her throat, Becca appeared beside Isabel, her brows furrowed as she looked at Lily.

"Maybe you should head to the hospital wing?" Becca suggested as she watched Lily crawl form her bed and trudge towards the bathroom. She shook her head, her red hair tumbling as she did so form a bun, and disappeared behind the door.

The silence of the bathroom was a welcome relief from the constant noise that seemed to interrupt her sleep, only to realise it was the sound of her own whimpers filling her dreams. She looked into the mirror, and not for the first time, she wished her mum was there, to hug her and tell her it was all going to be alright.

There was a knock at the door and it was pushed open slowly, Gypsie put her head around and smiled comfortingly.

"The others went for breakfast, I said I'd wait for you," She told Lily, the redhead knew that meant the other two had disappeared so Gypsie could find out what was wrong, but their intentions were from a good place. It was hard to be angry at Gypsie in the worst of situations, with that bubbly smiling of hers, and tumbling blonde hair. She was the picture of happiness and innocence. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Gypsie, I'm fine, I'll be out in a second."

* * *

She could feel eyes on her as she walked into the great hall, she looked up, and firstly saw Leigh and Sophie side by side, watching her closely, almost seeming surprised by her presence in the great hall – clearly they had expected her to hide away, maybe take the day off, but Lily was not going to let some fool force her away. She looked around the room, people were chatting, and laughing, no one was any the wiser to anything having happened last night, why would they be? A small first year lost in the dungeons was hardly news, and whoever had beaten her up clearly did not want to advertise the fact.

She moved towards Isabel and Becca, both were talking animatedly to Sirius, James and Remus, as Peter sat along side watching with wide eyes.

"Morning Lily," James said as she sat down by Becca, she smiled and reached for some toast. She felt eyes on her again, but when she looked to Leigh and Sophie, they were happily chatting away to Isabels older brother a dark haired boy who Sophie had all her attention on. Will was talking to Sirius cousin Andromeda, his head girl. She looked around the other tables before finding her self locked into a dark cagey stare, the blackest eyes she had ever seen. "He's been watching you since you walked in."

Lily tore herself form his gaze and shrugged at James.

"He can stare all he wants."

* * *

She was not sure when she made the decision, but at some point during the course of that day a decision was made. She wasn't going to let anyone bully her, or anyone else. There was no excuse.

She looked at her friends, all so accepting of who she was, a muggleborn, she had magic, it was a part of her, she was learning things, but she'd always been able to do it… When she was seven years old her sister had laughed at her calling her carrot top, teasing her about her gingery hair. Promptly Petunias own brown locks turned the brightest shade of ginger Lily had ever seen. Petunia had cried and blamed Lily, but at the time her mother and father, Rose and Christopher, had been unable to explain the change.

She had proved herself repeatedly to the others in her class; Professor Slughorn in particular was very fond of her, often remarking he had never seen so much natural talent in a student before.

She would never seek to cause arguments, but she would not allow herself to be bullied. It wasn't right or fair.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed ever so fast when you were constantly on the go, and while she was at Hogwarts Lily seemed to never stop, she was excelling in her classes as she grew more confident with her abilities and just hanging out with James and Sirius and Remus seemed to be a massive task, not a chore for she always had fun, but she always had to focus solely on them or risk loosing the chain of events. She had also discovered perhaps the biggest secret the eleven year old had ever stumbled across.

"Remus are you ok?" It was coming close to Christmas now, the decision had been made to stay here and see the wonders that Hogwarts had to provide over the holidays. However as the cold weather crept in Remus begun to look rather ill, and Lily was concerned.

It was not late, but the others had seemed to disappear to the dorms, while they had remained in the common room reading, Lily placed her defence against the dark arts book down on her lap, looking at her friend. There was concern in her eyes, a deep unsettled concern.

"Yes, I'm ok." He tried so hard to sound sincere, but as he sat there with Lily, it was hard. She was always so honest, so kind, it was hard to lie to someone like that.

"You're lying to me aren't you?"

"Yes."

Lily looked at him, then looked away, she fidgeted slightly, pushing her hair behind her ear, struggling with what to say. She'd known by November the truth, it had struck her with such ferocity at the time that she had to stop, blink and take a deep breath. But the realisation had made so much sense. No one would know though, it was not as if it would be seen by just anyone, and most people would not even consider it an option.

"How long?" her voice quivered slightly as she asked, she placed her book aside, and moved nearer to Remus, her eyes still full of concern. "How long have you been a werewolf?"

The signs had been there, firstly the slight scars that you would miss if you didn't look at him closely, a general moodiness in the upcoming days of the full moon, and a certain liking for only meat. The day before the full moon and after when he would disappear, he had been excusing it with a monthly visit to his sickly mother, but the dates had seemed odd, perhaps suspicious. But she had known either way.

"Since before I can really remember, I remember the attack, I was not much older than five, my dad had insulted a really cruel werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback, and as punishment he got me… I was just by the woodland playing with my toy cars, I don't remember the bite itself, just being terrified," His voice was quite, it was clearly something he had struggled with. "You don't have to talk to me… I know people, they don't like people like me…"

"Don't be stupid," Lily replied suddenly, her eyes lost their concern and she simply looked indignant. "People don't like me because I'm a muggleborn, I didn't choose that, I have no control over it. You didn't choose to be what you are, but you are, and still you're one of the kindest boys I know… I don't understand all this stupid not liking someone for something they have no control over. You're my friend, and that's all that matters."

"Thank you."

* * *

And then it was Christmas, the snow had fallen heavily outside, and people in the last few days of term had taken to wearing mittens around the castle. Isabel was currently wrapped under a bobble hate, scarf, bomber jacket and two pairs of gloves.

"Miss Abbott, something of an over reaction to the cold, do you not think?" McGonagall commented as she wandered past the first year one morning.

"N-no p-pro-professs-sss-or."

Gypsie sniggered into her hot chocolate, she had taken rather well to the cold, dressed in a white summer dress with only a pair of red woollen tights and a grey cardigan, her blonde curls usually down were pulled under a clashing bright purple hat, but that was it to keep her warm.

"You're cold blooded," Gypsie told Isabel with a great big grin on her face. "That means you need the sun to keep you warm."

"Y-yeah, w-w-well-well a-at l-l-leas-least I'm n-not a v-am-pire."

* * *

Lily smiled as she walked from the great hall, arm in arm with her friends, they made their way towards the Gryffindor tower, smiling and laughing with out a care in the world.

And before long, they were sat in a circle, James, Sirius, Remus, Isabel, Becca, Gypsie and Lily with piles of presents before them. Peter would have been there if he hadn't gone home instead, leaving the three boys and four girls to spend their Christmas together. The letter home explaining her decision to stay was not entirely well met, true to form her parents were happy she had made friends, but they had also expected to see their daughter over the holidays, the decision to stay had stung slightly.

"Lily, this is from me!" Isabel declared, handing Lily a gift wrapped in silvery wrapping paper, a large red bow around it, Lily smiled, opening her card, before carefully unwrapping her present, inside was a set of three different coloured nail polishes, each glittered, but unlike muggle nail polish, these things really glittered.

They passed the presents around them in turn, until finally there was a large pile of multi-coloured wrapping paper in the centre of the group. Each of them in turn sat with their presents before them, looking awed at their presents, the small piles keeping each very focused.

"I love them guys, thank you!" Lily declared happily, she smiled brightly at each of her friends. Murmurs of agreement were muttered among the group as they gathered up theirs gifts and put them in their rooms, and gathered back down in the common rooms. "Food?"

"Will always tells me that the Christmas meals are the best," James told the group as they moved towards the great hall. When they arrived it was to find the Great Hall beautifully decorated, there were twelve Christmas trees lining the side walls of the Hall, each decorated with baubles and tinsel, and a final massive Christmas tree sat behind the teachers table, a massive golden star sat atop it. The enchanted ceiling was dancing with twinkling moving shapes, only for Lily to realise they were fairies, which also decorated the Christmas trees.

"Wow."

Sirius, James, Remus, Becca and Isabel did not seem as impressed Peter, Lily and Gypsie, which could be because none of the later had grown up in a world where magic was overly used. They were each amazed at how stunning the room was, and though it was not even half as full as it was usually was, the effort had clearly been made.

"They've not even seen the food yet," Sirius muttered with a small snigger. He saw Sophie and Leigh sitting with Will and moved towards them after James. "This is awesome."

Lining the table was a selection of roasted meats, potatoes and vegetables, large jugs of gravy, Yorkshire puddings, everything you could ever want in a Christmas dinner was laid before them. There were also large pitchers of drinks and Christmas crackers on every plate.

"Is it like this every year?" Gypsie asked, she picked up her cracker and looked at the food with awe written all over her face.

"Yeah," Leigh answered with a smile, it was nice to see the amazement on the younger kids faces – a reminder of innocence and new findings happening all the time. "Do you like it?"

Peter, Lily and Gypsie all nodded their heads, before practically throwing themselves into the food.

"Eurgh, my stomach hurts!" Peter groaned as he leaned back on the bench at the table, he had scoffed through a large roast dinner so quickly it had been amazing. He was now clutching his stomach. Will raised his eyebrows at the lad.

Within minutes however to their astonishment, when every plate was finished, the food all disappeared and mountains of deserts suddenly appeared before them, Christmas cake and Christmas pudding, ice cream, jelly, jugs of custard and cream, cheese and crackers, everything any one could possible want for desert appeared there before them. Peter promptly forgot his full belly.

* * *

"I have to go owl my mum," Gypsie announced as they trudged back to the common room, the meal had been fantastic, and each of the young students were feeling lethargic with the amounts of food they had eaten – Peter was feeling particularly sick.

"I'm gonna go to be," He groaned, quickly following Gypsie towards the staircase that would lead him to his own dorms, as Gypsie disappeared up the girls' staircase. James and Sirius settled on the floor, beginning a game of exploding snap on the coffee table; Remus settled in the arm chair, a book in his hands; Isabel, Becca and Lily slumped in the sofa, chatting amongst themselves.

It was a comfortable feeling, sitting with friends, Lily had half expected to miss her family more, and while she did, not nearly as much as she thought she would – not with her friends here.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily looked around the common room, it was nearly empty, the silence was surprising for the middle of the day on a Saturday. She pulled a band from around her wrist and pulled her now very long red hair into a pony tail, tightening it before setting off out of the common room. She'd told her friends to go ahead of her, she'd catch up. She was wandering down the staircase when she glanced over the edge, a small figure catching her eye, she was divided now, half of her was curious as to why anyone would be inside, a quidditch match was about to start, and to this point they had proved to be amusing.

"Hello?" Lily called to the figure, they looked up, pale face, dark hair, she didn't really need to guess who it was. "Severus, why aren't you at the match?"

"I could ask you the same," The boy replied, his tone even. She moved quickly down to the bottom, joining him, they were on the lowest level, surrounded by nothing but portraits and a single door way.

"What are you doing down here?" Lily asked looking around; a fair few of the portraits were looking back at her.

"I dunno," Severus replied, but his eyes looked quickly at the portraits. Lily said nothing but it dawned on her that Severus did not appear to have many friends, and right here all the portraits seemed to interact with you… He came here for company. "Why aren't _you _at the match?"

"I was finishing homework, I told the others to go ahead," Lily responded, she sat down opposite Severus, he had in front of him scraps of paper and pencils, she saw a few and realised he had been drawing. "These are good."

She was looking at one picture in particular, it was a beautiful dragon, she did not know how he had done it, but it shinned a shade of salmon pink, with fire flicking from his open mouth. It was mesmerising.

"You can have it," His tone was quieter, softer then it was usually. Lily beamed at him, holding the image in her hands, the dragon let out a silent roar. "It's just a picture."

"It's really pretty," Lily responded, she looked at Severus through her big emerald eyes and smiled; she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

She looked at him, to see his usually pale cheeks turn a bright shade of red. She said nothing however, letting her fingers wander aimlessly across the picture he had given her.

* * *

"LILY!" The redheaded girl turned and looked over her shoulder, James and Sirius were running up the stairs towards her, their faces filled with jubilant excitement, their eyes wide and hair windswept. They were the picture of eager youth. "Gryffindor won! We won! Lily we won!"

She was swept up in James' arms before she could register a single thing, he was twirling her around, she squealed loudly at the dizzying sensation, laughing as the two boys did. Their energy was impossible to escape. She was equally as joyful as any of them. It was hard not to be, it was infectious.

She grinned and laughed as they pushed her to the common room, their excited yells could surely heard all over the castle, she felt for the losing team for just a second before James voice broke through.

"Where were you Lily? It was brilliant!" His hair was messier then usual, his eyes bright behind his glasses. He looked so excited, but there was concern in his voice. She missed but shook her head, he'd not hear her over the cheers anyway. He would not like her answer.

By the time she crawled away and got into bed it was late, she was sure to be extremely tired the next day.

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky, the finger of light danced across her face, she groaned in protest, rolling onto her side to escape it, however the damage had been done and she reluctantly blinked her eyes open. When she looked around the room, her room mates were still soundly sleep, the light have bypassed them. She frowned and sat up, rubbing furiously at her eyes with her fist. She blinked once more, stepping out of her bed. She looked at her truck, everything packed away neatly, her clothes sitting carefully on the top, awaiting her. She dressed quickly and quietly before slipping form the room, clean and feeling much more awake now.

The Great Hall was still pretty empty as she entered it. She saw a familiar figure sitting alone on another table, she approached him slowly, a small smile on her face.

"I'll see you in September, won't I?" She said, almost nervously, the boy looked in a worse mood then he did usually. He was paler somehow, more sickly looking.

"I guess." He replied curtly, she nodded, not sure what to say, she reached out, touching his hands for a second, before leaving and sitting at her own table, feeling uneasy. She felt almost like crying, there was this sense of ending in her as she sat alone in the great hall. It was the ending, her first year at Hogwarts was coming to a close.

"Hey, don't look so down," A voice broke across, breaking her downward spiral, she looked up and saw Will looking back at her. He smiled, he'd paused her her, his friend were watching him expectantly form the other end of the table, but he ignored them. "You're got another six years of this place, and I expect we'll see you over summer."

Lily managed a small smile, and will smiled back, he looked to his friends, before, motioning her to follow him, nervously she did so.

"Will, she's a bit young," One of the lads laughed, making Lily blush as she followed the older boy towards his friends.

"James won't be up for hours yet, so guys, meet Lily."

"So this is the beautiful girl your brother was gushing about?" One of the girls said, she was a beautiful girl, with olive skin and dark eyes. Andromeda nudged her, shhing her. "Well sit here sweetheart."

The girl patted the seat next to her, and Lily took it nervously. On the other side there was another girl, she was the youngest in the group, wearing the same Ravenclaw robes as Andromeda. She smiled at Lily

"Can I play with your hair, it's beautiful?" The girl asked.

"If Dorcas get's her way, she'd be a hairdresser," The first girl said as James settled by some of the lads, she recognised wearing Gryffindor robes.

"Not quite," The girl who was now playing with Lily's hair replied, as she carefully twisted sections of Lily's ruby locks. "My sights are set higher then that, Marlene."

Marlene grinned, watching with interest as Dorcas did things to Lily's hair, when she was finished, Andromeda passed the young girl a mirror. Her ruby hair was pulled back, a thin plait running by her fringe, like a hair band, and the rest was twisted together in a series of plaits. It was really pretty.

"Thanks," Lily said smiling brightly. Dorcas grinned back at her.

"You ready to go home?" Dorcas asked her as they begun eating breakfast. Lily shook her head, she felt like she was nowhere near ready. She wanted to be here forever. "When you get home you won't want to come back, and I bet you'll see everyone over the holidays."

Lily nodded, but she still didn't feel ready. Hogwarts was home.

And yet somehow she ended up on a beautiful red train, watching as the fields passed her by, her friends chattering, and she was actually scared. Because nothing would be the same anymore, everything had changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Things had changed, and not for the better… She sat in her bedroom, on her bed, knees pulled up, a book in hand. Hiding from her sister. It couldn't get any worse. Petunia had instantly decided that she did not like her sister anymore, her 'freakiness' was wrong, that she was someone to be avoided. Or rather, she was someone to spit hateful comments at.

Her mother and father were fascinated by her, she often happily told them tales form Hogwarts, skimming over anything that they might not like. But they had no idea how to handle the new feud between their daughters, they'd gotten on relatively well before, this was new ground for the parents, and they struggled.

Relief came with small things, such as an invitation from the Potters to go over for the day, it was extended to the whole family, but Petunia did not want to car go, and Lily did not want her too either. Rose did not push the matter, which is why one sunny Saturday they were found driving in the family car to their destination. It took just under an hour for them to arrive, otherwise Elizabeth Potter had insisted she be allowed to transport the family, Christopher had been uneasy with the idea.

Eventually they arrived at the address given, it was a fairly large house, on a quiet road, it was right on the outskirts of the town, almost country side. The house was cream with an oak front door, the front garden was pebbled but there was still a sizable area of grass, and carefully attended to flowerbeds. There were several houses along the road, but none were side by side, in fact, you could fit another small house between them all.

The three walked to the door, and knocked, it was answered almost immediately by a small brown creature, it had massive bat like ears, and large silver eyes. Rose screamed.

"Oh, Silvia, I forgot, this is the Evans family, they are muggles," Elizabeth said rushing to the door and looking apologetic. "I'm ever so sorry, it completely slipped my mind, we didn't mean to scare you. Do come in, Silvia could you pop the kettle on?" Elizabeth carefully ushered rose into the house. "That's our house elf, she's lovely, really, I forgot about the shock it may cause you.

"I-it's ok," Rose said finally nodding her head as she took in her surroundings. There were photos lining the walls, each of which moved, she stared at them bemused. "Magical families, I had no idea…

"Well Rose, this is fairly mild compared to some, but it's an absolute pleasure to finally meet you, James has been raving about Lily since he got back, you have a very talented daughter I hear," Elizabeth told Rose who smiled proudly, Lily was blushing the colour of her hair as Christopher placed his hand on his daughters shoulder. Elizabeth led them through to the kitchen, Silvia the house elf was making cups of tea, as Leigh was perched on the surface chatting to her.

"Silvia, I don't know what to do!

"Missus Leelee must do as she thinks best, and nots just for herself," The house elf replied with ease, a fondness in her voice that even Lily recognised. Leigh sighed heavily, looking up, and smiled widely at Lily.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked leaping form the worktop and stopping before Lily, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, she still looked pretty. "Been a while, bet you're itching to get back to Hogwarts." Lily nodded her head as Leigh looked to the Evans'. "I'm Leigh, about to start my fifth year at Hogwarts, my twin is wandering around somewhere… James will be in the garden actually, he'd love to see ya Lily."

"I've been meaning to ask," Christopher suddenly spoke up as Lily wandered through to the garden, looking for James, looking at Leigh cautiously. "What's it like, learning at Hogwarts?

"The best thing in the world, the professors are fair, and with a girl like Lily-"

"What do you mean, like Lily?" Christopher asked, sounding nervous, was his daughter causing trouble, that was so unlike the Lily he knew.

"Lily's talented, really talented, my brother just finished, he was Head Boy last year, he sees potential in Lily to make it to Head Girl, she's a strong and intelligent, even at her age, she's well beyond her years, most people would assume she grew up in a magical family with her abilities.

* * *

"Lily!" A familiar voice yelled and Lily looked towards the direction it had come, the garden was large, there was a patio area with a large table surrounded by chairs, beside it a slightly small table covered in food, and just beyond that, on the grass she could see black hair bobbing, James must've stood up as he appeared. "Hey, come here!"

Lily wandered towards him, around the food table, and smiled, Sirius and Remus were there already, as was Isabel. The redhead smiled and sat beside Isabel, she'd not changed at all. It was strange how instantly she fit back into the group, for the first time, Lily knew for certain that she belonged somewhere. Here. With these people, her friends.

"Have you had a good summer so far?" Isabel asked looking at her friend expectantly. Lily only shrugged in response, she did not wish to speak of her summer, it had not been what she wanted, but there was no reason to ruin today with the rest of her summer. Isabel noted her friend's despondency so decided not to push it further, Lily would talk when she wanted. "I've had a good one, Grace and Lucas are letting me borrow their brooms when they aren't using them.

Lily smiled at this, she remembered her first flying lesson, she was ok, she'd gotten on the broom, hovered. James and Sirius were really confident if not slightly annoying as well. Isabel had been slightly less confident but had taken to it well… Becca was perhaps just a bit better than even James and Sirius this and proved astonishing to the young boys.

"How are your brother and sister?" Lily asked politely, Isabel grinned, lying down on the floor, Lily followed her and looked where the dark haired girl was pointing, there was a large tree to the far corner of the garden, the patio seemed to curve around it. Hanging from the tree was a swing which currently Sophia was sat on, Lucas in front, leaning forward, with his hands on the ropes. "Oh."

"Yep, as for Grace, well, she's being Grace." Isabel replied with a shrug. They stayed watching what was happening between Sophie and Lucas. Lily and Isabel were still young and neither had ever really had a boyfriend, Lily hadn't really thought about it much before. In their young innocence the two girls were fascinated by the thought of love, finding it hard to pull their eyes from the scene.

"Are you still watching then _snogging_!" James suddenly interrupted, Lily and Isabel turned back to him and the others with raised eyebrows. "What is it with Girls and love.

"You wait Potter, you'll fall in love one day," Isabel told him with a smile, sticking her tongue out at him, she looked at Lily. "Maybe you'll fall in love with Lily-"

"Hey, stop it!" Lily responded quickly, hushing her friend, her face turning the same shade as her hair. James looked slightly put out as Sirius and Remus laughed.

"What's wrong with me, I'd be a good boyfriend?" James asked, puffing his chest as he did so. Sirius snorted with laughter now, nodding his head and trying to be serious. Lily looked at him like he was simply crazy. "I'd be the best boyfriend in the world!

"But… You're _James_!" There was a tone in her voice that caused James to deflate almost instantly. "You're a bit silly, and sometimes a little odd, you're just James.

* * *

Mitchell was having a good afternoon, it was mid-summer, his family seemed for the most part to be having a good day. He'd met the Evans' a lovely muggle couple, the parents of James' crush, Lily if he remembered correctly. However he had seen James slink off a little while ago, and not return. Mitchell quietly excused himself to his girlfriend, the beautiful Matilda McGonagall, niece of the formidable Professor McGonagall, two years younger then himself at twenty, but a smart woman. He had wanted to stay with her, it was the first time she was meeting his family like this, but she was chatting away with his mum and Mrs Evans, she'd be fine.

Inside the house it did not take long to find James, the repeated clunking coming from his bedroom was a dead giveaway. He wandered up and looked in his eleven year old brother's room. Mitchell and James were in some way very close, Mitchell was already eleven and in Hogwarts when James arrived, the summer was spent getting to know his baby brother, summers were frequently spent getting to know the youngest Potter, but as Mitchell left, it was not too long before James was in Hogwarts… perhaps it was the lack of time together properly that had caused their closeness. Inside the bedroom, James on sitting on the bed, throwing back and forth his quaffle, the full sized thing, before long there would be a hole in the wall, and hell to pay with their mother.

"What are you doing?" Mitchell asked his brother, who looked like someone had destroyed his favourite broom.

"Dunno." Mitchell grinned, the teenager was already coming out in James. He walked into the room, and sat beside his brother, who paused throwing the ball for a minute. "Lily doesn't want to be my girlfriend."

Ah. Girls. Mitchell for a second was stunned, was James even old enough for a girlfriend? He certainly seemed to have been considering it. He even had a specific girl in mind, quite clearly, they'd all known in the Potter household why it was Lily, Sophie had insisted that she was the cutest thing to walk into Hogwarts since she joined, and even Will admitted there was something about the redheaded muggleborn. Having met her today Mitchell could not help but agree. The little redhead was pretty, she was friendly, lively, smart, there was a stubbornness about her as well. And that was all from one afternoon. When James had returned from Hogwarts she was the first thing he had told their parents about… the conversation had lasted all day and well into the evening. Mitchell just hadn't expected his brother to actually ask her to be his girlfriend. He was eleven. Twelve. Mitchell corrected himself quickly.

"Well, so what was her reaction when you asked her-"

"I didn't ask her!" James suddenly burst out; Mitchell looked at his brother with confusion. "Isabel suggested…

"Ah." Mitchell was now at a loss... So he'd never actually asked her, but there was clear indication that she had said no. "Tell you what, girls at your age are very funny, you've got to be persistent, without being creepy, and you have got to impress her. Give it a while, and she'll be coming to you.

"Do you think?" James asked hopefully, there was a look on his face that Mitchell worried for a second that it was only going to cause trouble.

"Yeah, sure.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now keep in contact," Christopher told Lily, kneeling before her, trunk beside him. They were waiting in the car park, Elizabeth appeared, beside her, the twin girls and her youngest son, they all smiled and waved. Lily looked back at her father, looking into his blue eyes as he looked back at her. "Remember what I told you Little Lily, these Potters are good people, stick with them."

"I will, love you dad," She said, hugging him around the neck, nearly causing him to tumble, he laughed, as she grinned. "Tell mum I love her, and I'll see you soon!"

* * *

The journey with James was relatively quiet for Lily, she did not say much, just listened as the others chatted. Something had changed. James was sitting with his head close to Sirius' plotting against the Slytherins. Becca grinned at their suggestions, as did Remus, peter was squealing. They all looked excited, like there was not a better idea in the world. But Lily was not so sure.

"This will be the best thing that Hogwarts have ever seen!" Sirius stated, so sure of himself. Lily looked at him, a frown on her face.

"We should have a name!" Peter suddenly squeaked, and suddenly it was like Sirius had the greatest idea ever.

"You know what Pete, that's brilliant, we should, like a signature!" Lily actually shook her head at this, it seemed slightly juvenile to her to come up with a group name, and then secret code names as well. "We could call ourselves like the Pranksters!"

"A Marauder is a trouble maker, a bandit, maybe play with that," Remus spoke up, Lily was surprised by his involvement, expecting more of her quiet studious friend.

"Let's keep it simple, The Marauders," James said finally, a look of determination in his eye as the four boys put their heads together and spoke in hushed tones. Lily did not bother to even try and listen into their conversation.

"I guess that's going to be the rave of the school, The Marauders, Filch is going to lose it if they cause any mess in the school," Gypsie pointed out quietly, Isabel beside her with a twinkle in her eye. "But then again, he'd have to catch them first."

* * *

Lily had not settled to the idea of The Marauders, and yet as the train pulled into Hogsmeade some hours later, the four boys turned to them.

"You can't tell anyone!" Sirius stated with such seriousness it was like he had given them the worlds secret to keep to themselves. "You have to promise!"

"Fine, I promise," Lily said, knowing she was sure to regret the decision at some point. Isabel, Gypsie and Becca all agreed instantly. She looked at them and frowned, they were very willing to go along with this. "Don't make me regret it."

* * *

They watched this year as others were sorted into their own houses, it was different, but much the same. She was fascinated by the process, watching and listening. There was a name she had not fully expected, Regulus Black, he was sorted into Slytherin while Sirius sat there and scowled, there was sadness in his eyes however. His little brother, a Slytherin, practically a sworn enemy… Lily knew the feeling.

He was a lot like Sirius, they looked similar. Both with dark curls, and even though young, they had somewhat chiselled features… Almost like they had been designed rather than grew up that way. There was an air about him too, like with Sirius there was the upmost confidence in him. It was surprising to see in a boy so young, just eleven years old and he exuded something, confidence, or perhaps cockiness.

She listened carefully once the sorting was finished, there was mention that a Slytherin called Amelia Bones and a Hufflepuff called Benjy Fenwick had been named the new Heads. It struck Lily for a moment that it would really no longer be Will or Andromeda; they were so nice to her. To lose them from Hogwarts was not a nice thought.

"Lily, are you ok?" Becca asked, peering at the redhead with concern.

"Yes," Lily replied with a small smile, it was just about all she could muster. "I'm ok."

* * *

He watched her; there was a look of loss on her face, as she looked around the room. She took in what was happening, listening carefully, and watching student's faces. She was ever so thoughtful, her eyes scanning, checking the emotions, reading the new students. She looked for the faces she felt should be there, but never found them.

She was so thoughtful, and so underprepared for the realities of life and loss. For a second he felt almost guilty. This kind, trusting, soft little girl, and in their world, forced to grow up. She'd done nothing to deserve this, he was aware of troubles at home – he'd received a letter from her sister, begging for the chance to study here – that she could be special too. But she was not magical, her reply to his kind refusal had hinted towards bitterness.

She was a shining light, even here at Hogwarts, her intelligence almost unrivalled. Bringing upon her hatred that she did not deserve. He knew what happened in his school, nothing slipped past him, though many of the students believed otherwise. He knew what had happened to her in her first year, he wanted to act out at the undeserved attack – but she had faced it with stubbornness, determined to look after herself.

There was true Gryffindor in her, more so then Ravenclaw though she would have fit in there nicely. The stubbornness, the loyalty, the bravery. He smiled as he considered it, she was a surprising young girl, he could not tell her future, he certainly wished he could. There would be amazing things in her future he was sure.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello," His voice was small, almost nervous. The redhead looked up from her book, eyes falling on the boy before her. They were in an empty corner of the library, her friends had just disappeared back to the common room, she had said she would join them shortly, and then he appears. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Maybe," Lily replied, she pursed her lips and closed her book. She looked at him expectantly, but he did not say another word, instead he placed a piece of parchment before her, then disappeared without another word. She reached over, her small hands grasping it, she let emerald eyes run across the page, it was a picture, beautifully drawn, a lily. She looked up, but he had already disappeared around the corner. "Thank you."

* * *

"Lily!" Becca called to her friend as she walked in the common room entrance, was grinning ear to ear. "Marlene just asked James to try out for the quidditch team tomorrow, how cool is that?"

She looked at the group all together on the sofa, James was beaming – there was evident excitement on his face, he'd loved quidditch for as long as she'd known him, he had a quidditch sweater on the first time she had met him. To make the team would literally make his whole school experience. That Marlene approached him proved she believed there may be some real possibility that he had the skills, she wouldn't have asked him to try out if she didn't believe it. Sirius was equally excited, the two were attached at the hip, it meant a lot to him that James made it. Peter was going to wet himself if he didn't calm down shortly. Gypsie seemed of the lot of them the least excited, she was clearly happy, though did not seemed nearly enthralled in the new information as everyone else.

"That's great," Lily said, mustering some enthusiasm, she did feel happy for him, he wanted it, so she wanted it for him. She grinned at him. "You'll be really good, James, I can't wait to see you play."

He smiled a brilliant happy smile. It was the greatest news in the world. Nothing could make it better, his year was made by getting on the team, staying on it would make everything else.

"You'll have to practice, and study, and we'll make banners!" Lily felt a well in her stomach, she was proud of her friend. She was surprised by it slightly… There were so many things she felt when it came to her friends, disapproval, concern, pride, love. She was never certain what it was she was feeling at any one moment when it came down to it, but she could go with it. "It'll be amazing, we'll make it amazing!"

It was not long before they found themselves sitting in the stands of the quidditch stadium, waiting impatiently for the game to start. Lily was sat between Isabel and Gypsie, Isabel had determinedly sat Sirius beside herself, a wide smile on her face. Gypsie was holding half the banner with Lily, it simply read 'GO JAMES' in right red paint, with a lion drawn on the end, roaring. Becca was determinedly leaning forward, keen to inspect every second of play. Remus was beside her, book in hand, he was reading another defensive arts book, his favourite subject. Peter was as keen as Becca, clapping his hands and laughing, his cheeks were a bright shade of red.

They listened as the commentator talked about the weather, it was not long before the Christmas Holidays were to start, it was cool and crisp outside. The air was still, not a single gust of wind. Ideal for a quidditch game, so the commentator said.

They looked out over the pitch, watching as the little coloured people, gold and red, bronze and blue. She could spot James, he was the smallest of then all, the youngest player out there, most houses didn't play anyone younger than a fourth year. He looked like a natural standing there, he took his position amongst the other chasers, they had jiggled the team to find the right fit, and James' position was with the chasers. He was quick, smaller than most players out at the moment, but there was a look of determination on his face. Nothing would get past him.

* * *

"You won James!" Lily squealed, hugging her friend, as he appeared through the entrance into the common room, she was grinning, but it was nothing compared to the bright smile on his face. There was absolute euphoria written across his face.

It seemed the happiness stuck, as when Lily sat down the next morning at breakfast James was still grinning. He did not say a word to her however, talking in hush voices to Sirius, Peter and Remus instead. She did not let it bother her, believing that they were probably just reliving the previous day.

However she did not get the chance to consider it further before she heard a yell. Looking over her shoulder she saw a few people standing up at the Slytherin table, frowning she turned towards them, curious as to what was going on, like most others in the room, only to realise that there was clearly something happening. Her eyes wandering across the shocked face she saw a few rush out, and to her utmost surprise she got a good view of their underwear. Most of the boys trousers had completely disappeared, and their underwear was clearly attempting to wedge them. She saw a pained looking Severus limp from the hall, pained expression on her face.

James and Sirius burst out laughing at the sight, there were a fair few giggles around the room, but theirs were easily the loudest. Lily frowned, it wasn't funny, a few of them were clearly in pain, what she suspected they had done was just cruel.

"You wouldn't like it if someone did that to you," Lily told the pair, Remus had the sense to look guilty, but Sirius just shrugged it off. James looked at her with surprise.

"What does it matter? They've been nasty to you before." James told her as if it were obvious what they were doing.

"That doesn't make it right James… And if you think it is, then I don't think I want to be your friend."

* * *

"Lily, it was just a joke," Becca told her carefully, not wishing to cause argument with her friend. She saw the look on her friends face and was worried that she would be on the receiving end of Lily's temper, but that was not the case.

"A joke at the expense of someone else's feelins," Lily replied, she looked at her friend, who paused, before slowly nodding her head. "So what if what they did to me was cruel, I won't ever turn into them and be cruel back… I'm better than that. I wish James was too."


	10. Chapter 10

Time changes everything, ourselves, the way we see people, our understanding of issues… People grow up, grow apart, grow closer, they develop new relationships. Lily knew one thing for sure however; this was set to be an interesting few years.

* * *

She grinned as she linked arms with her friends. Curly, ruby red hair bounced with each step she took, she raised a pale hand and pushed aside her fringe, she wore makeup, mascara and lip gloss mostly. She was not very tall, only about five foot five, she had wide hips and a developing chest, her friends would tease her for her perfect hourglass figure, which was dressed well in a fitted shirt and skirt that rose just above the knee. Her tie was loosened now the day had finished, and there was a hairband around her wrist.

With her were three other girls.

To her right was another curly haired girl, though hers were tight spirals, that flew in all directions, bright blonde like sunlight. She was tanned from a summer spent under the sun, and unlike her friend her figure was very slim, she wore a grey dress over her shirt, with tie tucked inside, a bright pink bunny bag hanging from her shoulder.

On the left there was the tallest of the four, standing easily at five foot nine, with long straight deep coffee brown hair, parted straight down the middle, she like the first had an hourglass figure, but was quite a bit heavier up top. Her skirt was also considerably shorter, with over the knee white socks and bright red kitten heel shoes.

The fourth and last girl was more boyish in figure, just smaller then the redhead. Honey brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, she wore trainers rather than shoes, and a thin vest jumper over her school shirt, with a pair of black trousers. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, which she regularly was asked to remove.

They were laughing between themselves as they moved towards the Gryffindor table, taking seats near a group of four boys, they did not acknowledge each other straight away, but quickly, the dark haired girl turned to one of the boys.

"So Sirius, what have you got in store for us this year?" She asked, looking at the boy. He was undoubtedly handsome, black hair hung in beautiful story grey eyes, he was tanned, and toned, he wore shirts that showed it, with arms that seemed glued to his muscles. He wore this half grin half smirk that she knew most girls just wanted to kiss.

"Trouble, Is, lots and lots of trouble," He replied with a teasing drawl, she smiled in response.

"Oh Goodie!" She said leaning forward. "I love a bit of trouble."

The redhead rolled her eyes, turning to another of the lads, he had the most striking amber eyes, he was handsome, though not in the same way Sirius was, however it was marred by three long scars that ripped across his face, starting at his forehead, striking through his left eyebrow. They were not overly obvious, having faded over the years, she knew he received them between the summer of their second and third year, during a particularly nasty transformation.

"Are you looking forward to rounds tonight?" She asked a smile on her face. The boy looked at her; she felt the full effect of his amber eyes. She thought for a second she could melt under those eyes.

"Of course I am, out first night doing rounds together, anything could happen!" He laughed, and she grinned to herself looking down at her food, she felt eyes on her and looked back up, smiling at the warm smile on the amber eyed boys face, before twitching and looking to another boy, sat beside her, his stare so intense that she was almost off putting, she looked at him, straight into hazel eyes, covered only by glasses, his jaw was tensed, as if he were gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, anything."

* * *

"Remus!" The amber eye boy paused as he made his way to the door; he looked over his shoulder, towards one of the beds that sat in the room, sitting on it was his friend, he was playing with a miniature quaffle throwing it form hand to hand. "Lily-"

He did not finish what he was about to say, and Remus frowned at him. Lily. The continual problem for his long suffering friend. James had for as Long as Remus had known him, had a massive crush on the pretty redhead… He wasn't alone.

"Never mind, yeah mate?" James said finally after a long pause, he forced a smile on his face and Remus nodded before disappearing out the room.

When he reached the common room, it was to find his redheaded partner leaning against the arm of the sofa as she spoke to a small black haired girl, he knew her as Alice Longbottom, a sixth year, so the year above them, she was a prefect too.

"Remember, let 'em off easy this time and they'll expect it all the time," Lily nodded as the girl grinned and gave her a hug. "You'll be fine Evans, plus, you got Lupin to back you up! Speaking of…"

Lily turned and smiled at Remus, her red hair was tied back in a plait, she wore her prefects badge pinned to her robes. She was ready he realised, probably more so than him.

"Hey Remus, got everything?" He nodded and they set off for a long evening together. "Its going to be a strange year, there's literally no one here, I mean, Leigh and Sophie…"

"I know what you mean," Remus replied with a small smile, he did not say much though as they moved around the corridors. The silence was nice, a comfortable silence, where two friends did not have to say anything to each other to fill the gaps. "How has your sister been?"

Lily smiled sadly at Remus, how had her sister been? Lily would not really be able to tell him, her and her sister were no longer close, and Petunia did not tell Lily anything, there were stony silences in the Evans household, bitter words. For all Lily knew, Petunia had run off and gotten married. She shrugged but did not answer, this was answer enough for Remus.

"Have you received your invitation?" Lily's smile suddenly brightened at Remus' words, the invitation of the year had arrived by owl at Lily's window the week before she returned to Hogwarts. She's screamed when she'd read it.

Mitchell Potter was marrying Matilda McGonagall.

Tillie, as she preferred to be known, was the niece of Minerva. She was a beautiful young Scottish woman, Lily had met her every summer since her first summer holiday from Hogwarts, and Tillie was absolutely lovely. She wore things like lace dresses with leather jackets, her dark brown hair was a curled mass that was often pulled back, she didn't wear a lot of makeup but often her lips painted a bright shade of red. She was down-to-earth, pretty, intelligent and everything anyone could imagine a Potter marrying. They'd just been a new couple during her first summer holiday, now they were getting married. She smiled.

"I'm so excited!" She really was, weddings were beautiful, she'd only been to a few as a young girl, but had been stunned by the bride, this was sure to be no different.

"James said that Mitchell had said he should get a date," Remus said slowly, waiting for Lily's reaction to this news. She simply shrugged.

"Good luck to her."

Remus nodded, but did not comment further, there were tensions where Lily was concerned, though she did not seem too aware of it. James _liked_ Lily, his friends all knew that. He had since he first met her on the train, but there had never been the right moment, especially after their first year, when she had stated that James would never be her boyfriend, the comment made by the child Lily had been something that had stuck with James. He'd do anything for her, but they were two very different people, and Lily did not approve.

Remus knew a James that Lily did not, he knew things that none of the girls did, the Marauders had formed a bond between them so strong that the girls weren't at all privy to, that Lily had never seen the James that he knew. And he would not break their trust enough to show her. He knew the James that spent his time studying way of helping him through monthly transformations, secretly staying in the library under his invisibility cloak. Lily knew the James who pranked people, who embarrassed people, she knew the James who didn't like her friend Severus. She knew he was a not a bad person, but she did not know just how good he was.

* * *

"How were rounds?" Isabel asked as Lily come in late, she was sitting with Gypsie and Becca, reading Witch Weekly.

"Alright, quiet, did you guys wait up for me?" Lily asked as she threw her cloak over her bed.

"'Course we did," Gypsie stated, rolling her eyes at her friend with a smile.

"For prefect she's not the brightest of the bunch," Becca teased, grinning at the redhead who smiled back.

"I just meant that you didn't have to."

"We didn't have to suggest that you'd be James' date to his brothers wedding, but we did that too."

Lily who had been walking to the bathroom froze on the spot, she turned slowly, until she was facing her three best friends, all three of which were looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Isabel Abbott, you did what?" Lily said very slowly, she tried to keep her features neutral, but it was proving difficult.

"_We_ told him, you'd be his date to his brother's wedding."

"IS!" Becca exclaimed. "It was your idea, and you were the one who actually did it, please do not drag me down into this."

"Bec, you were totally up for it, plus we all know Lils is totally made for James," Gypsie stated, looking to Lily then back to Becca. "They'd look totally cute together, imagine the children they would produce."

"Yeah, so what do ya say?" Lily looked at Isabel like she'd lost her freaking mind – which was a possibility. What did she say? What did she bloody well say? … Nothing, because words had lost her. Lily simply stood there, her mouth hanging open as she stood there, and nothing would come out. "Brilliant, this is literally my best idea ever." And with that Lily finally disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"I have an idea, something a bit illegal, but I think it's the answer," James said as he wandered into the boys dorms, Lily and Remus were doing rounds, again. He still hadn't bucked up the courage to ask Lily to the wedding yet, but news seemed to have travelled, and someone had asked him, a pretty Hufflepuff he could not remember the name of. He'd politely said no, and moved on.

"I like the sound of this already," Sirius grinned, James smirked, of course he did. Sirius was sitting up and waiting impatiently, while Peter shuffled excitedly from foot to foot. "Animagus."

Silence.

"We become Animagus."

Silence.

"What do you think."

"James Potter, you my son, are a genius."


	11. Chapter 11

"You ready for this, Sirius?" James said quietly, before he disappeared out of the common room for a quidditch match, Sirius nodded. Lily watched the interaction with curiosity.

"You're plotting again," Lily stated, making James jump, he turned to her, pushing a hand through his dark hair and grinning at her.

"Always Lils."

She shook her head ignoring him, she did not have time to try and figure out what he was up top, she had to wish her friends luck. James, Sirius, Becca and Isabel were all on the quidditch team now, James had been since second year as Chaser, Sirius joined in third year as Beater, and Becca and Isabel in fourth year as Chasers. Edgar Bones and Sturgis Podmore were both on the team, Sturgis was a Beater and Captain, Edgar was Keeper, they had a new member, fourth year Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Seeker, he was a nice kid.

Becca and Isabel appeared within seconds, both in their quidditch kits, Sirius turned and grinned at Isabel.

"It's unfair how hot you look in that," Sirius stated, eyeing up Isabel.

"I know," Isabel replied simply, she stuck her tongue out at Lily before kissing the top of her head as she sauntered out of the room.

"We should just lock her in a room with him," Becca muttered, waving to Lily as Gypsie wandered into the common room, her curly blonde hair pulled back for once, there was also a smear of golden paint on her cheek.

"Hurry and leave!" She practically yelled at James and Sirius before they hurried out of the room, she turned to Lily, the biggest brightest smile on her face before she pulled out whatever she was hiding behind her back. She unravelled it and held it up for Lily to view, the redheads mouth dropped open. "Fantastic isn't it!"

That was how Lily ended up holding up one half of a massive poster as she stood in the crowds in the stands, she was watching the game intently, finding herself getting quiet into now, more so then when she was eleven at least. She was screaming at James to 'catch the damn quaffle' or 'foul' when she felt Hufflepuff were pushing their luck. She'd become her dad when he watched a football game.

The poster itself was a big colourful thing, it had 'Gryffindor', a large image of a lion and a dead badger. Lily reckoned the message was clear.

She watched as the game continued, her throat was sore and yet it wasn't even close to the end yet, sure Gryffindor were ahead, but until the seeker caught sight of the snitch there was literally no telling what was going to happen. There was almost a buzz going through the stadium, it was a tremendous rush to feel. Like nothing before.

She watched as James soared through the air like it was the very thing he was meant to do, his hair was windswept, a style he spent much of his time trying to maintain. She kept her eyes locked on him, fascinated. He looked over his shoulder and her eyes flickered towards the direction his had looked, Sirius was waiting for something. There was the grin on his face that was always on his face when he was about to cause trouble.

Beside her Remus seemed to notice that something was going on also, they shared a look between them. He nodded once and Lily frowned looking towards Sirius, he was playing as if it were a normal game. Nothing seemed amiss. And yet she knew better. And then that's when it happened, screaming started across the pitch in the stands opposite where Lily was stood. She watched confused as there was a surge of movement, and for a moment she could not place what had caused it, but she heard it. A loud roar, that of a lion.

"Lily, don't be angry, but I think one of them set a lion loose on the Slytherins," Lily too to her other side and saw Gypsie standing beside her, not taking her blue eyes from the lion that was running back and forth, roaring and lashing out with life size paws. "Lily, it's a real Lion, I think, it's massive… Lily I like lions."

"Those boys, Remus John Lupin, you better not have known about this before it happened," She did not look at him as she spoke; her words were slow, even, and full of anger. She looked as another voice boomed out, and Albus Dumbledore stood in the teachers stand, instantly the lion disappeared as if it had never existed. It had been loose for no more than sixty seconds, and the disruption had paused the game.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Someone could have gotten hurt," Lily told James as he stood before her looking amused. "How can you just stand there like that, you could have hurt someone!"

"But no one did get hurt, so chill out Lily," Sirius' voice perked up from beside James, he looked even more proud of himself as he stood beside his best friend.

"How can you be so irresponsible!" Lily could have stamped her feet she was getting so annoyed. How could they simply not understand how serious their actions could be? If they hurt someone what then? What if Dumbledore stopped being so forgiving of their actions and they were simply expelled? "You know what, people in this school treat you like heroes, and all you two are is a set of damned cowards!" Her words were harsh, and it was written across both boys' faces. She was furious with them however, and an apology never bubbled to their lips. "I'm disgusted in both of you!"

"Lily-" She heard James' voice, but she had already turned her backs on the boys, it was too late for her to now turn back to them, whether she would admit it or not, her pride would not let her look over her shoulder. Her fear was seeing the pain in his eyes as she walked away.

* * *

"Did you really expect her to let that slide?" Becca asked as she perched herself on the arm of the sofa where James had thrown himself in his dismay. "A lion?"

He groaned loudly, he'd not really thought that far ahead, it just seemed like a really awesome idea when Sirius had put it forward. It had been a complicated spell to master, he thought that Lily might be impressed with his magical skill, not furious at the danger it could have implied. But he'd not actually given it enough thought at all to argue these points out with himself, looking back he did sort of understand what she was saying.

"I told you James," That was Remus speaking, his voice lined with disapproval. James had happily overlooked Remus' concerns, Sirius was so excited, and Peter was seriously about to wet himself, it had seemed like a great idea…

"Guys, do you think this means Lily won't come with me to Mitchells wedding?"

His question was met with silence.

* * *

"Why are you so bothered by what he does, it's not like many people in my house actually_ like_ you," The words were not mean in intent but Lily still recoiled at them. "They'd do much, much worse to you given half the chance."

"It's not that I don't know that Severus, but, if I let them do that, am I any better than the people out there who hate me for being a muggleborn? Just because I can, doesn't mean I should. I want to be better then just hating people all the time, I haven't got the time or energy to waste with something so fruitless…" She paused and smiled a small shy smile at Severus. "Plus, you're one of my best friends Severus, you're always there for me when I need a friend, what if you had gotten hurt?"

Severus did not say anything back to her, it was a statement he would have never expected form anyone, not even the kind hearted girl who had proven to be his only true friend. She worried about him, he knew that, but hearing those words was something else altogether.

"Looks like we're in a similar boat, some of my friend wouldn't mind hurting you, and some of yours would not mind hurting me-"

"You forget one small difference in that," Lily cut across him with a firm but reassuring smile. "My friends only pick on people the same size or bigger, Lucius Malfoy ring a bell?" Severus fidgeted at her question, of course he did, Lucius was a seventh year that Severus regularly hung around with. Lucius had taken an instant dislike to Lily, a muggleborn, intelligent, strong willed, talented young girl. But there were other secrets hidden in the Slytherin common room, such as the growing attraction that Lucius was having towards the redheaded Gryffindor girl, one that he resented almost as much as he resented the girl herself.

He did not say anything; there was nothing to be said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Lily," James called breathlessly; they were in the middle of a slowly emptying corridor. Lily turned and smiled at James, curiosity clear in her eyes. She'd left the girls to wander towards the toilets; she hadn't expected James to follow her. "How are you?"

She grinned at his question cocking her head to the side, amusement clear on her features.

"Alright, I need to pee though James," Lily told him, her tone light as she spoke. "Is there something you need help with? Or am I free to go?"

"Er, well, yeah, but I mean- I was just wondering- Mitchell getting married over the summer, and I know it's not even Christmas yet, but- Well you see I was wondering if you would- I mean I know you're invited anyway, and I was- Well maybe you would- well- possibly… Erm…"

"James, breathe," Lily laughed lightly as she looked at her friend. "Take a moment, consider what you are trying to say and start again, because nothing of what you just said made any sense."

James took a deep breath, feeling it calm him instantly. That didn't stop his hands form shaking though as he stood before the girl of his young dreams. He pictured it without thinking, her hair in long curls, a light coloured dress, a smile on her face, her hand in his…

"James?"

He blinked, how long had he been thinking about that… Lily was looking at him with concern in her big emerald eyes, he stammered. He stopped breathing. He started again; she reached forward, her hand almost on his arm… He felt light headed. He blinked. _Be a man James, impress her. _

"Go to Mitchells wedding with me?"

Her face fell, he watched her so closely for her response, but her face fell. Lips that had been pulled together in concentration as he panicked on her fell open, her eyes so focused on him looked down, away from him. Her hand dropped from his arm.

"Oh," James fidgeted, he was pretty sure he knew where this was going. "James, that's really sweet of you, but I just kinda thought everyone was going as friends…"

_That has got to be the nicest put down in the history of 'Back off I don't want to go out with you'._ He thought it, but he must have said it too, because Lily's eyes widened.

"James, it's not like that… It's…" Lily looked nervous now as she stood before him. She tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear as he pushed his hands through his hair.

"No, of course. My bad. I'll see ya later Lily."

* * *

"How did you manage to screw it up that badly?" Sirius asked sounding incredulous as he found James a little later lying on his back, throwing a quaffle in the air, on his bed in their shared dorm. "You're a smart lad James, did your brain just not kick in?"

Peter was sitting on the bed opposite him, watching closely, begun giggling like a twelve year old girl at Sirius' words. Remus sent him a look, clearly stating 'stop it'.

"You know, I just got… I dunno. But it clearly didn't work." James mumbled, he did not look at his friends; he was slightly … very… embarrassed by the whole fiasco. And Lily was sure to tell the girls, and everyone would think he was a wimp, and he wasn't. She just got in his head.

"So what are you going to do?" Remus asked cautiously, knowing all too well the kind of implications such questions could have.

"Forget it, she doesn't want an embarrassed wimp, so I'm not going to be that. I'm not that."

"Nah mate, you aren't, let it slide, there's plenty of girls out there," Sirius assured James grinning as James sat up, a look of determination on his face. "Plus, Lily's great, haven't got a word against her… well… nothing mean, but y'know, she's not the only pretty face in Hogwarts-"

"It doesn't matter Sirius," James cut off his best friends futile attempts of cheering him up. "We're the Marauders, let's make our mark on this place."

* * *

"You're mother at this rate is going to kill him before he ever gets the chance to decide who he brings to the wedding," A soft voice spoke as Mitchell leaned back on the sofa, he sighed, but could not hold back the amused smirk on his face. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw his beautiful bride to be standing there, her dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun, her lips their usual shade of red, she wore a small woollen cream dress over purple woollen tights, her leather jacket around her shoulders. "I cannot believe they exploded an entire bathroom."

"With a group of Slytherin lads in there, apparently when they managed to get out, they were all covered in-"

"I don't need you to say it to understand," Tillie stopped Mitchell in his tracks, she grinned at him, shaking her head, before moving towards him, and placing herself delicately on his lap, her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair as she did so. "It's all over Lily, isn't it?"

"Probably," Mitchell admitted, he felt slightly sheepish as he did so, after all he was the one who told James to impress Lily that first summer holiday… He hadn't really intended for James to take it so to heart. "But loves worth it right?"

Tillie have him a look, one that clearly stated that she was amused by the whole situation.

"She'll either get worn down by his constant attempts to impress her, or absolutely loathe him by the end," Tillie told Mitchell with a smirk on her face. "I of course was the former."

* * *

"So are you going to bring a date?" Isabel asked as she stretched out on her bed in the girls' dorm, a issue of Witch Weekly before her, but she did not look at the magazine but directly at the redhead girl who sat with a book on her lap across from her.

"A date?" The redhead asked, looking at her friend with confusion written across her features.

"Yeah, like a boy…?" Isabel reiterated. Lily looked to her other friends, Gypsie was looking genuinely interested as she watched the conversation pan out before her, while Becca looked a bit uncomfortable. "A date Lily, to Mitchells wedding?"

"Oh, erm, I don't have a plus one," Lily replied, feeling a little cornered. She knew Isabel was desperate for her to go with James, but Lily wasn't sure she wanted to. She was friends with James, and that just about worked even though they were completely different kinds of people, a relationship would never work out. Yes he was cute, all athletic frame, and crazy hair that he could never stop running his hands through, and he was attentive to her, he always had been, but they were friends. Just friends.

"Go with James."

_That was very direct._ Lily thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow at her friend, she was just a bit unsure of how to handle this situation. Isabel knew that Lily did not want to go with James, she didn't really want to go with anyone, she wanted them to just remain a group of friends. Lily hadn't told the girls James had already asked her, he looked so upset when she had said she thought they were going as friends, she hadn't wanted to tell the girls about that. Maybe if she had she could avoid these types of situations.

"Why don't you go with James if you're so desperate for him to have a date-"

"I can't." Isabel said firmly, the grin that had formed on her face turning into a small shy smile. "I'm going to ask Sirius."

"Finally!" Becca exclaimed suddenly as Gypsie burst out laughing. Isabel looked at them with shock on her face. "It had to happen bloody sooner or later."


	13. Chapter 13

The answer was YES. For Isabel at least, she was now an official girlfriend. Sirius Black being the boyfriend. The girl was ecstatic. It had been less of an asking out so much as a making out, but either way it had worked for the pretty brunette, and the two were official. Much to the dismay of a few of the girls in the other years and houses.

One girl named Imogen Chamber had seemingly taken the most offense to the new couple.

"She's not even that pretty, I mean, everyone makes out like Abbott is the hottest girl in school, but she really isn't, did you see her the other, she had spots on her chin. Not cute." Lily glared at the girl over her shoulder, Imogen seemed completely unbothered. "All of them, not nearly as special as they think-"

"Got a problem Chambers?" Becca asked, turning around and squaring up to the girl. Imogen was the same age as them, but she was a good half a foot taller than Becca, though much slimmer. "'Cos if you do, feel free to say it to my face, or Isabels, rather than the bitchy remarks behind our backs."

Lily stepped forward, placing her hand on Beccas arm.

"She isn't worth it," Lily told her friend, glaring in the direction of Imogen. "She's just a jealous little girl with nothing better to do."

Becca scowled but moved away, waiting to get to the common room before saying anything else.

"She's such a horrible person, thinks she's bloody better than everyone else!" Becca fumed as they paused in the common room, Gypsie threw herself on the couch and looked at her friend.

"It's just Imogen, she can say whatever she wants, but everyone knows she's pathetic." From Gypsie that was quite the statement. Gypsie rarely had anything bad to say about anyone, for her this was very harsh, though not undeserved. Imogen had been horrible, comments about blood status and lies where spread around.

"Lily's right, she's not worth the breath we waste discussing her," Isabel stated sliding onto the sofa with a grin spreading across her features. "I mean, she's just jealous of the fact that I'm with Sirius literally-no-one–could-be-hotter Black, while she's still desperately searching for someone even half as hot."

"And there aren't many of those around," Isabel looked over the back of the sofa and smirked as she saw Sirius walking towards them, the boys at his side. "Chambers bitching out at you again?"

"She doesn't matter," Isabel said smiling as Sirius stopped behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

Lily noticed a blush on Isabels cheeks as Sirius' finger stroked her neck, the movement was so subtle that it could have easily been overlooked. It seemed so intimate that Lily forced herself to look away, not wanting to disturb their moment. But as she did she found herself looking into James' eyes, she blushed herself, uncertain around him. It did not go unnoticed.

* * *

"So I heard you turned him down," Lily nodded, they were wandering the corridors on a chilly October night, it seemed like so much had happened, and yet here they were, just a few days from Halloween, and there was so much of the school year yet. She was with Remus on their usual journey, taking their time to make sure no one was hidden away.

"Yeah, I did… well no, not exactly... Maybe…" Remus chuckled at her response, shaking his head slightly. "I don't think I _want_ a date, why can't we just go as friends, the group of us, just friends."

"Sirius and Isabel are gonna make that difficult aren't they," Remus pointed out, grinning more as Lily nudged him slightly with her shoulder, she too was now smiling. "They are definitely a couple."

"Yeah…" Lily laughed, it hadn't been a surprising turn of events, there was clear chemistry between the two. As well as the added benefit of a massive amount of mutual sexual attraction, they wanted each other. Together they weren't just burst of sexual energy though, there was an actual bond. Lily would never say anything, but she'd found the pair hidden away, Isabel was sitting between Sirius' legs, her back against his chest, and they were reading a book together. Or the time they'd been up late in the common room, and Lily was coming down to tell Isabel she had an early morning start, to find Sirius sat on the sofa, Isabel curled up in his lap fast asleep as he stroked her hair. "But good for them."

"So you just don't want to go to the wedding on a date with James, or anyone?" Remus asked slyly, Lily frowned.

"That's… I dunno, both."

"You're being more indecisive then usual," Remus teased, Lily nudged him again.

"Usually I'm not being interrogated," Lily retorted, sticking her tongue out at Remus for good measure. He stopped and turned, standing directly before her, he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but he couldn't… no words came out, because he was stunned.

She had stopped short before him, her eyes wide with surprise, catching the golden light from the lamp just behind them. Her whole face was illuminated, and she took his breath away. Her usually pale skin was now bathed in a luscious golden glow, illuminating the hundreds of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were the perfect shade of rose, and he so desperately wanted to kiss them. There was something in her eyes, understanding, her lips twitched, pulling upwards slightly, her cheeks glowed a soft shade of pink. Long dark eyelashes fluttered close, and her head tilted back just slightly, causing her ruby red locks to sway slightly, glinting against the golden light.

He reached a single hand to her cheek, his skin was so soft, she seemed so fragile in that moment. His hand… His scar covered hand…

The moment passed and he left without another word.

Lily opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps, but there was no one before her.

"Remus?" She blinked, looking around, but he had already disappeared. Hurt shot through her body, she blinked again at the blurring in her vision, feeling something warm slide down her cool cheek. She pushed it away, and looked around again. "Remus?"

There was no one there to answer her question however.

* * *

"Severus, here now." There was the sharp sound of someone clicking their fingers as Severus moved towards the person who had spoken. Lucius was reclining on a plush sofa, looking bored as he spoke. "I need you to do something for Me."

"And my reason for doing anything for you would be…?" Severus kept his tone cool; he did not want to challenge Lucius, which would be a mistake. The now eighteen year old Lucius Malfoy was not a force to be reckoned with. There were many who would without thought act upon his words, these people were by no means able to think freely but followed blindly.

Lucius smirked at the boy before him, Severus was an intelligent person, half blood or not. It would serve Lucius well to keep him on side, and both of them knew that.

"Reason? Oh Severus, you have many reasons to do as I ask, but primarily because if you do me a favour I may owe you one in return." His voice was a drawl, heavy with implications. He was making a deal with the devil, but Severus knew better than to say no.

"What favour do you require of me then?"

"I would like for you to suggest to Slughorn that he hold a Halloween part for his brightest students."

Severus rolled over the idea in his head, unsure of what Lucius would get from this, but nodded when he saw no fault. Perhaps the pampered prince would just appreciate another chance to be fawned over and shown off.

* * *

"Well done, Miss Evans!" Slughorn boomed, laughing heartedly as he peered into his favourite students cauldron. "Class, you can clear up and head out early, all thanks to this beautiful potion Miss Evans has brewed."

There was a cheer, Isabel hugged Lily tightly. Before detaching herself to throw her belongings in her bag, desperate to get out of the Potions room.

"Lily, my Dear, could I speak to you for a second?" Lily turned and nodded at her professor, she smiled, she liked Slughorn, though she knew not everyone did. But he was fond of her, that much she knew, and he had masses of knowledge, something he appeared eager to pass onto Lily. It wasn't uncommon for him to give her books and sign her off to go into the restricted section in the library, so she could further her reading. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a small Halloween party, a number of my old students have agreed to come, and I think it would be very beneficial for you to meet some of them."

"It would be a pleasure, Professor Slughorn."


	14. Chapter 14

Lily was looking at herself in the mirror, she'd received her formal invitation to the party, and it had stated fancy dress. That had thrown a spanner in the works. There was a party being held by the marauders in the room of requirements. And despite herself she was more than happy to attend. But she had to dress appropriately for both. And that had not been easy.

The dress she stood in now just about met the requirements. Just. It was fairly short, just about mid-thigh. It was made of a light floaty chiffon, in a light green, the slip underneath was a deeper olive green. It was tight around her bust, with a thick strapped halter neck, and then it just flowed down wards. Her ruby locks were magically lengthened and curled, Isabel and Gypsy had attacked her new locks and fastened flowers into it, weaving braids in, turning it into a beautiful creation that made Lily wonder if it was more hair or plant. She was wearing tiny golden sandals with a golden belt wrapped under her bust which was woven with a golden ivy design. Matching bracelets lined her arms, and a necklace sat around her neck.

She looked at herself and honestly for a second believed she could be a wood nymph, the girls had done a good job with her look, her makeup was lashings of golden glitter, green tints with perfectly framed eyes. and lips covered with sparkling golden glass.

"Well, get to it, or you'll be late," Isabels voice cut across, drawing Lily from her own reflexion. "Merlin we're good, don't ya think Gyp?"

* * *

Lily took a deep breath before pushing the door open, she felt like she was shaking, she was evidently going to be too dressed up for such a formal occasion. She was nervous, taking another deep breath however she forced herself to move forward.

The door pushed open and she was bathed in the golden light that illuminated the room, she stepped beyond the entrance and looked around. The first thing that caught her eye was Severus, he was across the room, she smiled as he looked up and towards her, the drink in his hand fell. Lily rushed forward, using her wand to clean up the glass that had shattered, and making the liquid that had fallen down him disappear as if nothing at all had happened.

"T-thanks… You look-"

"Lily!" Professor SLughorns voice cut across and Lily felt an arm around her shoulders and she was pulled away from Severus, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him apologetically before allowing herself to be whisked away.

"So this is the girl you've been telling us about Horace?" A witch commented, Lily looked towards her, she had dark hair, and skin the colour of chocolate, she was stunning and emanated confidence as Lily stood there.

"Yes, Lily Evans, one of the most promising students to ever pass through Hogwarts, excels in every class, and with a talent in potions which is almost unrivalled," Horace declared proudly. "Taught her everything I know, muggle background, but with such a natural talent."

"We're always looking for talented potion makers," The woman told Lily with a smile, the blue scaled dress she wore shimmered pink, the tail of the dress picked itself up and flicked out, the scales looking like actual dragon scales. "I'm Fatima Mungo, Manger of St Mungo's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mungo," Lily said politely, eliciting a wide smile from the woman.

"Manners as well, Horace, I'll have to watch out for this one, she'd make a brilliant Healer one day by the sounds of it."

Lily eventually left to get herself a drink, she looked around the room and noticed a few familiar faces. Regulus Black, Sirius' little brother was there, looking smug as he stood by Lucius, Severus and Barty Crouch Jr, the Slytherin fifth year prefect. She noticed a few others, such as Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Isabel's older sister Grace. When she reached the drinks table she found herself a pumpkin juice and looked around, she felt out of place here, her friends certainly weren't available.

"If you grip any harder to that juice it's going to explode over you," A girls voice said form nearby and Lily looked up, smiling at the girl who had spoken. Sophia Bones was a fifth year as well, talented with potions, she was a prefect, and having something of a fling with Barty as Lily was aware.

"You're right," Lily laughed, placing the drink on the side and turning to the girl, she was dressed in a black dress with a small witches hat atop her head, she wore thick rimmed glasses over brown eyes. "Enjoying yourself Sophia?"

"You know how it is with these things, you mingle for half an hour and then you're bored," Sophia replied with a small shrug. "I know you've been invited to the Marauders party, why don't you head off to that? Sluggie is already showing off a very uncomfortable looking Snape."

"You mean just leave?" Lily asked sounding surprised, she liked Sophia, she was a stickler for rules.

But the girl shrugged with a small smirk on her face.

"We don't live on duty Evans, it's alright to break a few rules, plus it means when I turn up uninvited you can get me in."

Lily grinned and nodded before slipping out of the room, almost completely unnoticed. She was wandering along the quiet corridors, it was not late, but most people were apparently cozied up in their common rooms or one of the parties that she was sure were going on, the Marauders weren't the only ones, but they were the most sought after.

She reached the seventh floor, at last, now was the time to remember the way to the room of requirements, it was dark and it made everything look a little bit different. It didn't help that there wasn't actually a door, but she had to find the right wall. After a few minutes she stopped and frowned. Her hands were on her hips as she looked around. She heard footsteps and felt relief, someone who might actually know where they are going.

Only she wasn't quite that lucky.

"Mudblood," Lily frowned in the direction, as a tall boy appeared before her, well, he was hardly a boy anymore, as he walked up to her, she refused to step back though. He was not unattractive physically, in fact a model would seethe at his chiselled jaw and cheekbones, but she knew him. And there was nothing uglier than what was in him. "Looks like you're little protectors have left you out here all alone."

"You really do talk some rubbish, Lucius, now if you'll excuse m-" She stopped short however when he flung an arm out, and stopped her in her tracks, she'd barely moved a full step, but he wasn't about to let her get any further apparently. "What do you think you're doing?"

He did not answer however, he only looked down at her smugly, his eyes travelled down her body. She struggled not to squirm under his gaze, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be completely wrapped up in a jumper and jeans.

This was the problem that Lucius had, and it was a problem he greatly wanted rid of. Lily Evans, a very desirable girl, she had caught his attention one day after berating Severus for his pathetic crush on the redheaded Gryffindor. And all Severus had to say for himself was look at her. And Lucius laughed, determined that he was nothing but a fool. And he was, but he was not wrong. The girl stirred something in him physically, an itch that needed to be scratched. He had no interest in courting the girl, he would not sully himself by even entertaining the idea, but there was a definite … itch. One that was causing him discomfort at this very moment. She was quivering under his gaze and that only made his blood rush faster. She was fearful, _she should be,_ they both knew he was the more powerful of the two, they both knew he was stronger, quicker and despite what they say about her talents, he was also the better with magic.

He raised a single hand and placed it at the back of her head, she flinched, and this almost made him smile. Almost. He gripped at her hair suddenly; hearingher whimper and seeing her face screw up in pain and fear. He had complete power. She was scared. She was at his mercy.

He lowered his head to hers, pressing his cheek against hers, he heard her whimper, felt her quiver.

"Lily…" He tensed, feeling it all fall apart, suddenly he was not in control. He backed away and left without another word, not even looking back to see who had caught him. He didn't care, because for a moment he had her, quivering beneath his fingertips, she was his, too scared to run, and he had all the power. But now that was over.

* * *

"You should tell someone, he was… I mean, I dunno, but you can't just not tell anyone," Lily looked at the person who had spoken, she was watching her through thick rimmed glasses, looking decidedly uncertain. "I can't force you to report it, but I think you should."

"He'll think I'm scared of him… I'm not… I can't be… I can't afford to be."

"Lily, you know that you're not thinking straight, stop trying to handle this yourself, I mean, he bloody well looked terrifying… Report it, and prove he doesn't scare you so much that you won't tell anyone."

"Sophia-"

"No, Lily, don't let him catch you out like that again."

* * *

Lily never went to the party, she did not see her friends, instead she found herself curled up in her bed, clutching a pillow close. She was shaking slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was not scared, she would not be intimidated like that. But maybe Sophia was right, for too long had he thought he could terrify her, but he didn't… he did, but that didn't mean he held any power over her, she was strong.

So lost in these thoughts she nearly did not hear the tapping at the window, she looked at it, but in the darkness she could not make out what was on the other side, assuming it to be an owl she wandered across and undid the latch. She yelped when a body fell through the window, awkwardly clutching a broom. She looked down, and could have laughed, dressed in his best dress robes James was crumpled on the floor, grinning up at her.

"You didn't turn up," He explained as he somehow pulled himself to his feet, grinning the whole time. "So I thought I'd come and see how you are."

"And the broom?" Lily asked, her tone heavy with amusement, but James never answered because he was standing in front of her with a frown on his face. His hand reached up and brushed away form of the wetness form her cheek.

"You've been crying," he stated, looking truly concerned. Lily pulled her head away, but James simply stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her much smaller frame close to him. At first Lily was tense, but it was impossible to remain so as he whispered in her ear.

"If there's anything I can do to stop you crying, tell me and I'll make it all go away..."

And she relaxed into that protective embrace, feeling so at peace.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, so, so, so, so, so…" Isabel said as she slid into Lily's bed beside her, it was the following morning, and Lily had no memory of getting into bed, but apparently she'd ended up in it, and Isabel wanted to join her. "James left early last night, disappeared, and we were going to totally worry about him… Only a little birdy might have mentioned your name, and we figured it all out from there."

"Oh did you really," A sleepy Lily mumbled, rolling onto her side and pulling the blankets over her head.

"Yes, because James was dressed in his finest robes, he even had a crown, apparently he was going for the princely look, but he lost his crown, anyway, so little birdy named Sophia mentions to Becca that you might not be coming, and James over hears and he goes all princely on us and goes off to check on you," Isabel stated, grinning at her friend as she hid under the covered. "But he never came back to the party."

"Is it ok if I say I don't want to talk about it, but nothing happened, he was just really nice-"

"Well we know that Lily," Gypsie cut across smiling at Lily who peeked at her from under the covers. "James is actually very nice, if a little … over confident."

"Anyway, so you two didn't get it on?" Becca asked with clear curiosity.

"No we didn't," Lily responded, throwing the covers off her and crawling out of bed. "But you were right Gypsie, he is nice."

* * *

"So that's it," Lily said feeling a little unsure of herself. She was sat in a high backed chair in the headmasters office, the headmaster was sat across form her, seemingly deep in thought, then his electric blue eyes flashed at her.

"I'm afraid Miss Evans, Lily if you would permit," Lily nodded. "That Mr Malfoy has not broken any school rules, his behaviour however will not be tolerated, this is not a situation that I find with students happens often, thankfully. What I can do is have a word with Mr Malfoy and ensure he is aware his behaviour is being monitored, it would be made aware to him that if he is to continue in the manner which he has done that he will be removed from within the school, if a student is to openly threaten another that will not be tolerated." Lily nodded, and bid farewell to the headmaster. As the door closed behind her the aging man leant back in his chair.

"I may not favour the muggle borns Albus, but still, that Malfoy child has always been something of a bad apple," A stern voice spoke from behind him, he turned his head and frowned at the man who stood in the portrait that sat there.

"I would not say that Phineas, I think this is a situation that must be handled delicately however, Miss Evans is a very brilliant witch, and yet Mr Malfoy is so close to the edge-"

"I think that's you're blindness towards your students Albus, ever so willing to see the best in them, I think you have neglected to see that Malfoy has already stepped beyond the edge."

* * *

"So Lucius got called to the headmasters office, when he came back he was in the worst mood I've ever seen, do you know why?" Severus asked as he sat with Lily in the far corner of the Library. "I mean, I guess you might know…"

Lily frowned at him, unsure of why his first assumption would be her to know what had annoyed Lucius, though he was probably right. However he might actually back off her, leave her to get on with her studies. Be a normal teenager.

"No idea, I'll see you later."

* * *

Christmas had come and gone, Lily had gone home this year, much to her parents delight. The journey had not been the best she'd ever suffered through. Seeing her parents had been brilliant, meeting Petunias new boyfriend, not so much.

Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man; no one could have denied that. He was about as round as he was tall, beside Petunia he looked ridiculous, her tall skinny frame was the complete opposite to this short tubby man. He was a couple of years then Petunia, an apprentice at a drilling company. He made a very big issue of the fact he was the bosses favourite employee, and the potential he had for taking over the company – Lily thought this a bit pre-emptive. He boasted a lot of his private school education, and being in the boxing club. He openly told Lily he thought she really do more with her life then attend school and read, perhaps an idea he had garnered from the fact she did not talk about her school friends. Petunia had been furious at the suggestion that they let on to Vernon the truth about Lily – something Lily herself was now glad for.

"No one can really be that ba- Oh wait, no they can," Becca murmured as she sat beside Lily.

"He was… it was actually shocking, I mean, he's not… Oh I dunno, but I just did not like the man," Lily sighed, she'd probably have kept her feelings to herself if it weren't for the fact that she knew she was not alone in them. "Mum and dad didn't seem to keen either."

"Of course they weren't, your mum and dad are lovely, this Vernon – who the hell names a kid Vernon? Well clearly he thinks better of himself then he actually is," Gypsie said ever the diplomatic one.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not the one dating him," Lily responded finally, feeling ill at the merethoguhtof dating Vernon Dursley.

"But could you imagine if this was the guy your sister decided to marry?" Becca suggested with a grin on her face. "He'd be your brother."

"Thank Merlin she's young and it probably won't last."

* * *

"Miss Evans, you've done very well so far with your duties," Lily smiled at the woman across from her, now halfway through the year they were having a talk with the heads of house about their experiences so far. "The other prefects for the most part talk very, very highly of you, as does the head girl. I see some very promising things for you."

"Thank you professor McGonagall," Lily said with a wide smile on her face. It was receive nice to receive praise, and to know she was doing a good job. She would be a liar if she didn't say she had been eyeing up the position of Head Girl, and doing well as a prefect would help her achieve that goal. Bit regardless it was important to Lily to do a good job at anything she put her mind to.

She left the room with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. In fact she skipped right into someone. Apologising profusely, Lily knelt on the floor, picking up the contents of the person bag which had fallen to the floor; she looked up and smiled at the person, a young Jessica Meadowes, the younger sister of Dorcas, just as pretty, but the year below Lily.

"No worries Evans," Jessica said smiling at the redhead. She winked at Lily then carried on, Lily watching her. Jessica was an odd girl, in a completely not mean way. She always accessorised her uniform, wore a pair of bright blue trainers, and kept her wand in her hair – which was always pulled back in some crazy up do. Jessica was a nice girl though.

Lily carried on, the smile still on her face, and realised, she knew a lot of odd people at Hogwarts, then realised, to the rest of the world, she was clearly odd.

"Got to be more open minded Lily," She muttered to herself as she reached the Gryffindor common room entrance.


	16. Chapter 16

The air was slightly warmer than it had been for moths. The grass was still dew covered, but no longer was it raining down upon it, but the blades had turned a vibrant green. The sky was a light blue, with puff of white cloud aimlessly sitting there. There were voices out in the grounds, laughter, chatter, as students milled about in the first nice day of the year. Everyone appeared to be relaxed, having fun, the feeling was good.

James was with his friend by the lake shore, laughing with Sirius as he told him about some of the jokes he'd played on his deranged cousin Bellatrix over the years, his girlfriend was under his arm as he did so, she too smirking at the tales he told. Remus was lying back on the shore, his cloak under his head as he read a book, beside him Becca had her head on his stomach, as she threw a miniature quaffle up and down, she was talking but no one seemed to be listening. Gypsie was trying to teach Peter how to make a mouse turn into a safety pin, though he did not seem to get far. Lily was sat right on the edge of the water, her toes buried beneath the clear barrier, watching and smiling as every so often a tentacle would appear and poke one of her toes.

It was idyllic.

And then it all changed with one small sentence from Sirius. James looked over his shoulder to where Sirius was looking and laughed, he shrugged, ignoring the direction his friend still looked in.

"He's got an obsession with Lily," James looked at Isabel at her words, raising an eyebrow at her. "He was overheard talking to Lucius about her, I didn't tell you this, but Sophia Bones is worried, Lucius has been following Lily, and Sophia knows it was Severus who asked Sluggie to hold one of his parties, well that's why Lily never turned up to the party… Lucius found her… Don't think anything happened-"

"But that's why she'd been crying," James finished, knowing the answer. He looked to where Lily sat, a smile on her face as she played with the giant squid, and felt true rage.

He stalked over to Severus, who had been sitting beneath a large tree, he heard himself yelling, but the words that came out he could not tell you. He had Severus, the horrible boy that he was at his mercy, but he would not do what he knew Snape did, not the dark arts.

"James!" He heard her yelling his name as Severus was flung into the air as if a rope hd snaked around his ankles. He watched as the greasy haired boy flailed.

"You're disgusting Snivellus!" He was yelling and the words were falling in his rage. He heard Lily, she was yelling at him. He reacted to her anger, dropping Severus, watching as he fell with a grin on her face.

"You're such a bully, Potter!" Lily was screaming, he looked at her. How could she not see?

And then he heard the words.

"Mud blood." And everything went red as he turned back on Severus and hoisted him in the air again and threatened to embarrass him, before everyone. He deserved it, how anyone could use those words to describe a girl like Lily was beyond hm. Severus Snape was a dark arts practising boy who had a dangerous obsession with Lily, and he needed to know he couldn't keep it up. James would protect her whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Lily…" Gypsies voice broke through the silence that had engulfed Lily as she in her dorm, the other girls had not followed her.

"He's such a bully… How can I ever be fooled into thinking he's a nice guy… he isn't!" Lily cried, Gypsie looked at her redheaded friend, who was currently curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow. "And Severus! I can't believe he called me that, he's meant to be my friend!"

"James was acting on what Isabel told him, she told him some stuff she'd heard, he just kinda went off on one," Gypsie told Lily who looked at her through watery green eyes. "He just literally flipped when he heard, and he just started moving… he's not a bad guy Lily, but you're so transfixed on him being egotistical and stubborn and brash that you refuse to see it over and over again. I certainly wouldn't say he isn't cocky, but where you are concerned, everything can go to damned hell as far as he is concerned, you are it."

"No-"

"Lily, the guy is in love with you," Gypsie suddenly cut across in a harsh tone, forcing Lily to look at her. It was the first time Li had ever heard Gypsie like that, and her friend held no apologies for it. "There is a boy who actually loves you, and you just can't see it, can you? You sit there like this self-righteous cow, you would rather let yourself be beaten or god know what else Malfoy would have done to you, then have James stand up for you, because as much as you sit there and think you stand up for yourself, you don't. In fact you don't even care that your friends sit here daily and worry about you, because you wouldn't report Malfoy when it would have made a difference, so determined are you!"

"Gypsie-"

"He went for you again, don't think we don't know, Sophia went to Becca about it! And it's ok for James to leave us to go to you, that's fine, but for him to put bloody Snape in his place – he's dangerous! Snape is dangerous, he's in with the wrong people, he is a danger to you! He is a danger, but we're just meant to sit here and act like it's ok-"

"Gypsie!" Lily cut across her friend and stood up, she wasn't sure what to do, but she wrapped her arms around her friend, and held her as the blonde girl suddenly burst into tears.

"You have to realise Lily, we're all terrified for you, because you shine, you shine over everyone here, over all of us, and yet you're so stubborn, so pig headed… We love you, James loves you… And you're in danger."

* * *

Lily was lying on her back and unable to sleep, Gypsie had scared her if she was honest. But then maybe that's what they thought she needed, scaring. Perhaps they were right she'd been too stubborn to report Lucius when she should have, it was too little too late, he'd been far too terrifying over Halloween. She'd let it go too far, and she lacked the control over what was happening, not controlling it like she had thought. And that had scared her friends. She knew they were worried about her, but she'd not really thought too much about it, other than knowing they did watch over her. And yet there it was, laid bare before her.

As for Severus she could not make up her mind, she knew he was getting himself stuck in a dark place, but she so desperately adored him, he was everything James was not. He was quiet, thoughtful… scared. He cared, she knew that much, but he didn't want to fall out with those within his house. James didn't seem to care so much for that, he'd done the wrong thing with Severus, but he'd done it in his own way to protect her, but Severus wasn't the enemy… Not to her. He wasn't dangerous to her. But then he'd taken to calling her a mudblood, just like his friends did.

She frowned and sat up in her bed, already able to hear the soft snoring of her roommates she moved out of the room, careful not to wake them. In her plaid pyjama bottoms and over sized t-shirt she made her way towards the boys dorms, and waited outside the room she was looking for, she pushed the door open and made her way to the bed she knew was his. She climb on the foot of it, ignoring Sirius' loud snoring, she closed the curtains and did a silencing spell. And then she poked the sleeping body, hard.

James awoke with a yelp, looking blindly around before he felt his glasses being stuffed into his hand, he forced them on his face and blinked at Lily who was sitting crossed legged on the foot of his bed.

"You're my friend James, but so was… is Severus, what you did today was awful of you. He didn't deserve that, but I guess you didn't deserve being yelled at either, I mean, you did but not everything I said was fair, you're not a bully." Lily told him firmly, James nodded along, feeling conscious of the fact he was only wearing his boxers, and he'd had a few fantasies along the lines of Lily waking him up in the middle of the night. But she didn't need to know that right now.

"Ok…"

"We're friends, James, just friends, regardless of what you… we're friends, we'll always be friends, but that doesn't mean you can attack people, or humiliate them because someone somewhere suggested that they may be a risk to me," Lily continued, she didn't seem to know where she was going with this, but she kept talking. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

James nodded and Lily smiled a small uncomfortable smile at him, like she was just realising where she was, what was happening.

"I don't love you."

The words blurted out of her mouth, and her cheek burned a bright red, and he felt his heart stop beating.

"Oh, ok."

"Ok."

She looked at him long and hard, part of her wanted to say something else, but she just didn't know what. She fidgeted, she was not ready to leave, not now. Looking at the boy before her, he looked hopeful and that was something she hadn't prepared to see on his face.

"I can change that," James told her, the happiness in his voice would not disperse as she eyed him shrewdly. "Just because you don't love me now… it doesn't mean you won't ever love me, and even if you never do, I'm not going to stop looking after you because of it." He paused before hastily carrying on. "I won't go for Sniv- Snape. Not if you don't want me to; but only for you, not for him."

Lily smiled despite herself, she wanted to frown and tell him to stop being impossible, but found she could not as she sat on the end of his bed in the middle of the night, and with him being so determined.

"Whatever you say James."


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was beaming down as Lily sat in the back of a large car, looking out as the fields passed her by. Her mum smiled at her with a bright kind smile, one that only a mother could give to her child. They were travelling to the Potters house, by car, the offer had been made for them to travel by other means, but Mr Evans was insistent that they travel by car. He may be proud of Lily, but that didn't mean he could handle other forms of transportation. They had all been invited there, for the special event.

Mitchell Derrick Potter was going to marry Matilda McGonagall. And Lily and her parents were on their way to attend the wedding, each with wide smiles on their faces. They pulled up alongside the familiar house, a large cream building, Lily smiled at it, so many joyous summer breaks were spent here. They stepped into the house, welcomed by Silvia the family house elf.

"Missus Evansies, a pleasure, a pleasure!" Silvia's voice was an octave or two higher, her eyes were wider then Lily had ever seen them, the smile bright. Apparently everyone was happy today, and why not?

Lily paused to look at herself in the mirror as they walked through the house, she was wearing a light blue summer dress, it was formal enough to wear to a wedding with lace detailing. She smiled her mother was wearing a lilac skirt suit, while her father wore a pale grey suit and pale blue tie. They smiled at each other one last time before moving to the garden.

* * *

She was a princess, a vision, so true a beauty it was almost too much to bear. She wore a silken dress of pure white, the material danced over her skin, hanging delicately from wide shoulder straps, the tops of her arms covered by only thinnest piece of pearl decorated lace. The dress must have come straight out of the nineteen forties, and was so perfect for her. Her skin was its usual pale colour, but it wasn't pale, it was glowing… She was breath-taking, lips a brilliant shade of red. Her dark hair was pulled up in a complicated knot, pinned with pearl slides. She wore a veil, it was long, and covered her mostly bare back, revealed under the almost backless dress. In her hands she held a neatly tied bouquet of pale cream and dusty pink flowers.

She glided across the white carpet that led her to the groom; he looked endlessly handsome in his grey morning suit.

Lily found herself smiling; it was unbelievable how each of the Potter brothers looked alike. Then for some unknown reason she pictured it being James… Him standing at the end of the aisle, looking his most dashing. She felt a tightening in her stomach at the mere thought. But she pushed it aside, trying to blink the image away, it would not fade however.

She smiled as everyone rose, clapping and smiling, cheering and congratulating the newly married couple.

* * *

There was music and dancing, she was laughing as Sirius pulled her onto the dance floor. James was rocking some moves, while Gypsie laughed as she failed to get Remus to move with some rhythm. Becca was nowhere to be found, but Lily was not worried, she was probably just hanging around with Leigh. They were all having a blast.

Mitchell was twirling and whirling Tillie, they looked so right together. Both had the biggest happiest smiles on their faces and paused every so often to kiss each other. Lily smiled, one day that could be her.

* * *

"All alone? Not much in the dancing mood?" Becca looked up from the plate of food she'd been playing with and saw a familiar figure standing there, blonde hair perfectly curled wearing a pretty flowery pink dress, intense silver eyes watching her.

"No," Becca replied curtly, then looked around the large marquee that had been put up in the potters garden. "Why are you here, I hadn't realised your family was friendly with the Potters?"

"They're not," The girl replied with a small impish shrug. "But my brother is friendly with Mitchell, and I asked to come with him as his plus one."

Becca eyes the girl cautiously, shrugging at her words; it was of little interest to Becca, mostly. She thought it odd however; it was not like the girl was particularly close to anyone other than her brother here. Cecelia Runcorn was not close to anyone. She was cold and calculating, and for the most part Becca had nothing to do with her. For the most part. The occasional glance, the guilty sweep of eyes over her body.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

She found herself following Cecelia to the back of the garden, hidden away from the rest of the guests. Her breathing was hitched, and she was sure that Cecelia knew it. This was too much. Cecelia leant against a tree and eyed her up and down, and suddenly Becca felt so unsure of herself. She was not like the other girls, her friends. So endlessly pretty, so sure of themselves.

"You don't have a boyfriend," Cecelia stated grinning at Becca, her eyes never looking at her face, but over her body. Becca fidgeted before her, not knowing or understanding. "And I have a theory."

Becca gulped, and in one single fluid motion found herself pinned against the tree, Cecelia before her. And she looked her in the eyes. Cecelia Runcorn, stunning Slytherin, a heart shaped face, slightly too wide parted eyes, small upturned nose, and heart shaped lips. She was slim but well developed. She had a reputation, and for the last year at the very least Cecelia had caught Becca's attention. Something that Becca herself wasn't sure she understood.

With her hands either side of Beccas head she leaned forward, her lips parted, small smirk playing across them as she paused just mere milimeters from Beccas face.

"Do it," She murmured, and no further invitation was needed, Becca lurched forward, her lips attaching to Cecelia and a groan emitted from her. Her head was spinning, her body clenching with desire and as quick as it all happened, it stopped. Cecelia pulled away and laughed harshly. "I knew it!"

Becca looked confused at the bright gleam in Cecelia's eyes as she smirked at her.

"You're gay!"

Something hit Becca like a boulder to the chest and she was suddenly winded by the accusation, she'd never used the word before herself, never thought of herself as… Sure she didn't really like boys, not like Isabelle, Gypsie or Lily… But that didn't… She blinked at looked at the smirking Slytherin before her and set her jaw.

"You just did that to prove a point?" Becca asked with disbelief tainting her voice, she was blinking, her mouth hanging open with her shock.

"And I did, didn't I? You're such a freak!"

"Hold right up!" Becca suddenly barked, anger surging through her body. "You kissed me just to prove that I like girls? Why? Are you actually so damned insecure that you needed to convince yourself that girls would kiss you as well as the endless trail of lads you've left behind you? How dare you play me like that?"

"Now you're angry?" Cecelia laughed, shrugging at Beccas words. "Fact of the matter is I'm not the one who gets their knickers in a twist over their friends-"

"No I don't… Merlin I may be gay, but I'm still a better person than you." Becca growled pushing herself from the tree and wandering past the blonde girl who no less than ten minutes ago she would have done almost anything for is she had asked nicely. She was stunned and angry, it didn't matter if she was a bloody unicorn, she wouldn't have done that to someone just to prove a point.

"I wonder what everyone will say when they find out?" Cecelia's voice rung out and Becca frowned.

"Watch as I sit back and don't give a damn what they think."


	18. Chapter 18

"So," James sat beside Becca in the garden two days after the wedding had happened. He had not expected Becca to show up, but then why would he? But she said she needed to talk, to a guy before she spoke to the girls, and he couldn't turn her away. She looked upset. "Cecelia Runcorn… Guess that's passed then?"

Becca laughed despite herself and pushed a lock of honey brown hair behind her ear, nodding slightly. She shrugged and bit her lip and frowned all at once, there was so much going through her head. She didn't really know what she wanted to say when she had suddenly appeared in James' living room; instead she just turned up knowing she needed to speak to someone.

"She was just trying to prove some point to herself," Becca shrugged again and wrung her fingers, feeling frustrated at the turn of events. "And fishing for gossip to tell everyone."

"Bitch," James added in, grinning at Becca and nudging her with his shoulder as they sat side by side on the patio. She managed a small smile which made him feel a bit more at ease. "So… I mean… How… Who… What… Er…"

"Oh I dunno James, I just never developed the crush on guys thing, like I've seen you and Sirius almost butt naked and it never even tickled a fancy in me… I mean, I just never got it… But Cecelia, bitch though she may be, she was – is – stunning and just caught my attention." Becca admitted. "I guess I didn't even really realise it was like that."

"But you've never like, kissed a bloke?" James asked and Becca shook her head no in response, James took a deep breath and frowned and then grinned at her. "Becca I'm gonna kiss ya."

And with those words James leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against Becca's lips. He was not soft, not like Cecelia was, her skin and lips were so soft under her lips. James did not yield there however and his tongue prodded out slightly and for all her will, Becca snorted.

James pulled back looking highly affronted.

"Did you just snort when I tried to tongue you?!" But he did not get a direct answer, instead peals of laughter as Becca fell from her sitting position on the patio to lying down, her hands over her face, and despite himself, James too grinned.

He lay back on the patio beside her and looked up at the bright blue sky above them, waiting for the laughter to stop.

"Oh, I'm sorry James," Becca finally gasped out. "It's not your kissing… but it… it was weird."

James looked at Becca through the corner of his eye, staying silent, as Becca wiped tears from her face. She relaxed and took a deep breath and sighed.

"When it was Cecelia, everything inside my body just… tightened, it was… I felt… It was sexy, and she was gorgeous, and it was short, and clearly a massive mistake, but I felt things inside me, and I just… you don't feel the same." Becca explained quietly. "I guess I'm gay."

"Meh, no need for labels here," James told her with a shrug, he put his arm around Beccas shoulders and pulled her close for a hug. Becca Wood liked girls, and as far as James was concerned, that was fine.

"I'm scared," Becca whispered as she curled towards James.

"What of?"

"What everyone will say."

James said nothing for a second or two before taking a deep breath.

"People will always find a reason to hate other people, for us the problem tends to be blood, for the muggles they have this thing about race, and I guess for you it's your sexuality, but that doesn't mean all people hate for those reasons, and I guess the fact of the matter it's about the people who love you for all you are, not despite or for it, but just because you are you."

Becca was silent for a few seconds as she lay there in James arms, feeling safe.

"You're a good person, James."

* * *

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Well…"

There was a slightly awkward pause; the four girls in the room did not look at each other, before the blonde girl let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"We're no angry, you idiot!" The blonde declared loudly. "It's hardly an issue, but you could have spoken to us before Is bumped into bleeding Runcorn in town. We love you however you come."

"How do I tell you something I'm not even sure of myself?" One of the others asked, as she closed her light green eyes and shrugged. "I didn't know… I dunno…"

"Well I guess we can't hold that against you," A redheaded girl stated as she looked at her friend. There had been much confusion when Isabel had turned up at Lily's house asking if she knew that their friend was into girls, a fact that she certainly hadn't been aware of. The fact that it had been thrown at Isabel as some sort of insult was even less expected, especially as Cecelia's friends had burst into peals of laughter. "I think Cecelia's spread her news around, I hope you're ok with that Becca, I know it's not ideal…"

"No, it isn't, but James told me it was best just to be me-"

"James did?" The redhead asked with shock written across her face, the others each rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Lily, he was a lot of help, he was so lovely, I don't know what I would have done without him."

* * *

Isabel was standing by herself by the entrance to Kings Cross Station, waiting patiently for her friends. Her parents had dropped her off some five minutes ago, waving her good bye. Usually she had a sibling or two with her, but as she entered her sixth year, she was the last in her family to be attending Hogwarts. Lucas had finished as she began her fourth year, and now worked in the ministry. Grace had only just finished, she was taking time to go travelling around the world, something Isabel was very jealous of.

Sighing she leaned against the brickwork, and scanned the roads. Remus and Lily were certain to travel by car, the others would apparate to the nearest scheduled alleyway. After a few seconds Gypsie appeared, she too was on her own, being the only child that she was. Her mass of blonde curls were fling free as per usual. She wore a brightly coloured dress, covered in little sequins and jewels.

"Enjoyed your holiday then?" Isabel asked eyeing up her clothing with warm approval, only Gypsie.

"So much!" Gypsie replied enthusiastically. Isabel grinned and scanned the road before them once again, finally catching sight of Lily's car.

"Looks like Lily will be joining us," Isabel drawled pushing herself form the wall and wrapping an arm around Gypsies shoulders, waiting for her friend casually. She stepped forward, when Gypsies hand grabbing her side stopped her, she looked down at her friends face. Eyes wide, mouth squeezed shut, she was paler than usual and concern filled Isabel as she stood there before her friend. She heard a car door open, and looked up, but she did not look at the car. Her eyes followed the direction of her friends to see a person stood there wearing a black cloak, just hidden in the shadows, wand out.

She felt it before she heard it, the rush of air, the wave of heat, and then brick against her back, the sharp agonising pain of her head hitting the wall, the warmth that slide down her neck. And then the roaring noise, unlike anything she heard before, followed quickly by voice, screaming, wailing voices.

She blinked, there was dust on her face, blurring her vision, she looked to where she had heard the car, but nothing but the burning corpse of what had once been a large family car sat there.

There was a scream, a blistering painful scream, and it took a second to realise it was her own, as her hands reached out, she scrambled forward, looking around blindly for a familiar safe figure. She found a mass of blonde curls, but her friend was silent as blood swelled from a wound at the front of her head, half hidden in her hairline.

The ache in the back of her head was numb as she scanned the area, it was chaos. The heat form the flames were overbearing, making it impossible to breathe, people were running, something was happening. Flashes of colour danced around her, as she sat there, cradling her friends body. Something begun to swell in her stomach and she pushed herself from her friend as vomit came up, she looked down at it spilled across the dark pavement, it was the wrong colour. It was wrong. She blinked.

She felt someone nearby and looked at them, a small figure wearing a black cloak was leaning over a body on the floor. Unthinking, Isabel pushed herself to her knees, and dragged herself into a standing position, she looked down at the person the Deatheater was looming over, wand in hand, and realised she knew that person.

Rage filled her in a way she had never imagined possible, a pure complete rage, she saw red, she seethed, and she threw herself at the robed person. She was on their back, kicking, scratching, biting and screaming. Her wand all but forgotten completely as her fury was unleashed. The person struggled against her, still fighting to keep their want pointed at the figure that lay unconscious or already dead on the floor. A beautiful redhead.

The pair tumbled to the floor, the persons cloaked arms fell back as they reached for some form of support that never appeared, revealing a gruesome black mark on their forearm. Isabel released a shriek and launched herself at the arm, her teeth grasping at the mark. Her victim screamed a pathetic, terrified scream.

For just a second Isabel looked at the Deatheater, a male, face hidden behind his mask, but given his frame it was easy to identify him as male. He was not imposing or scary, he couldn't have been very much older than herself, and in that moment, she couldn't have hated anyone anymore.

Finally as they pair eyed each other, she realised he was not alone, there were easily at least thirty Deatheaters around, however they were not alone, Aurors and others Isabel recognised appeared, fighting ruthlessly against each other. She was distracted however when the male she had attacked stepped forward, she let out a ferocious growl and he backed off.

She moved back to Lily, her friend was breathing and relief washed over Isabel as she realised there were tears rolling down her cheeks, warm and heavy and blurring her vision, she grasped the back of her friends shirt and pulled her towards the spot where Gypsie lay. Finally as the three were together Isabel felt a heaviness, she tried to call for help, but her voice would not work, she blinked, but her vision was becoming worse, she wanted to lie down, she needed to sleep.

With one last look at her friends, she sighed and let her eyes flutter close before letting the warming darkness overwhelm her.

* * *

James had followed his mum and dad when the message came; there had been an incident outside of the train station. His trunk lay forgotten in the hallway as he and his siblings all ran towards the fireplace, not sure what they would face.

When they reached the station at last, they realised quickly this was more than an incident. James was pushed aside by his brother as a stray curse shot towards him, forcing a quick grateful smile each of the Potters went in a different direction.

James himself had just downed a Deatheater with a decent body bind curse when he heard his sisters scream, he looked towards the pair who were crouching on the floor beside a bundle of bodies, he ran forward, not pausing when a curse caught his arm, ignoring the warm splatter of blood. What he found made his blood run cold.

"Lily."

Sophie was pulling Isabel in her arms, ready to disapparate, she looked at Leigh who was grasping onto Gypsies limp form, she looked at James, her face set with determination.

"James, you have to hold onto me tightly! Get hold of Lily, good, hold her tightly!" James did as his sister told him, grasping Lily between him and Leigh and clamping his arms around his sisters waist, pinning Lily to her. A small pop assured them Sophie had left, Leigh closed her eyes, James prepared himself for the feeling of disapparation, but something else happened altogether, he felt the burst of heat and lost his grip on Leigh as they were blown apart. He barely managed to hold onto Lily, as he flew through the air. When they landed it was heavy against something metal, there was glass, and the wound in his arm stung painfully, but Lily was still in his arms.

"James…" He looked at the redhead who stirred in his arms, and felt her hands grasp at his wrists; she looked at him, her emerald eyes wide with confusion. He could see her, she was alive, he felt his heart pound as he finally got to look into those eyes. There was a cut somewhere in her hair that was bleeding, there were burn marks on her shirt and painful looking wounds which she seemed not to have realised where there yet. But she was looking at him, she said his name, and for now it was the greatest thing he had ever seen or heard.

"We need to get out, Lily, we need to get away from here," James told her firmly as he slid them off the car they had apparently landed on. He kept his arms around her, fearful for any sudden collapse. "We need to get you safe."

Lily nodded, though he wasn't sure if she had really understood what he was saying. He pulled away and looked around, spotting an opening he pulled Lily towards it, however he did not get far before he felt the most agonising pain he had ever felt, it was incomparable. He felt a bubbling scream, his eyes jammed shut against the assault as his body erupted into flames.

"JAMES!" The only thing he could hear past the sound of his blood rushing through his body and the thumping of his heart as it attempted to escape his chest was the sound of her voice. His name. He felt her hands on his chest, dragging, pulling, and he looked to see a figure that he had never before seen in person, and yet he knew who he was.

A spell darted towards them and James barely managed to throw himself out of its way before it struck, instead it left a large hole in the pavement. James swore as he pulled Lily towards him, blindly throwing a curse over his shoulder, and tugging Lily to safety as she recovered her wand from her pocket and used it to throw curses as well.

"James, he's going to kill us."

Her words were spoken with such softness that for a second it could have been mistaken for calm, if it were not for the look of terror on her face.

"Not today he isn't." James replied, throwing another curse in the vague direction of the man who was trying to kill them.

A bright flash of green screeched past them, blowing a car onto its side with a deafening crash, the sound of metal against stone assaulting their ears as the two teens ducked under the noise, again being just missed by another spell. James looked over his shoulder at the man who walked calmly towards them. If it weren't for his controlled movements, the quickness of his attacks, James would have assumed him deathly ill. His skin was pale, almost grey in colour, his features were gaunt and wrong in a way he could not place. His eyes were wrong as well, the whites looked bloodshot, like he'd had more than a few heavy nights.

"What do you want?" James yelled, his voice sounding more confident than he felt. They were cornered, the muggles were mostly gone, but there were sirens in the distance. It was the flaming remains of cars that held them captive.

"You dead, before you have the chance to cause me any problems," The replied was so flippant it would be easy to think he was considering what to have for breakfast – not telling two teenager why he was going to murder them. "Now Potter, be a good lad and die."

His wand lifted and James reacted over thinking his sent a curse, causing a huge explosion to the right of their attacker, the move was so subtle it was completely unnoticed by the man, if you could call him that. And he was caught unawares, protecting his fine film of skin form shard of glass that flew at him.

With that distraction James looked at Lily for less then a second before hurtling her and himself over one of the overturned cars and around the corner, they both ran, their feet hitting the pavement so hard their bodies wanted to shudder, but they would not stop.

Finally after what seemed like hours, James stopped dragging Lily, and the two rested in a alley way, the noise of battles long left behind.

"James, that was You-Know-Who." Lily stated, her breathing ragged as she leaned against the wall and felt her heart thump into her ribs. James nodded, unable to speak as he too gasped for breath. "He wants to kill us."

James looked at Lily and nodded, then shrugged, forcing a small smile on his face, if only to try and reassure Lily, she forced a small smile on her face before blinking and a sudden feeling of pain gripping at her heart.

"James, my dad was in the car."


	19. Chapter 19

How she found herself inside the walls of St Mungo's, all around everything was white and clean, there was someone standing before her wearing lime green robes. Lily blinked at the lime green robed woman, she was a brunette with deeply tanned skin, she looked concerned, her mouth was moving, but Lily could hear nothing. Beside her James started throwing his arms about extravagantly, the woman nodded, she turned and spoke to someone, a bed appeared before her.

James was grasping her arm, helping her onto the bed. He left go and she let out a whimper in protest, her hands reaching out and grasping for his hands, refusing to let go. They were wheeled around the corner and into a room, she felt dizzy and closed her eyes, still refusing to let go of James' hand.

* * *

"James what are you doing here?" James looked towards the familiar voice and saw Sophie standing there, the pretty pink summer dress she had been wearing was splattered with blood and charred in one corner.

"Lily," James murmured. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I really don't," Sophie sighed, pulling her little brother into her arms and hugging him tightly. "Isabel is being seen to, there's some damage in her head, I didn't really understand. I left Leigh with you and Gypsie, is she here?"

"I haven't see her," James told his sister, unwilling to look her in the eye, certain he'd see pain written in there. He paused before thinking over his words, he wanted to tell her, needed to in fact, but how he approached telling her what had happened was difficult. "He wanted to kill us, both me and Lily, he targeted us, specifically, he could have done it. We only just got away… And Lily's dad, he was in the car, I don't know if he got out. I didn't see him, Lily got out, maybe he did."

Sophie pulled away from her brother, holding him at arm's length by the shoulder, and eyed him carefully.

"Don't worry about Him, You-Know-Who will be put in his place. I'll see if I can get hold of anyone, I'll try Hogwarts first, and we'll see if we can find Lily's dad," Sophie told him firmly. James nodded and remained in place, watching as Sophie disappeared.

The truth was, he was lost. Lily had been taken to a different area of St Mungo's, her wounds were a lot more severe then he had realised. And now he was on his own in the family room, like an imposter, because it should be her dad in here, but they did not know what had happened to him.

A Healer wandered in and James smiled weakly, this was a young guy, who inspected his arm.

"This is a quick fix, then I'll see if you can visit your girlfriend," James nodded at the healer, not wanting to correct him. The healer looked at his face. "Let us know if there's anything that bothering you, you've been through a traumatic experience."

James said nothing. There was nothing to be said. He sat down and frowned, suddenly exhausted.

* * *

"Professor Slughorn, is Headmaster Dumbledore available?" Sophies voice broke through the silence that had engulfed office. The aging man looked shocked as he looked at the fireplace,e seeing the familiar face of his old student.

"Goodness girl!" He exclaimed with surprise. "Have you not heard? There was an attack-"

"I know sir, I was there," Sophie cut him off, she did not want to be rude, but time was of the essence. "Lily Evans was caught in it, she and James are at St Mungo's, we haven't seen anyone else, have you any news?"

Slughorn regarded the young woman with surprise, Lily Evans, fear struck him, Lily Evans was one of his most promising students.

"He left about an hour ago; the students are due to arrive in just a few hours, the train left on time… I will send out word, but I expect you will find people at St Mungo's very soon," Slughorn told her sorrowfully. He got up and moved as quick as was possible for his heaving body across the room, fetching a book and passing it to Sophie through the emerald flames. "Bring this to Miss Evans for me."

Sophie nodded once before disappearing. She blinked and looked around the room, sighing heavily as she rubbed her hands over her face before looking at the book that had fallen by her feet. She picked it up and pulled herself towards the room where James was waiting, feeling heavy hearted as she did so, however she reasoned with herself, at current, no news was good news. She had just reached the waiting room when there was a burst of activity, turning she saw familiar faces filter past in a blur and steadied herself – there was a lot of blood.

"Sophie?" She looked and saw her twin limping towards her looking relieved. "Sophie, merlin you're safe!"

Leigh suddenly clamped her arms around Sophie's neck and held on for dear life as tears suddenly erupted and the girl was sobbing, Sophie was in shock, but she tentatively wrapped her arms around her sisters waist and held her close. And then it occurred to her, what had her sister seen out there?

* * *

Hogwarts was silent as the students stumbled in to the great castle, filling the great hall, and not a single word was spoken by a single one of them. Minerva looked at each face as they found their respective houses and her heart broke. There was a pain that hung over them each, and it was all because of the same thing, she was grateful they did not yet know the whole truth, it would be far too much for them to bear if they did, she was sure.

She remembered the moment they had received word of the explosion outside of the train station, at the time it was just an explosion, but the word quickly followed that some students had been caught in the explosion. Minerva had been informed quickly that student Lily Evans, Gypsie Hookum and Isabel Abbott had been caught in the crossfire. Word was also passed on that a second year Hufflepuff had also been caught; apparently no one was innocent anymore.

She looked down at the rows of silent students and sighed heavily, unsure what she could say to them. She knew Lily, Isabel and Gypsie were all still in the hospital, with some close friends and family. Albus should be here to speak to them; he would know what to say.

Instead she stepped forward, feeling the weight of their hopes and dreams upon her shoulders as she looked back at the faces of the innocents.

"Today is usually a day where we meet with friends after a break, where the year is filled with promise and the unexpected. Today we greet new students with welcome arms, but it is marred by this attack. I am now going to go to receive the new first years, it is more important than ever for you to welcome them to your respective houses."

* * *

There was a hand on her head, stroking her hair, whispering softly, familiar. Something about it all seemed so sad, and she could not understand why. Her eyes felt like they were glued together as she lay there but she forced them open and blinked up at the slightly too bright ceiling.

"Lily," Her name was spoken by a familiar voice, it sounded so welcoming and safe, she turned her head and saw her mother sitting there smiling a small smile at her, tears filled her eyes as she looked back at Lily. "Oh my baby."

Lily blinked, she felt warmth in her heart as she sat there gazing at her moth, and it was all alright for just a second.

"Daddy…?" She turned expecting to see her father standing on the other side of her bed, but he was not there, she looked back to her mother who watched her carefully. The woman Lily adored closed her eyes and took a deep breath as tears rolled down her head.

"They did everything they could, but he… He couldn't survive the injuries he sustained."

And her world began to fall apart.


	20. Chapter 20

Sixth year was for all intentions and purposes meant to be the last year of freedom, seventh year N.E. took over, and then after that the real world decided what to do with them. Sixth year was the last beacon of hopes, dreams and trouble. They were meant to be at Hogwarts causing mayhem and havoc, to be enjoying the last true days of their youth.

And yet here they were, sitting in a hospital room, and waiting. Lily had been released, her wounds had healed well, the worst was some swelling in her brain, but that had been reduced and she'd had few further problems. Well, if you exclude the horror of being told your father had been burnt to death in the family car. She'd not spoken to any of them about that yet, no one felt like pushing her for anything either. No, for the most part they sat in silence, just watching what was happening, waiting for something. This could only last until the end of the day, tomorrow classes began once more and they were told to attend. Becca wasn't sure she was up to it.

She sighed, pushing back her honey brown locks and felt a heavy sense of regret, she knew in truth she would have been no help to her friends in their time of need, but that they had gone through this at their meeting point was painful. She looked to Lily, the redhead looked tired as she sat there with her head in her hands, the whole experience had taken its toll on her. Beside her James waited, he'd not spoken much since the ordeal either, though was often caught just watching Lily, as if waiting for her to fall apart.

Sirius was also badly affected. Sophie had gotten Isabel out of the mess quickly, had she waited or been caught up any more Isabel would have died from her injuries. She had a few broken bones and ribs, her body had been bruised and a piece of metal had been throw in the original explosion embedding itself in her stomach, it had been no bigger than a key apparently, but that did not mean it hadn't done damage. Her parents and brother and sister were constantly popping in from work. Grace had given up her travels and returned home, she spent the most time with the group. She occasionally would sit and stare and Sirius blankly, though none of them knew why.

Remus spent time with frequently, though would go back to Hogwarts and take out a new book to read to Gypsie every few hours, sitting on the other side of Lily as she faced the two beds. Gypsies parents visited frequently, Mrs Hookum often bought food for them.

Peter avoided them, none of them questioned this, he was never very sure of himself around the girls, and this was an emotional few days.

Sophie spent large amounts of time with Leigh, she was alright, but the pair had taken time from their respective jobs as Leigh was on crutches with a broken wrist, the Healers had tried to heal it, but there was dark magic on the wound which had meant that for all their attempts Leigh wrist was still broken. Wheelchair it was. Leigh visited them as well. She'd tried to get Gypsie out, but there had been another explosion as they were disapparating, and Gypsies' legs and been splinched. She was conscious, though not very talkative, she'd gone into some sort of heart failure during the attack, Leigh had done the only thing she knew to do, muggle CPR she'd seen on TV and quickly got her out of the destruction.

"I have to go," Lily's voice broke at about midday, they all turned to look at her. "Funeral."

James frowned, so soon? He stood up beside Lily and noticed for the first time that she'd been wearing a plain black dress with black shoes and her red hair neatly tied back.

"Do you want someone to go with you, I could…"

"Yes, please," Lily replied quietly, James nodded, he looked down at himself, he was wearing his dark jeans which weren't too bad, but his trainers and Magpies jumper would not do.

"Take these," Remus suddenly spoke up, as he pulled off his dark brown shoes, they were slightly tattered but would be a better option. Sirius stood up and pulled his dark grey jumper over his head, handing it to James, who swapped tops with.

Finally he looked better than he had before, or at least a bit more appropriate. Lily nodded at him, her cheeks slightly reddened and the pair moved towards the door, their friends watching them leave.

* * *

"Do you want to sit down?" James asked Lily as he looked at her, she had moved into the house, the funeral had been much what he had expected, his mother and father had taken them and remained to pay their respects. Now Lily simply stood in her room, looking at everything that sat inside.

It was cream, with cream walls and floor and white furniture. There was a massive book shelf that was sure to collapse if she added another book to the masses that sat there. Other than that it looked rather unlived in, probably due to the fact she wasn't there all year. James looked around before moving to the bed and sitting on it, Lily walked towards him, before turning to a picture on the bedside, it was of her, Gypsie, Isabel and Becca, she stroked Isabels face carefully.

"It was us, wasn't it?" Lily voice broke the silence, it was small and clearly unused as it croaked the first word out. "That attack, it was all about us."

"We don't know that-"

"Why else would He go for us directly, he wanted to eliminate us, or maybe you, just… It doesn't make sense, why us? We're sixteen years old, nothing yet, nothing special." Her voice did not get any louder as she spoke, and she seemed to be thinking aloud rather than speaking to him. "Maybe You are James, but I'm just a muggleborn."

"Lily-" He wanted to say something but what he was not sure. He looked away and sighed heavily. "I'll go get us a drink, I'll be back in a minute."

When he reached the kitchen he quickly helped himself to two glasses of orange juice that sat among the other refreshments and turned to head back when Lily's mother approached him.

"James, can I speak to you quickly?" She asked, James nodded, like he could actually refuse anything she asked on the day she buried her husband. "I want to ask you a favour, it's Lily… Can you just look out for her? She and her father were really close and… Well… she's taken this as to be expected, we all have, but as I can't be with her…"

"Of course Mrs Evans," James replied without hesitation, smiling carefully at the woman before him, she nodded and flattened imaginary creases in her skirt suit before going to the kitchen. James sighed and moved up the stair well and back to Lily. She was sitting on the bed when he came back, looking blankly at the floor, she looked up at him, her big emerald eyes were full of tears and she seemed so very young in that moment.

"We'll get him for this," Her words did not falter, they were strong and full of meaning as she looked at him, eyes still watery but blazing. "No one can be allowed to do what he does, we will get him for the things that he's done, the fear he breeds and the hate he suffers. We'll get him."

"Alright, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do."


	21. Chapter 21

They were back at Hogwarts; Isabel had joined them, on almost full form. She was on strict orders to stop playing quidditch. She'd received a very nasty head injury; in fact it was enough to cause her much confusion and occasional memory problems. Playing quidditch was a large risk, far too likely to receive another head injury.

"This is horrible," Isabel sighed as she sat in the stands, watching as James led the try outs for her replacement. Out of fairness he tried out for all positions, to see what talent there would be available for reserve if there was another issue. Isabel had insisted on going to see the new talent, and it wasn't bad, but none were quite as talented as she was. "I mean, they aren't awful, but this is what I am meant to be doing."

"Stop whining," Lily scolded, playfully nudging her friend with her shoulder. "You know you can't, no need to torture yourself over it."

"I know, I know," Isabel sighed, Gypsie sat beside her, wrapped in her cloak and scarf.

"James understands, and I mean, there is a reason he asked you to come to try outs today, he wants your input," Gypsie pointed out with a small smile. "He trusts your opinion and in your own way you still get to be involved."

"Ok, I get it you two," Isabel laughed at last, wrapping an arm around both Lily's and Gypsies shoulders and pulling them close. "I'm alive and still involved."

* * *

"James, there really is only one option," Isabel said as she and James wandered back to the common room together. "Hooper, she's the only one there who has enough skill, and she's not an absolute idiot."

"Ellie Hooper? But she wasn't the best…"

"No, but if I came to training and taught her a few things, it would not be fine, especially with you and Becca beside her," Isabel looked at James seriously. "She's fifteen, she's tiny, she's quick."

"Yeah…"

"Stop fighting me on this," Isabel told James at his hesitance. "She's got real potential, yes maybe two others at a push were slightly better, but not better enough to make up for the fact they were younger and more cocky, and were doing it not because they loved the game. Ellie is a hundred times the best person for Gryffindor."

"You're being bossy," James stated, grinning at Isabel who nodded head her, she was after all being  
very bossy. "Alright, I'll give her further consideration."

"That's just your way of say I've gotten my way without actually admitting that I'm right," Isabel sung, skipping ahead of her friend.

* * *

"James, you've been really busy with Evans recently," Peter voice squeaked, James looked towards his friend, frowning. "I mean, you never hang out with us anymore."

"What do you mean, Sirius and Remus are around all the time," James replied confused, the truth was Peter was always welcome to hang around with them, they always asked him to join them. However more and more frequently he would say no, and skulk off on his own. They were a bit worried maybe, but then each to their own. People grow up and they grow apart, maybe that was all that was happening. Apparently not. "You are always welcome, you know that."

"Not always…"

"Peter, you're one of our best friends, of course you are," James told him firmly.

Peter nodded along, but something in him told him it just wasn't that easy.

* * *

"So boy, a moment alone," Isabel murmured as she straddled her boyfriend who was sat on his bed, grinning at her. "What you gonna do with me."

Sirius shrugged smirking at his girlfriend, before hugging her close to him, feeling hand fingers play through his hair and feeling comfort in that moment.

"This works," Sirius mumbled, Isabel looked down at him and smiled to herself, if this was what worked for him, then it could work for her too. She bent her head, kissing the top of his perfectly curled locks. She smiled; her little troublemaker was such a softie. The thought was reassuring. They would not say they loved each other, at barely seventeen years old neither could claim to truly know what it was. This was close enough. "I like you Isabel."

Laughing Isabel grasped his face in her hands, making him look at her.

"I would hope so too."

Sirius laughed and nodded, eyeing his girlfriend's beautiful face, she was great. But she was scary too; scary with how fragile she seemed now. He worried that he could break her, worried that she would get into an accident. It was not normal for him to feel this for another person, fear.

"I still can't figure out what happened that day," Sirius admitted, there was a sense of loss in his voice as he spoke. "I mean, James doesn't like to talk too much about it…"

"It was Lily," Isabel answered, she'd been thinking about it over and over for ages, and it always come back to her redheaded friend. "I mean, it was her car, her dad, the intention was to kill Lily originally, after that all I know is that _He_ spoke to James. I can guess what was said, but Lily doesn't like to talk too much about what happened. She blames herself for my injuries, like she believe had she never turned up then nothing would have happened… But I still think there's more to it than that."

"I think I'm with you on that."

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Becca looked up and smiled at the girl who had spoken to her, currently she was alone in the library, reading a quidditch book. It was something she liked to do when she was stressed, and with her friends and what had happened to them, it was hard not to feel stressed. She looked at the girl, all long chocolate brown hair and thick glasses.

"Yeah thanks, how are you?" Becca replied sitting up in her chair, the girl nodded pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, taking a seat beside her. "So…"

"There's been rumours…" The girl stated, seeming uncomfortable about something.

"Yeah well, it's Hogwarts Sophia, nothing stays secret long," Becca joked, shrugging slightly. Rumours was a polite way of saying it, Cecelia had made it quite clear to everyone what Becca was, which was great considering Becca herself was not sure. "Why so interested?"

Sophia said nothing she fidgeted, she twisted a ring on one of her fingers before sighing heavily to herself. She shook her head, saying nothing before getting to her feet and leaving Becca sat at the table on her own.

Curiosity spiked in the Gryffindor girl however, and Becca closed her book and followed the other girl form the library.

"Sophia?" She reached the girl who was stood with her forehead resting against the stone wall, her hands limp by her side. The girl looked at her and blinked.

"Maybe I'm like you…"

Becca felt surprise wash over her; she'd not really expected that.

"Maybe I like girls too…"

"It's not really a maybe thing… I do like girls, and I don't like boys…" Becca replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly. She wanted to say more, but there was nothing more she could bring herself to say.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Mr Lupin," McGonagall's voice broke Remus' daydream, he was not one to usually daydream, but an errant thought caught him off guard as he sat in the back of the class with Peter, who had become less and less talkative. "I realise you have prefect duties to contend with, however I was wondering if you would be willing to provide extra tuition to a fifth year student?"

"Yes, of course," Remus replied immediately, McGonagall smiled at his response, before placing a piece of parchment before him.

_Jessica Meadowes_

_6pm, Library_

_Struggling with Vanishing spells in particular. _

Remus tucked the piece of parchment away and smiled, he could do vanishing spells well, this should be relatively easy.

It was six o'clock and he was sitting in the library, waiting patiently for Jessica Meadowes. The door pushed open and he looked up to see a girl walk towards him, she was not like her sister, who he knew fairly well, the younger Meadowes girl had a longer face and nose, her hair was a lighter shade of blonde, but she had the same frame as her sister, both were slight. She smiled and wandered towards Remus.

"Alright tutor boy, let's do this."


	22. Chapter 22

"You look rather lonely sitting here," A voice said, peter jumped and looked around, his eyes falling on the familiar face of Imogen Chambers, it surprised him that she would speak to him, maybe James or Sirius, but not him… "Can I join you?"

"Er, er… Sure!" Peter squeaked, he'd have never said no to her, not when she was smiling at him in such a nice way. She sat down on the step beside him, a smile still on her lips as she looked at him.

"How are you feeling Peter?" She asked him kindly.

"You know my name!" Peter was astonished, how on each did Imogen Chambers know his name, usually he was just Sirius' friend or James'. No one really seemed to really know him.

"Of course I do!" Imogen laughed, placing her hand on Peters arm, she felt him twitch under her palm and smiled warmly at him. "You're Peter Pettigrew, I know exactly who you are."

The way she said it, it was like he was centre of her world, it was so different to how any girl had ever spoken to him before, it was rather exciting! And she was touching him! Peter tried so hard to act cool as he sat there beside one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts, and she spoke to him in such a nice way.

"I've been keeping an eye on you actually Peter," Imogen told him. "You should hang out with me a bit more, I've noticed you're friends… well, they're great guys and everything, but I think they've over looked you a little bit since they've all gotten their little girlfriends."

"No… well yes, we don't hang out like we used to," Peter admitted slowly, not that he really liked the idea at all. "It's Evans' fault… she doesn't like the pranks…"

"I've never really liked Evans," Imogen told Peter quietly, as if it were some sort of secret. "You should hang out with me, we can cause all sorts of mischief together."

"Really?" Peter squeaked. It was like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Really." Imogen told him with a wide smile. "Meet me here after dinner, we can hang out then, if you want to of course?"

"Of course I do!" Peter declared grinning like a fool.

"I'll meet you later then, hey babe," Imogen watched as Peter jaw hit the floor with the word babe and grinned to herself. _Easy,_ She thought to herself before standing up and leaving Peter to sit and stew.

Quickly she made her way around the corridor, until someone snaked their arm around her waist, pulling her into a darkened classroom.

"How did it go with Pettigrew?" A voice asked insistently. Imogen smiled at the boy who had pulled her aside.

"Like taking candy from a baby," She told him stepping closer so her body was against his and

wrapping her arms around his neck. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Good," She purred, reaching up and kissing him.

* * *

It was warm in the common room, the fire protecting them from the chilly autumn air that threatened to engulf them. On the couch a redheaded girl sat, book resting in her lap as she cupped a mug of steaming liquid in her hands. She was completely oblivious to the going ons around her, immersed in the fantasy world created before her in the words that crossed the page. She turned a page delicately, her eyes following each line. A voice drew her form her own little world, she looked up and smiled at the person standing just the other side of the couch, leaning against the back of it, she'd not even realised anyone had gotten so close.

"Hey Lily," She smiled at the person, closing her book over and turning towards them as they addressed her. "I was wondering if you wanted anything from the kitchens?"

"No thank you James," Lily responded politely, lifting her mug up slightly. "I'm sorted."

"Alright, see you later," He murmured, standing tall and wandering past her, she watched him leave, her eyes lingering on his tall lean frame. She wanted to look away, but her eyes seemed quite determined. He turned and caught her eye and she felt the rush of heat to her cheeks and the horror at being caught. Lifting her book up quickly she managed to slosh half a mug of boiling hot chocolate over herself, causing her to drop the book and jump off the couch. "Lily! Are you alright?"

She wanted the floor beneath her feet and swallow her whole.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily stammered, sure her blush had given her right away. "Just tired, I'm gonna go…"

She practically ran to her dorm, closing the door behind her she leaned against it and sighed heavily. "Get it together Lily Evans."

* * *

"Girl time," Gypsie declared loudly, looking at her friends' faces and looking stern – something Gypsie had never really done before. Ever. "We need girl time."

That was how the four friends found themselves sitting cross legged in the room of requirement, with all the essentials for a girly sleepover.

"So why the desperate need for girl time Gyp?" Becca asked as she munched on some popcorn, careful not to get any in the bright purple Gypsie had carefully applied to her face.

"Well, Is is always off making sexy times with Sirius these days, Lils is doing prefecty stuff, and you're all over the quidditch team like a nasty rash with James since Is had to stop playing. I would like my best girls back for just a bit so we can have some girlie time," Gypsie explained as she put the finishing touches on Lily's toenails which she was painting sapphire blue. "Just thought girl time was something we really needed to do."

"Sounds fair," Isabel said with a shrug, settling down with her hair in rollers and lumpy facemask in bright orange already on. There was music in the background as the girls relaxed, painting their nails and wearing face masks. They were in their own bubble, enjoying the chance to be friends without any other disruption; it was not a thing they got to share often. Not anymore.

* * *

"Shhhhhhh!" Sirius hissed as he lead the way along darkening corridors. He looked over his shoulder, James was right behind him, looking highly amused at what they were doing, while Remus seemed a bit less interested, Peter was just slouching alongside him. "Stealth Peter, we're meant to be on a secret operation of great importance."

"I thought we were just going to spy on your girlfriend?" Peter asked back looking bored. "And I have something I got to do…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend; he was slightly taken aback, curious as to what Peter would have to do without them. They were a team. The Marauders. They did everything together. He did not want to ask though, or to sound out of order, he knew, as they all did, that Peter sometimes felt left out. Sirius thought this would include him some more, but he seemed so uninterested.

"Oh, yeah, well I mean, if you gotta go Peter," Sirius said, unsure how to handle this unfamiliar situation he was finding himself in.

"Yeah, I'm off."

And with that, their friend turned his back and walked back the way they had come, disappearing around the corner, leaving the three boys standing there watching after him looking confused.

"I guess he just had stuff he wanted to do," Remus murmured, trying to sound positive, but his tone was not quite right. None of them were certain of what to make of their friends sudden departure, they all knew he was feeling increasingly as if he were being pushed out of the group. It wasn't true, but they thought they'd make the effort to make him feel more included and he didn't appear very interested at all. "Give it time."

* * *

"So how's the boyfriend thing treating you Is," Becca asked as she lounged back, inspecting the nails Gypsie had just painted sparkly silver. "With the hotness that is Sirius Black."

"Good, it's been good, given the rumours that spill around this place about him he's very… Patient." Isabel admitted shyly.

"So you two haven't…" Gypsie asked pointedly, watching as Isabel turned a bright shade of red.

"Gypsie Hookum, stop fishing!" Isabel laughed, grinning at her friend who shrugged her shoulders. "No we haven't, happy?"

Lily and Gypsie grinned at each other, though both would be lying if they said they would eb unhappy with what Isabel had.

"So anyone got anymore gossip?" Gypsie asked her friends, a mischievous look in her eyes, that was awfully un-Gypsie-like.

"James tried to shove his tongue down my throat," Becca threw it out there like it was no big news. Her three friends all snapped their head towards her. "When I went to James'… I mean I didn't tell you when you asked, didn't see the point. He's a pretty good kisser, but totally not for me."

There was silence for a moment.

"You kissed James?" Lily's voice was small and Becca sat up at the sound of it, she panicked for a moment, there was clear hurt in her voice, but Becca could not place why.

"Yeah, well, he kissed me; it was nothing, y'know, just to prove the point that I really don't like guys," Becca explained, looking wearily to Isabel who was biting her lip nervously, but Becca never got the chance to say any more before the door burst open. Standing there looking very proud of themselves were the three boys their conversation had centred on, each face clueless.

"I'm gonna go." Lily stated, getting to her feet and walking away from the girls.

She pushed past the three surprised lads, who looked at each other with confusion. Sirius shrugged as James turned and followed the redhead out of the room.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" He asked with concerned dripping from his voice, but Lily was in no mood to hear it.

"Nothing, why don't you just go back and hang out with Becca!" Lily snarled at James, James held up his hands as if to show he was no danger to her, his face was a picture of shock.

"Becca? What are you on about Lily?"

"You know, I stupidly thought you had grown up!" Lily yelled, she was furious, there were tears blurring her vision, and in truth, she didn't know why. "I thought you had grown up, and that you were with me. And all along you were just-"

"Just helping a friend?" James asked, cutting Lily off, looking at her with myriad of emotions across his face. Few of them made her feel better, but then again, that wasn't the point. "Yeah I kissed Becca, this is what this is about, right? How damn difficult have you got to be Evans! Becca turns up one day wants to talk to someone because she doesn't know what her best girl friends will say to her when she tells them she likes girls. She pointed out that she'd just never felt anything for a guy, so I kissed her. I kissed her. And there was nothing, absolutely nothing. In fact it's a little like kissing your own sister. Not exactly pleasant. That's that. What's your problem?"

"You're not meant to!" Lily burst out, tears slipping from her eyes, she stamped her foot. She was being childish and selfish, and everything she'd rarely tolerate in other people. But he didn't understand. "You're not meant to kiss Becca or anyone."

"I really don't get it Evans!" James suddenly snapped at her, she flinched against his tone. She hated it when he called her Evans. Like he was trying to hurt her. That's what people did, they hurt her. They wanted to hurt her, some even wanted to kill her and they'd been finding new ways to do that. That's why her daddy wasn't here anymore. "You made it clear you weren't interested!"

"And you made it clear you were going to keep trying!" Lily screamed at him. She was screaming, crying and waving her hands frantically. "It's meant to be me! Me! Us! We're… We're…"

"You saved my life James, you saved my life, literally saved my life, you stopped a murderer who had set out to kill me… To kill us. It was you at my daddy's funeral. You. Me. Us." She was to explain, to make him understand. "You're meant to be kissing me, not Becca!"

James looked perplexed, utterly and totally perplexed.

"Lily, you're a nutter."


	23. Chapter 23

"YOU CAN NOT LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT!" Isabel screamed furiously. "LILY EVANS GET YOUR REDHEADED ARSE OVER HERE AND FINISH TELLING THE STORY!"

Lily who was stood in the door way of the dorm room grinning, shrugged her shoulder, pulling her cloak around her shoulders. She tried to look guilty, but it got her nowhere with her clearly desperate friends.

"I have prefect duty, sorry guys," Lily teased before shutting the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs with a bright smile on her face, which grew even bright at the sight that awaited her at the bottom of the stairs. No words were said, she was simply swept up into strong, comforting arms and kissed. It was a breathless kiss that made her squirm as the butterflies unleashed in her stomach. "Hi James."

* * *

"Can we keep this quiet for a little while?" Lily asked quietly as she stood before James, he was playing with her hair as they leant against the wall. "It's just so much has happened, I mean, my mum, and with Petunia being so volatile since dad died… I'd just like for them to get some sense of normalcy before I dump on them that we're…"

"Dating," James suggested with a small smile on his face as he watch his Girlfriend. Lily Evans, his girlfriend. It was too perfect. "Of course, I get it Lily."

Lily nodded biting her lip, trying to contain a soppy smile; she leaned forward and rested her head against James' chest. This was perfection, and they both knew it.

"But friends are alright, right?" James asked as he stroked Lily's hair, she nodded against his chest and he relaxed, otherwise he'd have to ask Sirius to keep his mouth shut, and that was almost impossible. "Good, I'd hate not being able to do this whenever I wanted."

"So will you be meeting me every time I finish rounds with Remus?" Lily asked, looking up at James' handsome face. She realised that he really was handsome, his windswept hair, jaw line, lips, and glasses, it all worked together to create this endlessly charming, frequently cheeky brilliant look that James carried off. Why couldn't she be a bit less pig headed to have noticed it before?

"If that's what you want," James replied with a smile, leaning down and capturing Lily's lips with his own. "You're wish is my command."

* * *

"Mother, it's James, he's just loved up," Will told his mother firmly, since the attack at the beginning of the school year, Elizabeth messaged her son weekly. At current his response was slow; in fact it was three days since she expected a reply. "I heard from Frank Longbottom that James and Lily are finally together, it's only taken him six years to get her, let him enjoy it for a while."

"I just wish he'd message me back, and why hasn't he told us himself about Lily?" Elizabeth responded, she was fidgeting, rearranging flowers that did not need rearranging. Sylvia was following her around the kitchen, putting the flower back in the right order. "Ever since what happened…"

"Mum, James is at Hogwarts, with Lily. He's safe and I can imagine _very_ happy, just give him time to enjoy that fact he's with the girl he's been after since he was eleven years old!" Will responded with exasperation. His mother paused and eyed her son carefully.

"Fine." She said reluctantly. "What about you, have you met anyone? Mitchell says Tillie has some friends…"

"Tillie has a lot of friends, none of which I want to date," Will laughed, he half wondered if it was her age that made his mother do desperate to have her children paired off and safe, or vice versa. She'd been overjoyed when Mitchell had married Tillie; it was a match in wizarding heaven. Of course now she was pestering Sophie about her long term relationship with Lucas Abbott, and how wonderful it would be if they were to get married as well. Leigh was in much the same position as Will, 'have you met anyone yet?'

"It's just a shame, you're such a lovely young man, very handsome, talented, you have a good job-"

"Thank you mum for the ego boost, however I'm not looking for anything right now," Will laughed, placing a kiss on his mother cheek. Elizabeth smiled at her son before nodding her head.

"Well, at least humour me with a cup of tea and a slice of cake."

"Of course."

* * *

"We had fun the other night didn't we Peter? Just hanging out and listening to the radio, don't you think?" Imogen asked Peter sweetly, her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes!" Peter rushed out without thinking. "It was fantastic!"

Imogen smiled brightly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"Oh I'm so glad you had fun too, Peter!" She said happily pulling back and smiling at Peter brightly. "You should hang out with me and a few of my friends tonight, we'll have so much fun!"

Peter nodded, he'd do whatever this beautiful girl asked of him. She was talking to him like no other girl had ever before, she was so nice. And he knew James had said he was always welcome with them… well, when the choice was between hanging out with James, Sirius and Remus or Imogen… Imogen won every time.

"Brilliant, I'll meet you in the Entrance hall after dinner!" Peter nodded dumbly, so enthused to get another chance to hang out with Imogen.

* * *

Lily giggled as she sat at the table, James was beside her, grinning as Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, looks like Potter finally wore down Evans," Lily looked up to see Imogen standing on the other side of the table, just behind Sirius and Isabel. Isabel was pulling a face and Lily snorted. "What a charmer you have Potter, and to think, you could have done so much better."

"Oh no, I think I've got the best," James replied, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders, smirking at Imogen. "My girl has class; she's not a cheap slut, who's got nothing better to do with her time than judge other people."

"Whatever you say Potter," Imogen replied with a small shrug. "But then I'm not the one that a parent down and grinning like it never happened."

He did not get time to blink, it happened so quickly. Lily was sat still in her seat, but Imogen had disappeared; only she hadn't disappeared. She was on the floor. Isabel had disappeared while Sirius was on his feet. He heard a shriek, a scream, the clatter of plates hitting the floor. On his feet he looked over the table to see Isabel on the floor beside Imogen pulling her hair viciously.

"You don't know what happened that day!" Isabel screamed, there were evident tears in her eyes. Sirius was trying to pull the two girls apart, but Isabel on intent on doing some damage. "How dare you! You Bitch! You weren't there!"

Remus and Becca finally managed to help Sirius pull the girls apart; Remus took hold of Imogen, while Becca held Isabel, Sirius between the two.

"You don't have a clue what it's like! To see your friend being attacked! To watch them nearly die! To nearly fucking die yourself! Lily lost her dad! Her dad! You heartless bitch! I could have died!" McGonagall was stalking towards them, her lips pursed as she looked at the group. "So yes, we are enjoying ourselves, we're having fun and we're dating people! Because we nearly lost it all! And we earned the damned right to have fun!"

"Isabel Abbott if you could please control yourself!" McGonagall barked towards Isabel. "Detention, for a week Abbott starting tomorrow, and be glad that's all it is! As for you Miss Chambers, fifty points from Ravenclaw; it is completely unacceptable for you taunt students over a traumatic event like this!"

"Now if I were you, I'd disappear very quickly! Go on, shoo!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Peter asked that evening as he met Imogen at the entrance hall as she had asked him earlier. "Isabel is sometimes like that."

"I know, Peter" Imogen replied, sitting on one of the stairs, looking up at Peter, there were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "She's a bad person Peter, that's why she did what she did. I really did not say anything wrong, I mean, I only stated the truth, you know what, don't you?"

In the moment as she looked up at him, her face a picture of sadness, he nodded his head. She was right,

of course she was.

"They're all the same Peter," Imogen suddenly cried, tears welling her eyes. Peter wanted them to stop so badly, he sat beside the girl, wrapping an arm awkwardly around her shoulder, rewarded by her head leaning right against him. "They would all do the same, none of them would stick up for me, and they're meant to be brave and honest… But they're not."

Peter nodded, she was right. James, Sirius and Remus were meant to be heroes, but they hadn't acted that way in a while, too stuck up with the girls these days. Imogen was right.


	24. Chapter 24

Christmas was just a few days away, the last couple of months had flashed past them, disappearing under a flurry of snow. Lily was sat on the window sill, watching as the delicate white flakes swirled towards the ground as if doing an elaborate dance. The sun was setting in the distance, the lake was still, the ground was already covered in a white blanket, it was a beautiful sight to behold. A smile danced across her lips as she watched the darkening sky, it was turning inky blue when the show stopped, the cloud cleared and the star twinkled, glittering over the snow covered ground.

"Lily, are you not heading to bed?" Beccas voice sounded, drawing Lily away from the world she had disappeared into. The redhead turned to look at her brunette friend, already in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of flannel trousers. "Home tomorrow, remember?"

"Of course," Lily nodded, it was a little white lie, she'd completely forgotten, she looked around the room, Gypsie and Isabel weren't here but it was too late now for them to be wandering around. Lily pushed herself off the window sill, and followed Becca from the dorm, making her way down the stairs to the common room, finding her friends sitting around the fire place.

"Hey," James greeted her first, standing up and walking towards her, there was no concern about hiding the relationship; instead he simply pulled her into his arms, placing a light kiss against her lips. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Lily answered quietly, smiling at her boyfriend, she looked over his shoulder to where their friends were determinedly not looking at this rare show of public affection. "Come on."

They joined their friends; Lily sat down beside Isabel, James leaning on the back of the sofa right behind her. She listened as they continued their conversation, Peter was present for once, he seemed to be excited telling them about a present he's received of a box of chocolate frogs, but refused to admit who had given them to him. In fact he was turning a bright red with embarrassment as Sirius tried to get information out of him, to no avail.

"A secret admirer?" Gypsie suggested slightly meekly, it was hard to see Peter having a secret admirer; he was not exactly a student that stuck out, he wasn't particularly attractive, his face was pointed, his eyes a watery blue, he was still spot covered, he was short, dumpy. He was a nice guy, a little immature but well meaning.

"No, it's nothing!" Peter squeaked out, his voice several octaves higher than most boys his age. James and Sirius shared a look before shrugging, it was clear that Peter was unwilling to divulge any information.

There was pause in the conversation before Isabel turned to Lily.

"So you, what's the plan for Christmas holiday?"

* * *

"You can't expect me to stay in this house with her!" A shrill voice screamed with outrage, Lily looked at the young woman screaming, her face a brilliant shade of ruby red as she pointed her finger accusingly. "It's all her fault! Hers! Her and her freaky rubbish!"

"Petunia! Please, enough of this blaming Lily for what happened to your father!" Rose exclaimed in response, the normally graceful woman had lost all of that to a tired look now, her usually immaculate hair was unkempt, she had dark circles under her eyes. The loss of her husband had not treated her well.

Lily for her part said nothing, but stood and watched as the argument unfolded before her eyes, it was clear to her that this was not a new thing, that the arguments had gotten to her mother. Lily was not welcome in their family home anymore; at least, her sister would not welcome her. Apparently her father's death was now officially her fault, it would not be the bitter resentment as the shock settled, it was now fact. She was to blame. Or at the very least it was her fault in her sisters eyes.

"Mum, I'm gonna go stay with someone else," Lily mumbled, backing away from the argument, she didn't need to hear anymore of it. She made it to her room before the tears flowed from her eyes, she closed the door quietly, feeling the guilt fill her, because it was her fault that her father was dead.

She picked up a pen and piece of paper, scrawling a note and attaching it to her owl, before grabbing a bag and shoving clothing in it.

* * *

The sun was setting when the doorbell went off, Lily ran to the door, throwing it open and lunging at the person who stood there, she knew he'd come and get her. She felt his arms close around her waist, as she nuzzled her head into his neck, he smelt different, a new aftershave perhaps, she didn't care, he was here.

He moved, and she gripped tighter, holding him as close as possible. She wanted to lift her head and look him in the eye; she did so with a wide smile on her face searching for hazel eyes. What she found made the smile from her face fall, because the eyes she was looking into were not the familiar kind hazel she loved and adored, but a cold dark blue she did not recognise. She made to push away, to open her mouth and scream, but before she could do either a pulling sensation at her navel made her stop still.

As they came to a standstill she was thrown to the floor, landing heavily on her side, she looked up and saw a familiar face looking back at her.

"That was far too easy," Lucius Malfoy drawled as he looked down at her with a sneer on his face. "Silly little mudblood."

* * *

Sat in his office, Will leaned back, closing his eyes. He was knackered, there was no other way to phrase it. The work itself was not the problem, it was the coming home, feeding himself, paying his own bills, keeping his flat at least relatively tidy. He was becoming domesticated, and it was tiring.

A noise startled him; he opened his eyes to see a sight so beautiful he actually lost his breath for a moment. She was tall and slim, with beautiful almost elven features. Lips that pouted, a long slim face, with a matching nose, her skin was like porcelain. Blonde locks fell in curls, catching the light from every angle.

"Are you William Potter?" She sounded like an angel, her voice was glorious, like ever other thing about her. He nodded, sure that even if he wasn't – for her he make it happen. "You're friend, Lily, she's in danger."

And with that, she disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

It's any parents worst nightmare to have someone turn up on your door step, faces grim as they looked at you, to know instantly that something is wrong. There had been many things Rose Evans had struggled through over the last few years, far from least the murder of her husband, but it was almost forgotten with the sheer panic she felt the moment that the words begun to tumble from Harold Potters mouth.

"Rose, its Lily… We don't know what happened, but she's missing."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a single bed, Lily looked over the room once more. It was small with dark wood flooring, and light blue walls. There was little furniture, the bed and a matching beside table. She was given clean robes, but they were simple in design and definitely not her own. Nothing about this was her own, except perhaps the very situation.

In truth she couldn't really place where is had all gone so damned wrong. Probably her over eager excitement to see James, she'd so blindly believed it was him – who else would it be? It had taken her a while to realise he'd never even replied to her message. She'd been so desperate to see him, to escape her home, that she'd jumped into the arms of her captor. And now she was here.

No one had spoken to her, not a single word. She'd simply been put in this room and that was that.

* * *

"Are you sure?" James asked for the third time as he sat down opposite his brother Will, Sirius was beside him looking equally perplexed. James looked around the room, unsure how this all slot into place. "Will… That sounds a lot like Narcissa Black… soon to be Narcissa Malfoy."

"As in Bellatrix's sister?" Will asked his eyes turning to Sirius.

"My demented cousin, yeah, the one and only. Narcissa, she's… I dunno… But I wouldn't trust her," Sirius said grimly, he like the rest of his family had never been able to place Narcissa, Bellatrix was a parent pleasing Deatheater in the making, if not already. Andromeda was on the other scale of things, newly married to a lovely muggle man she had met. Narcissa was the youngest and quietest member of the black family, and she'd never given anything away easily.

"I think we need to trust her," Isabel stated from behind Sirius, looking at Will. "I mean, if she's done this of her own free will, she's risked a lot."

"I guess that's that then."

* * *

He sat in a crowded coffee bar, sipping on a coffee. It had been decided that he'd avoid the wizarding world, so instead he was sat in a muggle shop. A pair of jeans and t-shirt, nothing that stood out in comparison to the others who milled around, ordering drinks, sitting around and chatting.

It wasn't a long wait before the very reason for him being there turned up, and once again she took his breath away. Even now. Knowing why he was there, how much weighed on this meeting, and yet he couldn't help but be distracted by her beauty.

"Can we make this quick?" She said as she passed by his table, then lowered herself in the seat opposite him.

"Yes… I need to know everything you do, including how long she is going to be relatively safe." Will answered, doing his best to remain focused.

"Not long, two days at best, you have to hurry up if you expect her to survive this," her voice was clipped, impatient. She looked around before standing once more, turning her back on his. It was clear she thought she was leaving, Will had other ideas.

"Narcissa, don't make yourself part of this," Will told her quietly as he followed her out of the coffee shop, she turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "There's other options, you're what sixteen?"

"Seventeen, and don't tell me about my options Potter, you know nothing." Narcissa snapped back. "You've got my darling cousin on your side, see what his decision did to him? Because what I see is a broke little troublemaker, whose friends are going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Then why are you here?"

She looked at him, through ice blue eyes, and he saw the fear in them, the absolute horror held in them.

"Because I know what they will do to her."


	26. Chapter 26

"Evans," Lily looked up and saw a figure standing in the doorway of the room she had been staying in. "Follow me."

Silently Lily stood up and left the room, she followed him through the corridors. He said nothing to her as the stepped through he candlelit corridors, though it was clear he knew exactly where he was going. As they walked she searched the walls for some sign of where she was, she guessed she was potentially at someone's house, given the way it appeared, but who's she could not place.

Finally they reached their destination, a large parlour room, there was a fireplace, some tall backed seats, one of which was occupied, and a number of people standing around, all wearing dark clothing, with a black cloak over the top.

"Miss Evans, such a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance." The voice slithered, it was smooth and thick, but nothing about the tone was kind, despite the words being said. Everything about it was a threat. She looked towards one of the large chairs and saw the man there though man was hardly the correct word for him. He was pale, sickly so, dark hair was thinning, his skin looked stretched over his face. There was something decidedly wrong when looking at the man before her – in her years in a magical world, she'd seen many weird creatures, but nothing compared to the man before her. "I'm sure you've had enough time to consider by now the reasons why you are here, lets us hear a few ideas."

"I'm pretty sure that you're going to kill me."

There was a roar of sharp, cruel laughter. It sent chills down her spine.

"Not quite," He told her, his voice heavy with cruel amusement. "I'm going to make an example of you."

People had said hurtful, hateful things to her before. They'd threatened her life and wellbeing, even those around her. And every time there had been some venom in their tone, the intent was always clear – to scare her. Now, with the way he said it, that easy tone, the amusement, all of it. Nothing was as terrifying then the calm way he spoke those words. She needed to respond, but words were failing her, she took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eye.

"You do that."

* * *

"Why are you still just sitting here, you need to get out there!" James yelled as he stormed towards his father, his face a picture of dismay. His father was sat in his office, talking to another member of the ministry, both of their faces showed the interruption was not a pleasing experience, but the young man nodded at Harold before standing up and leaving the room.

"James, I will say this once, and only once, don't you ever storm into my office like that again." There was a strictness in his voice that James rarely heard from his father, a tone that said this was not a matter to be trifled with. And yet, it was not unkind. "I know this is hard for you, I do son, but you cannot throw your weight around like that in my department. You are better than that. And please do not make the assumption that because I am here that we are not doing everything within our power to retrieve Lily." James was speechless for perhaps the first time in his life, but he was angry and hurt. He was lost and confused. "I have people out in the streets, collecting information almost twenty four seven, I have some leads, currently I have my deputy with the minister for magic dreaming up some excuse to raid homes, until we have legal grounds however we cannot make a single move."

Harold looked at his son; he could see the look in his eyes, and absolute fear. It had taken him six years to capture Lily's heart, and the truth was they both knew it was dangerous ground to thread, but now with her so close to absolute danger, it was killing James and Harold knew that. He indicated for his son to take the seat before him, on the other side of the desk, which he did so reluctantly.

"I have to ask, what if this doesn't end well James?" Harold didn't' want to ask, it was clear in the strain in his voice.

James looked at his father for a moment, before looking away and shrugging his shoulders, but he would not answer the question, he refused to answer the question.

"Go home James, you're mother and sibling have taken time off work, your friends are there, go home, and get out of my way so I can continue trying to find Lily."

* * *

A loud ringing from the doorbell sounded out, rousing the group of teenagers from their moment of thoughtful silence. Gathered together in the living room, they had disappeared into their own thoughts, none willing to stop James in tirade.

Gypsie stood up and wandered towards the door, returning quickly with someone following closely behind her.

"Guys, it's Sophia," Gypsie stated, indicating to where Sophia stood behind her, dressed in jeans and an oversized t-shirt, carrying in her hands a large Tupperware box. "She brought food."

* * *

"You didn't have to do this y'know," Becca said quietly to Sophia as they stood in the kitchen, a set of plates before them, the contents of the Tupperware box served out on each of them evenly. The two girls looked at each other, Sophia shrugged her shoulders, not commenting. "I mean, we're all grateful, cooking hasn't been high on the list of to-do things, but…"

"Becca, just be quiet, alright, accept the food, and… yeah…" Sophia told her finally, smiling a small shy smile at her, Becca nodded, feeling foolish. She wanted to say thank you, the last time they'd spoken to each other Becca hadn't been the politest she could have been, given the teasing the was going on.

"So… Have you considered y'know what you said to me in the library…" Becca asked in a not so subtle manner, Sophia grinned t herself and nodded, she paused picking up the plates to carry out to everyone and looked at Becca, her hand reached out taking the Gryffindor girls hand in her own, squeezing it slightly.

"Just, don't worry about that now; you've got enough on your mind."

Becca wanted to reply, to voice her gratefulness but noise in the living room distracted her, and the two carried through the plates of food. In the living room they spotted James had returned, looking no happier than when he had left, though to be honest Becca had not quite expected his rampage to his father was going to produce much in the way of results.

"We've got food James," Becca said, pushing a plate in his direction.

"I'm not hungry," James mumbled turning to walk away, he did not get far however.

"James eat the damned food."


	27. Chapter 27

A hand gipped over her mouth, ripping Lily from her restless sleep, she wanted to scream, her hands reached out clawing at the person who had gripped her so tightly. She struggled, wriggling and thrashing to get this person off of her.

"Lily, stop!" She did immediately, it was not hard to place that voice, she'd heard it hundreds of times over the last six years. Her eyes blinked open and she saw the face of Leigh leaning over her, relief swept over the young woman's face and she pulled Lily to her feet, grasping hold of her closely. She raised her wand, yelling "Expectro Patronum!" A mink leapt form the tip of her wand, but it was not real, but a ghost of a mink, all silver in colour. "I have her."

With that, Leigh locked her arms around Lily, and together they disappeared. For a moment everything was fine, it was all safe, and then Lily looked up, not sure what she expected to see, perhaps Leigh's smiling face, relaxed with the knowledge they were safe. But that wasn't what she saw. Instead, lying there on the floor was Leigh, gasping. Knelt over her was another form, in black robes, they lifted their head to look at Lily, before their eyes darted past her, and he disappeared on the spot.

She could hear the footsteps of running, but hardly registered them as she realised something, where the Deatheater had disappeared, he had left something behind. Embedded in Leigh's chest was a handle, the woman made a strangled noise, reaching for the hilt, grasping it in her hands, Lily leapt forward, but too late. The blade fell to the floor and blindly Lily reached for the wound. It was warm and wet with the blood that pumped out. She tried to press down, to hold the wound together, panicked as she felt the warmth seep through.

"Leigh, it's going to be alright, Leigh, just hold on."

Everything blurred from that moment, some people talk of absolute clarity in moment of sheer fear like this, but for Lily there was nothing but utter chaos. The People all around, yells, screams, whispered mentions, and all the while her hands pressed against the bloody chest of the person who saved her.

* * *

"She's stable, it didn't pierce her heart," Harold stated, his voice rough, though none of them had spoken for several hours as they sat in the family waiting room in St Mungo's. There was a wave of relief that swept across the room, knowing Leigh was alright. Sophie for her part completely broke down, her whole body wracked with sobs.

Lily sat down, having been pacing for the last hour at least, she'd gone home and visited her mother, who almost refused to let her come and sit at St Mungo's with James. It was only after hearing that it was Sophie who had saved her that she decided it was fair to let her go. James had engulfed her in his arms the moment he saw her, kissing the top of her head.

"I owe Sophie for getting you back to me and you for keeping her alive," James mumbled on top of her head, refusing to let go of her. Lily said nothing in response, but breathed in his smell, knowing that this was exactly where she was supposed to be. "Never again."

"Sophie's fine, you heard your dad, everything is going to be ok," Lily stated looking James in the eye.

"Lily," the redhead looked to Mitchell, his face pulled into a stricken expression as he looked back at her, his wife Tillie beside him looking equally dismayed. "It's not going to be ok. You were targeted, you specifically… It's never going to be ok, not for you…"


	28. Chapter 28

Time was a fickle fiend, and all too soon Elizabeth found herself sitting in her garden, enjoy the early signs of summer. In just a few months her son would be returning from Hogwarts, and then on his return it would be his last year. As for her other children, Mitchell had recently revealed to her that Matilda was pregnant, though they were nervous, it was early stages and with so much happening, they were scared. Leigh was recovering well, if somewhat traumatised, the scar was quite visible, and though Leigh had never been one to be concerned over her appearance the scar was a hard adjustment for her. Sophie was carrying on as if nothing had ever happened, she didn't speak to them of her fears, of the things that had happened, but rather retreated into a world where she planned a future, almost blind to the realities of their world right now. Will was distracted, but what was unknown, but after his request for her to stop prying she couldn't bring herself to ask him, it was only fair that he lived some sort of life.

And everything was changing.

Not that change was a bad, she knew it was a necessary part of life, but somehow the way things were going nothing seemed to fit together in a way that they could want… One of another it would fit together, but no option seemed ideal. Not with how she could see things going.

"You are looking awfully thoughtful today?" A familiar voice spoke, rousing Elizabeth from her thoughts, she smiled in the direction of the voice, seeing an elderly man she knew well.

"Albus, it's lovely to see you once more," She spoke warmly, getting to her feet and looking at the man who once taught her, many years ago now. "To what do I owe this visit?"

* * *

"We understand Albus, but is this a necessary step? I mean this secrecy?" Harold questioned as he sat across form his old tutor, Elizabeth had called him and without hesitation Harold took the day from work, sensing the importance of this discussion.

"I'm afraid so, tell me, how have the Aurors been?" Albus responded enquiringly.

"Good, the lads are settling in nicely, there haven't been any major issues, despite the obvious."

"And is that what you expected?"

Harold was stumped by the question, stunned silent. Not because he didn't have an answer, but because that answer was never meant to be voiced. No. This is not what Harold had expected, for everything to keep running as it was, there was a madman on the loose, searches have begun of people's homes and workplaces, and yet nothing had turned up. There was no denying that Voldemort had followers, who were participating in something wrong, if not quite illegal… And yet, nothing had really changed. He'd been growing increasingly concerned, but at the same time, if nothing more was happening, it could not be getting worse.

"Albus…"

"I know, Harold, I understand," The old man said kindly, he looked at him with such understanding that it only settled to make him feel worse. "There has been a movement to simply pretending nothing has happened, some have even been rebuffed for suggesting there was a large scale issue… I think that perhaps then that to act quietly, to ensure as few ruffled feathers as possible would be the way forward, not forever, but for now, as we develop a further understanding."

"And why us, Albus?" Elizabeth asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because it is clear to me that there is something in your family… That your son, James, is in great danger… I hope to keep him safe, to keep you all safe."

* * *

Summer was a beautiful time of year, where the colours were so very bright, the water looked like diamonds were scattered across it. That was, at least, until James jumped into it. Lily laughed as he came back up shrieking like a banshee.

"IT'S FREEZING! He squealed, looking outraged at Lily who had fallen to the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed. Apparently this did not go down too well, as the next thing she knew, there were arms around her waist, lifting her into the air, and then the crashing of freezing water around her body. She emerged gasping.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU POTTER!"

Laughter and shrieks broke the peace of the summers day as the pair hung around the river that passed nearby James' house. It was so easy for them in that moment to forget everything, to pretend the things they feared weren't happening, as they ran around, being kids once more.

* * *

Darkness had come, and the pair had retreated to the living room of his home for the evening, snuggled closely together on the sofa. They were listening to the radio when there was a knock at the door, apparently Harold had heard it too, as by the time they had reached the hallway, he was already at the door.

"Elizabeth, can you come here please?" Harold called over his shoulder, before stepping aside and allowing Sirius to enter the house. He was sporting a rather unfetching red mark on his cheek but was otherwise smiling.

"I always wanted to tell them exactly what I thought of the bloody lot – and now they know."


	29. Chapter 29

He watched her as she stood there; wandering around the living room of his parents' home, no one else was in, just him and her. She pretended to ignore him, but the flicker of her eyes in his direction gave her away, but most of her focus was on the pictures that lined the mantel piece, the walls, every available space.

"How very… Homely." She drawled out finally, looking at him. He drew a deep breath in as his warm brown eyes met her ice cold blue ones. She looked away, picking up a picture from the mantel, holding it carefully in her hands. "Sirius left, I guess he had enough, my aunt removed him from the family tree… But I guess you already know that… They wanted him to be like Lucius."

"Sirius isn't very much like anyone else… He does as he pleases."

"I'm marrying Lucius… Did you know that? I'm marrying Lucius Malfoy, I had presumed as much, but my father confirmed it, I imagine in his rage, to assert his authority after Sirius left with such a bang." There was something in her voice, that note of uncertainty. "Lucius is a good match for a girl like me, a very good match…"

"A good match?"

"He's everything my parents could ever want for me, rich, powerful family, similar ideals… What more could they want?" She smiled, but it did not meet her eyes, it was lifeless and cold.

"Doesn't sound as if you're so enthralled?"

"Would you be?" She retorted, though there was no bite in her tone this time, just the tinge of sadness. "It's hardly a love story is it? Not like your family… Mitchell isn't it? Your older brother? He just married Matilda McGonagall, he chose her… Lucius was picked for me. Where's the passion, the love in that? It's certainly not what a thirteen year old girl imagines for her future."

"No, I guess it isn't…" What else did he say to that admission? He wanted information from her, for her to confide in him what she knew, and yet he was so utterly distracted by her. "It's not what most of us guys picture either."

"I imagine not." She commented as she placed the picture back on the mantel. "So, I'm in the famous Potter household, what do you want?"

"Your information."

She laughed, outright laughed. There was no pretence or cruelty. Just a laugh, a stomach grabbing, head thrown back laugh.

"You must hate me, because that information comes at a price, and you know that."

"Not at all… We know it puts you in a position of danger, but arrangements could be made for you."

"Arrangements, in case of _Him_ finding out what I'd done? You can barely keep your own safe, what about little ol' me."

"I'll keep you safe."

She watched him for a moment, allowing for the briefest second a smile to trace her lips.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Tomorrow they go back to Hogwarts, where we can only hope they will be safe," Harold stated as he sat at the dining room table, opposite a group of people he consider among his closest friends. "Albus will of course try his best."

"Are we not a little bit beyond the trying of our best?" Caradoc asked, pushing a hand through his mass of silvery hair, which stuck to the top of his head like candyfloss.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth replied looking uncertainly down at her hands. "But then, what else do we have?"


	30. Chapter 30

"It's the beginning of the end," Lily looked at Peter with raised eyebrows, surprised at what he had just said. His voice so small, so different from the high pitched squeak they had become accustomed to.

"Could you be any more morbid if you tried wormtail?" Remus asked looking at his friend incredulously. But there was no response from their friend, other than for him to stand up and silently leave the compartment as the others shared looks.

"Is it only me, or is he getting weirder?" Becca asked as she watched as he wandered away along the corridor.

"He's just having a rough patch, we'll catch up with him in a bit," James shrugged off, thoug h he didn't look any less concerned as he looked at the seat Peter had just vacated. He was not certain of it though, all year it had seemed that Peter had been slinking away, he had certainly become withdrawn. Even when they really needed their friends, Peter had not been there. "We all have rough days."

"Anyway, Lily, you excited to be Head Girl?" Isabel asked as she curled into Sirius, his arm flung around her shoulder.

"Of course, and it'll be even better with James by my side, though even I hadn't expected this much from him," Lily replied teasingly.

"Are you saying you thought me incapable of making Head Boy?" James demanded in mock outrage as Lily giggled.

"Yes, I am Potter!"

* * *

Time moved so swiftly, it was almost so quick you could forget there was even a world beyond school, that there was a war brewing on the other side. It was all too easy to get lost in homework, classes, exam preparation, and those few rare moments she got to spend with her friends of James.

There were of course instances where the world caught up with them. Such as a few days before Halloween when they received a letter form Mitchell and Tillie to announce she was pregnant with a baby, four months in. Both James and Lily were ecstatic for them.

And of course Christmas was spent at Hogwarts, their final celebration, together as a group, thought Peter declined their offer to stay with them.

Leigh had started dating, a man called Gideon Prewett, Sophie was engaged. Life was so blissfully normal. Everything was right for a while.

And then before any of them knew it, they were sat in the great hall, desperately trying to pass their final exams, their NEWTs before it all finished.

* * *

There was not a lot of light in the room, but she could feel eyes on her as she moved forward, she was not uncomfortable under those eyes, far from it. Under those eyes she felt beautiful. She looked down at her body, suddenly nervous. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to look back up until she found them, the eyes that were firmly fixed to her.

She felt a smile on her face before she even realised she'd done it. A bright happy smile, one that she was sure made her look goofy, but she could not bring herself to care as she stood there under that gaze.

He stepped towards her, one foot after the other as she felt herself floating, she too was moving towards him. He reached forward with one hand and she placed her hand in his, it fit so perfectly. She felt heat in her cheeks, and looked away before meeting his eyes once more. A mix of brown, gold, green, beautiful, beautiful eyes did not move from her face, but remained at her as if transfixed, the look in them so utterly intense it was breath taking. It did not matter that he wore glasses, nothing could even touch the intensity in those eyes as he place one around her waist and pulled her closely and they were moving together.

He was a good dancer she realised to her embarrassment, made all the more poignant by the fact she wasn't. She heard his breath, the small smile and laugh that escaped from him, as he too realised her lack of formal dancing ability. He looked amused, but still the intensity in his eyes never passed. She smiled feeling relaxed in his arms, he would lead her, and he did. He led her, he twirled with her, he smiled when she stood on his foot.

And then they were in the middle of the dance floor, and his breathing seemed to have stopped, she frowned up at him, concerned, but his face was… there was an expression there that she had never seen before, one she could not place. And then she felt it, the need. The need to move the hand that had been resting on his shoulder to the nape of his neck, feeling the soft hairs that sat there. Her hand that was still in his she pulled, so now both of his arms were around her waist, and she could move her hand to his neck. She smiled, and leant her head forward, he was the perfect height for her, she placed her head against his chest, feeling the steady thrumming of his heart and let of a breath she had not realised she was holding.

She heard him gulp and smiled to herself, and then she felt his fingers on her chin and she followed their direction, looking up into his face, so handsome. She saw it in his eyes, and smiled as his head lowered to hers. His lips soft and tentative, there for no more then a few second before he pulled away slowly, his eyes were still closed as she watched for his reaction… This was not what she had imagined, but so stunning in it's softness she would not want anything to be different.

His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Perfect."

She smiled, but there were no words that would cover what she felt, not in that moment, as she looked back at him. Perfect did not even begin to cover what she saw when she looked at him.

"James," She found herself saying as she looked at him. "James…"

"Lily," He replied, the laughter still in his voice as she looked back at her, he stopped, stepping away, moving towards the door, leaving the crowds that had been completely forgotten behind as they stepped into the warm early summer air.

The moon was high in the sky, making everything under it appear silver, the nearby corridor had been covered with hundreds of fairy lights, roses entwined with them. They were alone, but the music still sounded around them.

He said nothing as he stood before her, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out something , she felt it slip onto her finger, and looked down. It was a small golden band, with a single diamond embedded in it.

She looked up at him, waiting for the question, but he only grinned at her.

"I'm not asking Lily, we both know you say yes… Anyway, how could you turn me down?"

She laughed, how could she do anything else, because it was exactly James, the cocky, joker she had always loved.


	31. Chapter 31

"Shhhhhhh!" Leigh hissed under her breath as she stood near her smirking boyfriend, who was looking far too amused to do anyone any good. In fact, she knew that smirk, it signalled trouble. "Shut up, alright, I know what you are thinking."

"Not a clue what you are on about babe," The redheaded man commented as he wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling into her neck, still not quite managing to remove the smirk from his face. It was then she felt it, the slight shaking of shoulder, and there was nothing to be done, he started laughing.

"LEIGH MARY POTTER!" A furious voice suddenly scream and Leigh shrunk back against it, wincing at the oncoming barrage that was sure to be thrown at her. "IT'S A DAMNED WEDDING DRESS FITTING! I HOPE YOU BOYFRIEND IS NOT LAUGHING AT ME! LAUGHING IS NOT GOOD!"

Leigh shoved her boyfriend before pulling an apologetic face, but she didn't know what to say, because the dress that her beloved twin sister had been thrown into was something else altogether.

"Sophie, just tell auntie Gail that you can't take her dress!" Sophie said as quietly as possible, trying to avoid the wrath of her sister, which was an image and a half, given she was dressed in the biggest, puffiest in the world. The thing nearly took p the entire room on its own. "Sophie, you really can't wear that, it's hideous."

Beneath the ruffles, strawberry red hair appeared, a red faced Lily appeared, panting.

"It is a bit much, don't you think Sophie?" Lily asked tentatively, which just about caused a full on break down for Sophie, who threw her hands in the air as a terrified looking dress maker ducked for cover, fearful of the clearly unhappy bride-to-be. Lucas had finally proposed, it was something of a surprise to all given that the pair had decided on only two month until the wedding day, that was a month and a half away now, and Sophie was having dress issues. For two reasons, the short time period, and the desire to hide her small but growing baby bump.

"It's all Lucas' fault!" Sophie suddenly screamed. "I'm going to throttle him!"

Sophie, it would appear, was an emotional pregnant woman.

Elizabeth was of coursed thrilled, if a little ruffled. They were having a brilliant time with the now four month old granddaughter, Kara Potter, Mitchell and Tillie's beautiful daughter. She had a tuft of black hair and the big blue eyes of her mother, and a bad habit of making things disappear, even so young. Another grandchild would not go amiss.

Tillie stood back, with Kara in her arms, smiling knowingly and nodding her head along as Sophie ranted. Kara was unfazed of course, being the unfussy child she was.

"Breathe Sophie, we can change things up a bit, make it yours while keeping the general idea of that dress," Tillie stated with a small smile on her face. "And Gideon shut up, she's hormonal, you don't want that aimed at you."

Gideon nodded, looking slightly fearful given the outburst from the pregnant angry lady. He opened his mouth, perhaps unwisely, to make a further comment, when a shriek behind form outside the store make then all jump.

"Bloody kids," Leigh sighed, looking at her twin and sighing. "Let's get you out of that, and back home for a cuppa."

They had just forced Sophie into the small dressing room which really did not fit her dress in, when there was another yell and shout, Leigh glared at the window as Gideon leaned back in the chair, peering gout down the street. She watched as he tumbled to the floor, pulling his wand from behind his ear and throwing a random white shoe at her.

She didn't reach it before there was a roaring explosion, causing the whole shop to shake, screaming broke out on the street, Kara was crying now, and Sophie was panicking as she desperately tripped to pull herself out of the ruffled trap. The window suddenly shattered and fire ripped down the street. It caught on the dresses that lined the walls of the small dress shop.

"Leigh!" Tillie screamed, her arms were wrapped around a squirming, screaming baby Kara. She was eyeing the situation desperately, but there were no words, she nodded once before disappearing on the spot.

"Sophie pull that way!" Lily was yelling, they couldn't move with Sophie still trapped within the old dress, because it was bloody magic proof. The damned thing had be charmed by their great aunt on her wedding day – she had a cousin once removed who liked to play messy trick on people. It had been intended to save her and the dress on her wedding day. At current it meant that until they got it off Sophie she'd be unable to apparate out of here or portkey, she was stuck in the damned dress. And it wasn't protected against very real fire.

The redhead was trying to rip apart the lace and ruffles and literally drag Sophie out of the dress, she reached for her wand.

"Diffindo!" Lily muttered, carefully severing the seams, until the dress simply fell in a heap around Sophie's feet, leaving her in a pair of knickers and bra. Leigh Gideon threw his jumper at her, which about covered the required parts and handed Leigh the shoes she'd not managed to catch.

"We have to get Lily and Sophie out," Leigh stated as she set the portkey, Gideon soaked the dresses nearest them to stop them as much as possible from catching fire. He nodded, helping Lily over the mass of white material before grasping the shoe.

The familiar tug at their naval, a flash of red, the sound of blood rushing through their ears. There was no grace as they landed, he caught Sophie before she hit the floor, but there was no such luck for Lily as she stood there, gaping down at her body.

Silence, that moment of absolute silence as they turned to look, to follow the line of her eyes, to see the white sundress she'd been wearing stain what at first appeared black, but with the blink of an eye they realised it was not an ink stain, but a deep red.

"LILY!" Leigh threw herself towards the young redheaded woman, her wand in her hands as the woman in question fell against the wall. The colour draining form her face, her hand touched the rip on her dress, the one that revealed the deep wound that marked just above her hip, like someone had sawed her, but had given up halfway through.


	32. Chapter 32

"James, please, getting upset will not make this any easier for anyone," Elizabeth's calming voice stated from somewhere nearby. She wanted to focus on it, but there was a familiar smell that was distracting her, the scent of rose and vanilla, she forced her eyes open, which was hard against the gunk that sealed her eyes close.

Sitting beside her was the familiar face of her mother, as their eyes met a smile broke out on her face, Lily tried to smile, but her lips were dry and it proved painful. She lifted an arm and noticed a drip was attached into her hand; she frowned at it before lowering her arm back down.

"It's ok Lily, you've not been out for very long, the drip is just to make sure you get enough liquids in you," Rose spoke softly. "You lost quite a bit of blood, so they just want to keep an eye on you, Elizabeth has had you moved to her house, and promised you twenty four hour care."

Lily nodded her head, and Rose smiled at her, she opened her mouth but closed it again, smiling before patting her daughters hand.

"I have to go my darling, but remember that I love you very much," Rose murmured, before placing a kiss on Lily's forehead and disappearing from the room.

A wave of sleepiness overcame her as she relaxed back into the bed, closing her eyes. _Bye mum, love you._

* * *

"James, come in," Isabel said sounding surprised as she opened the door to a small flat in Hogsmeade, it was the one she shared with Sirius, having moved in together the moment they had finished Hogwarts. "How's Lily?"

"Alright, little tired, but then she lost a lot of blood, and Sophie and Kara were fine, if a little rattled by it all," James stated with unease as he stood before his friend, no one liked to consider how close it had been to the near death of their loved ones. Especially since the reality was beginning to sink in. They had been protected within the walls of Hogwarts, but now, training and working, it was clear there was more danger out there than they had ever been allowed to recognise. "Actually I'm here with an invitation, mum and dad, they're inviting you all over for dinner."

"That's sweet, of course, when?"

"Tonight, Lily's out of bed now, so yeah," James admitted, the sense of unease was sinking in deeply once again. "Look, there's something going on with this meal tonight, mum and dad won't tell me, just yeah, there's something going one."

"I had a feeling, Sirius said something wasn't right when he popped over yesterday," Isabel replied, she smiled a small sad smile before grasping his arm in her hand in a comforting manner. "It'll be alright James. Everything will be alright."

* * *

The summer afternoon was warm, even as it slowly turned to evening, the sky was still light, and it was essentially perfect. The garden table was out, and lined with enough plates to feed a small army.

"I thought you said it would be a small meal?" Lily quipped as she looked around the large expanse of garden.

"I know," Elizabeth admitted guiltily. "But as it is something has come up and we've expanded it out a bit."

"That mother in an understatement," Mitchell commented as he wandered outside with Kara in his arms, close behind him was Tillie. Tonight had been a family thing, that was then a friends and family thing, and now encompassed what appeared to be half the wizarding population in Britain. "And stop asking questions Lily, it makes mum uncomfortable that she can't tell you everything just yet."

"But there is more to tell?" Lily questioned innocently, as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and smiled at James before looking back to where Mitchell was looking at her with amusement.

"If you think for a second we believe you haven't already figured out at least half of what going on, you've got another thing coming Evans."

* * *

Half of wizarding Britain was apparently not a far off guess. Elizabeth and Harold were there of course, as were Mitchell, Tillie, Will, Sophie, Lucas, Leigh and Gideon. Gideons brother Fabian was also there, as were some familiar faces from Hogwarts. Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones and his sister Sophia Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Frank and his new wife Alice Bones, Dorcas Meadowes, as well as a number of people they didn't know.

Also she realised her friends had appeared to be invited, Gypsie, Becca, Isabel, Remus, Sirius and Peter.

Albus took his place at the head of the table and smiled along the length at each face that appeared before him.

"I apologise for the shortness in notice for this meeting, but it has been agreed by those relevant that we will introduce new members now, given the rise in attacks, and as no time can be wasted any further, to explain ourselves to those that were unaware."

And that was how Lily found out about the Order of the Phoenix. At a dinner table, in the garden of the Potter home, with a baby at the table. It struck her as bizarre for a moment, the mixing of the two. And then it struck her. No one was truly safe. Not even an innocent child like Kara, who had done no wrong, who had even been given the chance to develop her own ideas…She was just at risk.

The explanations came and went over her head as if they were meaningless, and despite her attempts nothing seemed to stick, they were working in line with the ministry, trying to help in the war that was now exploding into the wizarding world, and stop it.

"If you agree to join, you do so at great risk," Albus' voice drifted over her, and all Lily could do was stare at Kara, her face alight as she played with a teddy Tillie had placed before her.

"We join." She didn't even think as she spoke, her eyes never moving form Kara, she felt her hands close around James and she looked towards him, his face searching hers.

"We join." James agreed.


	33. Chapter 33

"Well, she said it couldn't be a September wedding, too many people going back to Hogwarts, so it had to be August," Lily informed James once again as she looked in the mirror and touched up her lipstick, she eyed James in the mirror and grinned to herself.

"But Lily!" he whined as he frowned at his tie, not quite bringing himself to do it up. "It's too hot!"

Laughing despite herself Lily nodded, she'd never been more grateful for the fact she got to wear dresses than today. It was late August, and James was wearing a white shirt and tie, the dress was not quite formal, hence Lily wearing a flowing light green dress with the outline of white flowers stitched into it.

"Which is why we've set the date for spring," Lily reminded him with a smile.

"Saturday, 28th April 1979," James replied with a smile as he nuzzled her neck and Lily laughed despite herself, nodding as she wrapped her arms around James standing up in front of him and kissing him.

"It's gonna be our year," She murmured against his lips, smiling as she did so. It was odd for a moment to consider that she'd be married at nineteen years old, but then it occurred to her, was there really another option for her and James? Could she see herself doing anything but marry him. "I love you Potter."

* * *

They were seated in the large expanse of garden in the Potter house, absolutely everywhere was decorated in pink flowers, roses, lilies, orchids and so many more. There were white wooden chairs either side of a white carpet, with a small white pavilion as the centre piece, it too decorated with a mass of pink flowers and ribbons.

Lucas stood at the front, looking admittedly nervous as the first chords of music begun. Lily looked over her shoulder and smiled as she rose to her feet and looked at the bride.

The dress was a very light pink, almost white. It was tight around her bust, with a thick ribbon of tulle material tying into a bow just beneath her bust, where the skirt begun to flow out, like a princess dress, the entire skirt and mixture of tulle and lace. Her short bobbed hair was straightened and curled inwards, resting just on her shoulders with a pretty floral headband sitting neatly in place.

She looked like a princess.

Feeling the tears well in her eyes already, Lily grasped James hand in her own. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand before continuing to watch as his sister married her childhood sweetheart.

Soon it would be them.


	34. Chapter 34

"Peter, I've been asked to check something out, want to come with me" Sirius asked as she wandered into the Potter living room, part time stronghold of the Order as it had become known. Peter let out a squeak, nodding enthusiastically, getting to his feet immediately. "Brilliant."

They left together, talking quietly between themselves, Lily had been sitting on the floor, with a pile of wedding invitations, she smiled to herself at this turn of events. In truth, the boys had been getting rather low about the fact that Peter had drifted away from them, especially in the last few months while they were at Hogwarts, but now, he was back with them, he always wanted to help out – in truth he was really one of the most willing to help member of the Order. Regardless, it made her happy to see the lads happier once more.

She was writing the last few invitations when Isabel and Gypsie came in, as two of her bridesmaids they had offered their time, and as Order members it made sense to have them about.

"So, how's it going?" Isabel asked as she flopped down on the sofa. Gypsie took a seat on the floor beside Lily, flicking through the wedding invitation.

"Alright, almost done." Lily admitted, which caused Isabel to frown.

"What do you need us for then?" Isabel asked, looking confused as Lily got to her feet, wandering towards her bag which sat on the coffee table. She turned back around, holding a bottle of firewhiskey out, a grin on her feet. "I can definitely say I'm up for that."

* * *

"Becca and Sophia broke up," Gypsie informed Lily with a small shrug. "I think Becca thinks it was just a phase for Sophia… I dunno, I saw Sophia earlier at Diagon Alley, she looked pretty glum, but it clearly was not working for the pair."

This was news to Lily, the last she had heard, Becca and Sophia were doing well, right up until the point where they were trying to decide how it would work out of school. Neither really knew how to work a relationship, neither did they know how to be with each other in the working world. And the crack had begun to show.

"Is Becca alright?" Lily asked, aware that their brown haired friend had not shown up today for their little get together.

"Y'know Becca, she's thrown herself into training," Isabel replied, referring to the position she had garnered herself, working with her brother for Puddlemere United, it was uncommon to see her as much as they had before, especially after her brother's wife had their first son named Oliver the year before. They understood, Becca was attached to her nephew – not seeing for herself much of a future that included having any children. "She's doing alright I think, it's difficult, her family got quite the shock when she came out to them, I think they just thought she was a tom boy."

"Ah." Lily mouthed, Isabel nodded, but Gypsie only shrugged.

"Anyway, tell us the gossip," Isabel insisted with a wide smile across her face.

"There's really none to give, I've been so focused on setting up the wedding that everything else appears to have faded in the background…" Lily admitted guiltily. "I should probably re-entre the world at some point; I've just been having so much fun doing this for me and James."

"Damn you Lily, and your selfish desire of happiness," Gypsie teased Lily, sticking her tongue out at her redheaded friend. "I think it's nice, that you can know everything and not just be lost to that, that you still take time for the small things, despite what you know is happening in the world. Not all of us are doing that so well."

"And you know, who doesn't love a wedding?"

* * *

Peter stood close to Sirius as they wandered down the shadowed alley way off of Diagon Alley, most people down this little side street hid their faces, refusing the meet each other's eyes as they bowed their heads as they meandered along the cobblestone pathway. Sirius strode along with his head raised, clearly unaffected by the murky atmosphere of this area, pausing only when they reached what appeared to be their destination.

Recovering from his momentary pause Sirius reached forward, pushing open the door, hearing the tingle of bells, and the slight knocking sound as the door bumped into a table that sat behind it. The store itself was dimly lit, dusty and smelled distinctly like mould. All around the store was an assortment of items, not all that appeared to be pleasant in nature.

"What are we doing here Sirius?" Peter whispered beneath his breath, looking around the room with wide eyes.

"Nothing much, just taking note," Sirius replied offhandedly. He clearly wasn't nearly as concerned as his friend appeared to be, in fact he looked almost comfortable in this place. His arrogance evident. "Calm down Pete, we're fine."

"Can I help you?" An oily voice slithered across the room, beady eyes peered around a large metal object and a stooped man hobbled forward. "I would not have thought to see you here Mr Sirius Black, but if there is anything you require do let me know."

"No, just looking," Sirius replied coolly. He continued to wander around the dusty store, looking uninterested in everything his eyes swooped over, not ever letting his eyes rest on any item in particular. "In fact, I think I am about done."

Peter shuffled out of the store after Sirius, looking back at it over his shoulder to see the stopped man watching their exit through a grim covered window.

"What was that about Sirius?" Peter asked him in a hushed whisper, looking back at this best friend.

"Just scouting things out Peter, got to know what's on the market to know potential weapons that can be used," Sirius responded with ease. "Didn't want to go on my own, and given the nature of our work, there were others I didn't want to bring."


	35. Chapter 35

"Do you Lily Evans take James Henry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Standing there before all her closest friend and family, Lily looked at the man who stood opposite her. Dressed in his smart black tux, his hair windswept, glasses perched on his nose, and the biggest smile spread across his face she'd ever seen. His eyes watched her intently, anxiously awaiting her response. Deep, sparkling hazel looked at her with an intensity and passion found nowhere else on this earth.

Her lack of response made him frown as she watched him so lost in her desire for him.

"Lily, this is the bit where you say 'I do'" James whispered, eliciting a roar of laughter from the man stood just behind him, mirrored in the crowd, and Lily blinked, blushing a bright tomato red.

"Of course, sorry, so sorry, I do, of course I do!"

Relief swept over his handsome face as another round of chuckles swept across the church where they were nestled away from the cool spring air. His grin returned with a vengeance, lighting up the whole of his face as her answer reached his ears.

"And do you James Henry Potter take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

* * *

With her hand encased in his Lily moved forward, her tea length dress swinging with each step, the tulle material moving easily. The bodice was tight, covered with lace and diamantés, the dress itself was a pure white, beautiful masterpiece. On her feet were simple white silk shoes, free of any pattern or jewels.

Her lips pulled into a wide smile as she stepped through the threshold of her family church, her eyes roamed for the familiar spot where her fathers headstone stood. She smiled at it once more, before parting from James, her new husband, towards the stone. When she reached it, her fingers traced the words with such familiarity there was no doubt that she had done this many times before.

"He'd be proud." A soft voice spoke, and Lily smiled at her mother over her shoulder. She nodded once, he would be.

* * *

"My wife, my beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted wife." James murmured as he held Lily close, the guests were watching them, and yet, to the couple in that moment there was nothing but each other. Their eyes locked together, losing themselves to each other. "My wife."

"Husband, brave, smart, handsome, kind, cocky-" A grin covered both of their face as her eyes fluttered close and she took in a deep breathe, smelling his scent. Thick, musky, spiced, perfect. "Amazing… My Husband."

Tears blurred the vision of those that watched the intensely personal moment as the couples foreheads touched together.

And for a moment everyone was lost in the magic of their love.


	36. Chapter 36

Tears rolled down reddened cheeks, blinding her as she sat on the rubble covered floor. Part of her wanted to blink them away and risk looking around her, but the other part of her was too frightened. So unlike the Gryffindor she supposedly was, she'd rather give to unknown then risk the knowledge of something that would be perhaps too painful. Coward.

How quickly things change. Just moment ago she was looking at the man she loved beyond anything in the world, the next there was darkness, all around her, and in her heart. It was a cold feeling, no, it wasn't even cold, it was a feeling of pure numbness. There was nothing to touch, nothing to feel, no one was there, and she was so very number as she curled up on the floor. Was it all over now? Had this been it? The allowance of a moment of pure bliss, to be viciously stolen from her.

No. This could not be it. Struggling against herself, the sluggish feeling that had engulfed her body, she placed her hands on the floor, pushing herself to her knees. Slowly but surely she found herself on her feet, feeling wobbly at best.

Looking around the room she could only see destruction. There was a heavy, thick, dark smoke settling over the room, making it hard to see through the slight burning sensation it caused in her eyes. What she could see was shattered glass, a few bodies on the floor, chunks of wall that were missing, quite frankly it appeared as if the room had been hit by a bomb. She looked down at herself, white dress marred with smudges of black and the deepest shade of red. Everything was ruined, her wedding dress included.

Stumbling forward she reached for something, not something. Someone. But her hands felt nothing, just air.

Confusion fell over her, her hands reaching to her ears as the realisation fell, she couldn't hear. It was odd, the sound of her blood rushing through her body, her heart thump against her chest, but there was nothing she could really place. Everything marred together, slow and sluggish sounding.

A face appeared before her eyes suddenly, it was one that spread warmth through her, the familiar black hair, the warm skin, the nose, those hazel eyes. James.

His mouth was opening and closing, but his words were not making sense, she blinked at him, as he continued on. She shook her head. It didn't make sense. She didn't have time to make sense of it, not before all sound came rushing back and nearly knocked her off her feet with how dizzying it was.

"Lily we need to get out now, Deatheaters!" James stated with panic in his voice as he gripped her arms, trying to steady her. "Come on, the front exit is blocked, we need to find another way."

"James!" Her own voice was wrong, weaker than she meant, she looked at her husband, stopping and blinking, still completely confused as to what was going on. The last she remembered she was dancing with him, their first dance on their wedding day. Their wedding day. How did this link up to that. "I- I don't understand?" She searched his face for answers, but found in them only fear. "James?"

"Lily, we're under attack, the Deatheaters are here," James told her, taking her face into his hands. "I don't know what happened, but they are here, now I need to get you to safety."

* * *

They'd been dancing, James in his suit and Lily in his dress. Tillie remembered watching it so very clearly, the perfection of the moment. Mitchell was stood just behind her, his hands on her hips as she held their child in her arms, now nearly two years old, with that tuft of dark hair turning into curls. Knowing that this was a probable future for those two, knowing this was a possibility. Future and happiness.

And then it was all gone.

The room shook, violently shook, then the ceiling cracked, she saw it fall, before Mitchell pulled her and their daughter from danger. Smoke billowed out, stinging her eyes, she covered Kara's face, wanting to protect her currently screaming daughter. They moved towards the exit, making it out the door in time to see the arrival of clocked figures.

Mitchell did not think twice before grabbing his wife and daughter and trying to apparate out, but it failed. He bundled them close, before spells and curses went flying, seeing no other option he threw them all through the glass window and back into the smoke filled building. Kara was screaming, Tillie shaking, and neither knew what to do in that moment. Finally Mitchell pulled out his wand, casting his patronus and sent it to find other members of the Order. They would know what to do.

* * *

James spotted the familiar sight of Mitchell's patronus with relief, he'd spotted the direction it had come from and made his way forward, bringing his new wife with him, it was not long before he found them. However Lily was clearly in no state by the time they had reached them.

"James, we're surrounded-" James nodded he knew this already. "I want to get Kara the hell out of here and Lily-"

Mitchell stopped short; James had both his arms around Lily, practically dragging her behind him. Her skin was white, her dress doused in blood. It appeared to be coming from the number of cuts that covered her body, but mainly the one on her neck. It could have only just missed her artery. She was barely standing on her own two feet, her eyes looking vacant, he realised there was also blood trickling down along her hairline.

"We need to get you out."

"Can we apparate?" James asked, Mitchell shook his head, James swore, he needed to get his wife to safety. He couldn't face the Deatheater, there were far too many, and it couldn't be long before they decided to enter the building. The floo could be crumbling with the house. And while there were people around, whoever did this, did it from the inside. "Fly, we'll fly out."

Mitchell looked doubtful for a moment before nodding his head. They weren't able to fight their way out, and Portkey was difficult with children, especially with a wounded adult as well.

James held his wand high, called out "Accio brooms!"

His eyes scanning the area around them, he spotted the brooms quickly, they swooped through the air, cutting a path through the smoke and dust, eventually pausing in front of him, waiting patiently for their next command. He turned to his wife, taking his in his arms, and carrying her up onto the broom with him, as Mitchell did the same with Tillie and Kara.

"Be safe, brother," Mitchells voice said tersely. James nodded one in response before pushing off the ground.


	37. Chapter 37

Her hands were fisted in his shirt, but he could feel them loosening their grip. This knowledge spurred him forward, to wrap his arms around her slightly tighter, to try and keep her safe as he threaded his way through the house, out through the back doors and out into the open. The best way perhaps to describe the feeling in that moment, that second of elation as he burst out into the open, thinking that this was in fact possible as he watched his brother, sister-in-law and niece disappear into the distance.

Only for them it was not to be.

Colour blasted against the end of the broom, sending them crashing towards the ground, spiralling violently, the air rushing around them, the ground coming towards them at such speed. They landed with a sickening thud, the broom splintering beside them. The whole time he'd kept her in his arms, holding on for dear life, refusing to let go of her. Waiting until the moment the ground was to hit, to somehow manage to flip them over, with him taking the brunt of the impact.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. In fact as James lay there with his new wife lying over him, probably unconscious he knew that there had to have been damage done to his body. At the very least there was dark spot before his vision which was clouding in the corners, even with his glasses still having somehow managing to have clung to his face. There was a pain in his back but he wriggled his toes, content enough, he rolled his wife off him, ready to stand and collect her body and simply run for the hills. But the chance never came.

No sooner had he stood then the sky illuminated with colour and he fell to the floor, his body now covering that of his wifes. She made a noise, one which caused relief to wash over him as he tried his best to protect her. Her head turned and his was looking into still sparkling emerald eyes. She nodded once, and he knew.

Standing he withdrew his wand and sprouted off curses as his life depended on it. It did. The sky around them exploded into colour as crouched beside him, his wife in her half alive state still managed her own curses.

Their wedding day and there they were stood, battered and bruised, facing a group of Deatheater who were trying to kill them, with no escape.

His eyes searching the group before him, seeing if the face they feared above all was there, he did not notice the movement beside him were his wife was crouched, not until the moment she had a choked noise and he whirled to face her, only she was stood on her tip toes, her hands gripping onto those that were clasped around her neck. It was a horror movie scene, he was sure of it. Her tattered wedding dress, covered in mud and blood, her ruined hair, streaming make up, with the monster holding her by the neck.

In those moments all rational thought disappears. When it comes to the life and death of your most treasured possession. His whole mind when blank, his vision darkened. And he lost it.

James threw himself at the man who had his wife. Wand lay forgotten on the grass as he literally tackled the man who threatened his wife to the ground. No one reacted, no one moved at all. Everything went dark as with everything he was made of went into destroying the being that threatened his wife. The person he loved most in this world.

No more than a few seconds could have passed, and yet he had rained down blows to the monster, who roared in fury. A second later he was thrown off by an invisible force, knocking into Lily who went flying with him. He waited for the feeling of the ground crashing against his already bashed body, but that never came, instead there was a very different feeling, a bit like when using a portkey, but less stable as something caught him by his shirt, he looked up panicked, only to feel relief as his older brother looked back down at him.

Beside them, a face he could not focus on had his wife, and they were moving in the same direction.

They were alive.


	38. Chapter 38

"It had to be," Gideon stormed as he walked back and forth in the great hall of Hogwarts, they had amassed here for the evening, uncertain where else was safe. "Fabian and me worked so hard to secure everything, the only fault that was possible was from in the inside."

James looked around, most of the guests had dispersed, gone to seek the safety and comfort of their own homes, of course that was not the case for his family. Instead he was sat on the table in the great hall, feeling utterly exhausted, and completely relieved. Lily had been healed quickly, her wounds were severe but not magically inflicted, they hadn't caused masses of damage to anything important, for which James was grateful. He would have to suffer through the aches and bruises, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make to have his wife beside him.

His eyes scanned around the familiar face in the room, they had been lucky. Tillie was refusing to let anyone hold Kara, or come near her daughter. Sophie was holding up only slight better with her new born son Daniel, who was in the arms of Leigh.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the thought, no one said a thing. It was one of them. One of the people in this room. James looked from his three best friends to his brothers, his sisters, their partners, his parents close friends. It was one of them. One of them. Someone he loved and cared for deeply, they had threatened his life, that of his wife and of all those they all collectively loved. One of their own.

He held onto his wife, burying his face in his hair, unwilling to let his eyes wander form face to face with a look that was sure to only reveal pain. It was their wedding day.

Lily moved and he found himself looking into her familiar emerald eyes.

"Can we just go home?"

* * *

It had been intended as a surprise, a happy, brilliant surprise. A small three bed cottage, nestled in the countryside, away from everything. It was white with a dark thatched roof, beams exposed, pretty little windows, with a pretty little garden out front. It was a prefect little house. But both of them were too tired to enjoy the moment.

They simply fell into the bed, on their wedding night, and started to snore.

* * *

"That's what the third time now that Voldemort has gone for them directly?" Lucas commented as he pushed the front door of the small house open, letting Sophie walk in with their son Daniel still in her arms. For a moment Sophie just looked at Lucas, confused by his comment. "Well you have you admit babe, three times… I don't know many people who've faced _him_ directly that manner times and have had the opportunity to walk away. There's got to be something about James and Lily, I mean, there has to be, doesn't there?"

"Lucas, they're just really talented," Sophie responded tiredly, handing her son to him with a small smile. "Anyway, I couldn't imagine either of them ever succumbing to him."


	39. Chapter 39

It had been a secret, of course it had. There was no other way forward. And yet, he yearned for it not to be, as he sat beside her, looking at her beauty. She had him. So completely, he was hers, and yet they were shrouded in secrecy.

At first it was perhaps no more than an ill-advised fling, they were both drawn into the wrongness of it. But now? It would be hard to deny that he had fallen for her. He had fallen for her beauty, her intelligence, and oddly her bravery.

Hi pushed back a stray silver strand of hair, kissing her temple that was suddenly revealed to him. She looked at him form the corner of her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, but made no comment. He grinned at this, kissing down to her jaw, the corner of her lips. She was so delicate looking, but there was a fierceness in there to rival that of even the most fiery of woman he knew.

"You should run away with me," He stated with a lightness in his voice that hid just how much he wanted that to become a reality. "Be mine."

"Oh really," She asked, her voice was sweet, even when laced in sarcasm. "And how well can you see that going down with my family, or perhaps more importantly, my husband?"

"Husband schmusband." He commented lightly, but it was a soft spot in their relationship, her marriage.

"You forget William, I have seen what they did to my sister, the hell that she put them through and the hurt it brought all the family when she made the decision to walk away… Do you think I could so easily make that sacrifice?" Her voice was soft. But it felt like a knife to his heart. "What they do to people who walk away… well, there aren't many examples, no one is really that stupid."

"What have I told you about calling me William, Cissa," Will commented back, pulling his blonde haired goddess onto his lap and holding her there, making her look at him. There was a small smile on her face, one that was so very rare to see. "I would protect you."

"And your family, I know that given what happened at your brothers wedding that they'd be less than enthused to have me at the dinner table," Narcissa commented, her ice blue eyes flickering with amusement. "Plus, two Blacks at a dinner table will only ever equal trouble, why do you think we eat separately at home?"

"You're not a black-"

"Not the point-"

"And more importantly, if you're the girl I bring home, then my family would have no choice but to accept that, you see, we do this thing called accepting our loved ones choices."

"And what do you think my family do?" Narcissa quipped, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she eyed Wills handsome face. "I accepted Lucius as my husband, it was the right choice."

"So why do you spend so much time with me?" Will questioned, but he already knew her answer.

"Because you are the wrong choice, and have we yet met a person who has never made a wrong choice in their life." Narcissa replied with familiar ease. "Anyway, if you are to be my one wrong choice in life, then perhaps it was the right wrong choice."

That was new, the last bit, and Will hated to admit that in a way he liked it.

"You are my choice Cissa, leave him behind, he'll never love you like I do, run away with me, start a family with me. I'll give you everything you ever need," Will told her with such sincerity that he could not for a second be doubted. "I'd make you the happiest woman alive."

"You already do, William, but I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because-… Just because William…" Narcissa pushed herself form his lap, readying herself to leave, she looked at him once more and felt tears well in her eyes. She knew that her life was already mapped before her, and that life did not include William Potter, as much as she may want it to. Such a funny thing, at first it was just a little bit of information, but the more time she spent with him the more she begun to like him, find herself attracted to him. He was absolutely everything she should not want, and yet she found herself wanting him. And then they kissed. Everything changed then, the spark was undeniable, the attraction, the fit. And it became regular and here she was trying to pretend that she didn't want a future with him… But her path was already before her feet, and it did not include him. "I'm sorry… sorry, that I could not warn you about the attack… I didn't know… I'm sorry."

And with that she turned on her heel and left the small flat.

* * *

"Let's just have some fun, yeah?" Isabel asked as she sat down in the living room of Lily's home, Becca and Gypsie were both there smiling as Lily placed mugs of tea on the table and looked at each other nervously. It had been awkward knowing that one of the Order had betrayed them, it made everything much more tense. "I mean… I can't have been one of us, that would…"

"Be silly?" Becca finished for her friend who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we've bene best friends for years," Gypsie commented.

"So have Sirius and Remus, but Sirius-" Isabel stopped short, her cheeks turning red, knowing she'd said too much.

"No, not Remus, surely not!" Lily gasped, looking horrified at the idea alone.

"It's the werewolf thing… I mean, _he_ is offering them quite a good deal isn't he… A society where his kind will be openly accepted… We all know that Remus has had trouble finding a job because of his wolfish side," Isabel explained, feeling horrid as she did. "I mean, I can understand where Sirius is coming from…"

"It's just impossible to believe that anyone we love, like Remus, could really do that," Gypsie commented as Becca looked uncomfortable. "And Remus, book loving, sweet Remus? I just…"

"Let's not think about it," Lily commented finally, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders as she sat amongst her friends. "Let's just pretend for a little bit that we're a normal group of friends just meeting up for a drink and some natter… Everything else can just wait until later."


	40. Chapter 40

Lily sighed as she sat down, sinking into the overstuffed arm chair in their cosy living room. Married life wasn't exactly what she had expected. Neither she nor James worked, he had a large family fortune to live off, and with so much happening with the Order, well, their focus was definitely on that. She'd have thought that they might settle down for a few years, do their own thing, and then have children. Instead she lived the life of a housewife, when not doing something for the Order.

It wasn't exactly the quiet contented life she had envisioned for herself as a little girl, but she had James, and in many ways that made up for everything. Recently though, the lifestyle had taken its toll on her. She'd been sick the last few evenings, and absolutely exhausted.

The cold could not be helping her mood either, it was late December now, just a few days from Christmas, and while she was very much looking forward to spending her first Christmas at home with James, her husband, it was all just a bit too much.

When James got back they were meant to go to his parents for a family meal, with Sirius of course, but she wasn't sure she was up for it. There'd be no option of course, and she did really want to see her lovely niece and nephew. Kara was now two years nine months old, and a beautiful baby, she had ringlets of jet black hair and the same bright blue eyes of her mother. Daniel was still very much a baby, just a year old, he was a moody baby by all accounts, but they adored him.

A pop outside the house alerted Lily to James arrival she smiled to herself as the door opened and he popped his head around, grinning at her, before producing a large bouquet of roses.

"Aw James," Lily sighed thankfully, getting up and moving towards her husband, she kissed his lips softly, looking at the bouquet, knowing she was lucky to have met such a man. "Thank you my darling husband."

"Anything for my beautiful wife," He murmured back, grinning at her this hapless boyish grin that always made her smile in return. "We should get ready, they'll be expecting us."

* * *

"Lily! James! You two look great!" Sophie exclaimed as she pulled the pair into a hug. She grinned at them both pulling back and looking at Lily, when her mouth dropped. "Oh Lily, when were you going to tell us?!"

Confused Lily frowned at her sister in law.

"Tell you?" Lily asked.

Sophie's face into one of understanding, which only further added to Sophie's confusion.

"Sorry, of course, there's nothing to tell until you're ready!"

James looked at his wife, completely perplexed. Neither had a clue as to what she was on about, and apparently she was not going to talk further about the subject, instead she ushered them into the family dining room. Sirius and Isabel were there, as were Leigh and Gideon, Mitchel, Tillie and Kara, Will was going solo once more, while Lucas reserved a seat for Sophie on the other side of a lightly snoring Daniel.

Harold and Elizabeth wandered into the room, each carrying steaming serving dishes, behind them, Silvia, who had aged a few years since the first time they met, with her wobbling tray floating above her head. Silvia had been the Potters house elf for years, and they cared too much to let her go, though she was clearly not quite as able as she had been, instead they gave her small tasks, something to keep her going.

"Hello sweethearts," Elizabeth called as she placed a tray on the table, before moving to them to kiss each of their cheeks. Elizabeth eyed Lily with a small knowing smile, that only served to further her confusion for the whole night. "Lily, you look fabulous, please take a seat next to me."

During dinner Lily was only made to feel further confused, her glass was skipped every time the wine bottle went around, though James seemed oblivious. She was enjoying her apple juice, but she'd at least like to be offered a glass. Finally as pudding came around, she put her foot down.

"Can I have some red please," Lily commented to James, who obligingly reached for the wine bottle, only pausing when Sophie gasped out loud.

"You're drinking?" Sophie asked, sounding horrified, only Lily frowned at her.

"I'm allowed to drink Sophie-"

"In your condition?"

"My condition?"

"With the baby!"

Lily stilled, and James froze. She wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore. Lily frowned, looking at Sophie like she was mad.

"I'm not-"

She'd been under the weather, a bit sick due to stress, tired… Maybe a little emotional. She;d been eating due to stress, hence why she'd developed a little bit of a belly… Oh.

"Oh."

"Lily?" James asked quietly,, finally seeming to reengage with the world.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	41. Chapter 41

"'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies.'" _

"Tell me it can't be her! Tell me it can't be her!" There was such broken heartedness in his voice as he begged for the answer he wished to hear, as he begged for the answer he _needed_ to hear. "Please! I beg of you, it isn't, it can't be her!"

Some years ago, Albus Dumbledore had watched as a young man watched another student, but she had gone off married another man, and was now starting a family. The boy who watched lay forgotten in their minds. It was only a teenage crush, surely? And yet here he was faced with a young man who was beyond broken at the realisation of what he had done.

"Severus, there are only two women who it could be about, one of them _is_ Lily."

"I never meant-… I didn't _Know!"_ Severus exclaimed, the pain written across his face.

"Does that really justify your action, Severus?" Albus asked heavily. He knew.

"Just keep her safe, keep them all safe!"

* * *

"Hiding?" Lily murmured as she sat back in a chair, her hand resting on her bulging stomach. She was clearly pregnant now.

"Yes, no contact other than a few select individuals, you'll need a secret keeper," Albus explained looking forlorn as he spoke to the young couple, the whole Order around them. "You have two days to bid your farewells… I'm sorry to do this to the both of you."

* * *

Apparently a lot was happening that Lily was not at all aware of.

Becca was seeing someone, in fact had been for a while, Dorcas Meadowes, she was a few years older than them, and with how things had gone with Sophia, it was important to Becca that there was something there before going public. Dorcas' little sister Jessica, who Remus used to tutor, had joined the Order, and was infatuated with Remus. Though he did not seem to return the feelings, or was just being very blind about it all. She was being as obvious as possible. Gypsie had been sleeping with, though not committing to Kingsley Shacklebolt, both were far too easy going and chilled, even now, to commit to a relationship.

And she'd missed it all.

Every last bit of gossip, all the latest news, she'd missed it. And now they were running, hiding, and she'd lose them all.

"Is there no other way?" Lily asked desperately, searching her old Headmaster face for a better answer, her hand over her stomach protectively. Maybe there really wasn't.

For her unborn child, could she make this sacrifice? To keep her child safe?

Of course she could.


	42. Chapter 42

A small tuft of black hair sat atop s small round head. Tiny ears on each side, the smallest button nose. Wrapped in blue blankets he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Are you sure, I mean, if you don't absolutely love it we can go with something else?" James asked tentatively as he sat beside his wife, looking down at the small bundle in her arms. "Are you sure?"

"Harry is a beautiful name, I love that you want to name him after your dad-"

"What about your dad?" James asked sounding uncertain.

"No," Lily replied with a small sad smile, looking up at her husband. "It doesn't feel right… I mean, I love my dad, but I just couldn't… Is it wrong to say I never really loved the name Christopher?"

James smiled softly, kissing the top of his wife's head.

"Not at all."

"Harry James Potter-"

"James?"

"Dad always wanted a son to give his name to as a middle name, I wouldn't use Christopher, but I'm going to take his dream and make it a reality for him. His grandson will inherit the dream." Lily explained, looking back down at her son, sleeping soundly in her arms. "Harry James Potter."

* * *

Love. It was love, he had officially be snared by its grasp to the point of no denying it. As he looked at her, her face in his hands, there was nothing he could do. He was in love.

"Be mine, leave him, be mine. I love you Cissa."

Tears sprung to ice blue eyes, and yet in that moment they were not icy cold, but warm, blazing even. Her lips parted as if surprised, but pulled up in the corners to a whisper of a smile. but as soon as it was there it was gone once again. Lost to him.

"And Draco? Will, I have a son, a baby boy who needs me… Lucius isn't a bad man; he just makes bad decisions… Who'll protect Draco if not me from those decisions?" Narcissa responded, her voice light, breaking under the weight of her own words. They both knew it and yet neither could bring themselves to let go, not yet.

"I'll protect him, I'll raise him as my own," Will stated as if it were the most obvious solution in the world, the only option. He would, Will Potter would raise Lucius Malfoys son as his own, he'd do the right thing, if it meant he could have her too. He was already fond of the boy, he was intelligent even as a baby. "I'd love him, like my son."

Narcissa blinked.

It was a laughable thought; Lucius was not a loving father, though she believed he loved Draco. But she knew Will would be, he would love Draco, as if he were his own. She'd seen his sister with her child, and how Will interacted with them… He loved them. He'd love Draco too. He'd be a daddy, an abstract concept in both the Black and Malfoy families. A daddy. She wanted that, she wanted that for her son, for her. A real family with love and adoration. Someone responsible to look to.

"I know, I know," She whispered, stroking his face with the softest touch. She also knew she'd never get away with it, neither her nor Lucius' family would stand for it, of course they wouldn't. Especially with Draco being the only heir to the Malfoy fortune, it could take year if at all for Lucius to obtain a new wife, a son, and she knew the legal issue regarding birth right. Draco would always be his main heir. Lucius would never let that go so easily. And yet she knew that Will would be a good father to her son. "I know, and one day, you'll make a brilliant father Will… Just not to my son.

And there it was. It was said. And there was nothing more for either of them to discuss.

She stepped away, disappearing from him in an eruption of emerald flame, tears leaking form her eyes. Appeairng in the large lounge she could feel her body shake, she almost fell to the floor, but that chance never came, before something clamped around her throat. For a millisecond she thought she'd set off the wards, but her open eyes fell upon the form of her enraged husband.

"Is the child mine!" He roared, his grip tightening around her throat, as if threatening to break her neck. She nodded once, and the grip on her neck slacked just. "No more, no more, I've heard of your encounters with Potter! You are mine! My wife!"

She wanted to say something, to deny it, but there was no point in the lie, she knew he'd just potion the truth out of her anyway.

"I want you to know, what happens next is a direct result of your own actions."


	43. Chapter 43

Tears rolled down Lily's cheek as she sat here in complete silence, the shock of the news that she had just received rending her in a state of silent distress. It was closing in on them, and the evidence before them was as clear as day.

The single wand, blood splattered and broken in half, lay on the table.

"William Nicholas Potter died at the age of twenty-seven, leaving behind him a loving family-"

The words were lost on Lily however as she stared at the broke wand that lay on the table, everything else had been destroyed, including his body. It had been Mitchell that had found his brother… No one had seen him since. That was yesterday, Tillie could do little as she had Kara, and none of the others could afford to go looking for their brother right now.

She felt a pain in her chest, as she sat there, a hand on her now bulging stomach. This was not how it was meant to be.

* * *

"Harry James Potter," Lily cooed as she sat in the armchair of their little house, holding her new born son for his cousins to see. Now past their toddler stage they seemed fascinated by the little baby, Kara seemed more confused by how baby Harry had gone from Lily's tummy to outside.

"We were going to name him after William… But it just felt to raw," James told his brother Mitchell as they hovered near their wives. Neither was very happy, the death of their brother was still a painful subject, Lily had gone into labour not long after, and on the 31st July 1981, their son Harry was born.

The truth was they had resigned themselves to a reality where they did not live… Gone were the careless days where they actively worked towards the right. Now they sat huddled in their home, protecting themselves, too fearful of losing another of their number… Sirius, Isabelle, Becca, Leigh, Gideon and Mitchell all still actively worked, but Kara was older now, it was easier for Mitchell, James wanted to at least spend some time with his son before throwing himself back into harm's way.

It had not been an easy decision to undertake, but with a young wife and son it was a hard one to argue against. It hurt that constantly his close friends were in extreme danger, and he was tucked safely away in the house. He was not a coward, but bravery could not overcome his responsibilities.

And as Harry grew, ever people were falling.

It had been a hard hit when Beccas ex-girlfriend had been murdered, along with most of her family, her parents and brother, leaving behind her sister and younger brother. Marlene McKinnon and the entirety of her family had been slaughtered, not even her baby brother spared.

Suddenly the dawning realisation, her son was going to grow up and miss some amazing people form his life.

He was a happy child, he laughed and giggled, he was well behaved, with a cheeky streak of him. His godfather, Sirius, spoilt him endlessly, with Isabel showering him in kisses – he filled a need in her that she wouldn't pursue.

Isabel had confided in Lily that she and Sirius had spoken about the future, but with everything so dangerous and difficult they had made the decision to wait. In truth, part of Lily was jealous of her for that. She wished that she were raising Harry in a safe environment, where he could grow up normally. Instead it was this.

Fear and sadness, Harry was their shining light in the darkness, but Lily could not help but fear that the times and the situation he was being raised in would only dim that light over time.


	44. Chapter 44

"Fabian, thank you for the bottle of wine," Elizabeth said as she sat at the dining room table, it was one of the rare chances they got to socialise these days, and given that Leigh was finally settling down with someone seemed as good a reason as any to have a nice dinner. "It's such a pleasure to meet you; it's almost a shame that I don't have another daughter to marry off."

Fabian laughed as Leigh blushed scarlet at her mother audacity. Elizabeth had not lost her sense of humour, despite everything that had happened – she hadn't recovered after the murder of her son, but each day got easier. It was nice for her to once more have a full house. Or almost full. Leigh and Gideon were running a solid course together, which was a pleasant surprise given the time their relationship had started.

Settling down to their meal the chatter flowed easily, laughter tinkled around the room. They had just finished the main course, and Gideon was helping Elizabeth take the plates into the kitchen as elderly Sylvia pottered around making dessert.

"Sylvia?" Elizabeth called as they placed the plates on the work surface, she moved forward to search for the houseelf when the lights went out. "Goodness! Harold dear, has Sylvia short cut the electrics again?"

There was no response, Elizabeth pulled her wand from her pocket as Gideon light up the tip of his, just as Elizabeth stepped back and tripped over something on the floor. Their wands pointed at the obstruction, a small dark mass… wet, warm… Elizabeth blinked. Sylvia, her throat was cut.

* * *

Linking arms with her husband as she watched her daughter dancing before them, Tillie couldn't be happier. They'd spent the day at the park, Kara had fed the ducks, played on the swings, and was coming down from all the excitement. It had been a relaxing day, safe in the knowledge for once that rather than Mitchell being out and putting himself in danger he had spent the day with them in the park.

Tillie moved her hand down to her stomach, she was now three months pregnant, it had been the cause of some tension, but in that moment it was all fine. They'd not told anyone yet, but with everyone having so much to worry about it seemed like a bad idea to give anyone more reason to worry.

"Kara, don't go too far ahead!" Mitchell called to their excited girl, who laughed and danced forward a few steps before stopping and waiting for them, no more than twenty feet ahead. Mitchell leaned down and kissed the top of Tillie's head as the expecting mother smiled, her eyes on her beautiful dark haired Daughter.

Watched as green flashed before their eyes, watched as the green glow engulfed her daughter. She felt her throat tearing as her heart was ripping form her chest as her daughter fell silent to the floor.

* * *

Tired after a long days work, Lucas was relieved to be returning to the home he shared with Sophie and their son Daniel, it was a flat in Hogsmeade, small but comfortable, and cheap.

He smiled as he walked up the single flight of stairs and reached the front door, pausing for a moment to hear what was happening inside. Sophie was singing, a lullaby presumably to a sleeping Daniel. This was exactly what he loved coming home to.

He raised his hand, placed the key in the lock and turned it.

A sudden wave of heat, a flash of light, pain.

* * *

"Harold and Elizabeth… Their house has been attacked!" Someone yelled suddenly appearing in the floo system.

"I've got news that something has happened to Mitchells family!"

"Hold on! Explosion in Hogsmeade, something must have happened!"

* * *

"SIRIUS!" Isabel screamed, as they went through Peters house. "He's not here? Have they got him?"

"No, they can't have… there's been no struggle!" Sirius called back looking wildly around the living room, Isabel appeared in the doorway, as Sirius pulled out a small mirror, he looked into it, expecting to see James' face reflected back, but no such luck. "We have to go, James and Lily, they'll be in danger."

* * *

It was all too late, it was all too late, they'd found the house in ruin, baby harry in his cot screaming, both Lily and James were dead. In his rage Sirius ran out the house again, leaving behind Isabel and his bike, to find Peter.

"They're dead!" Isabel cried, everything was a blur, someone came to get Harry, she went running after Sirius, it did not take long to find him, he was so beyond anything she had ever witnessed before. She reached out to hold him, she did not see Peter, she did not hear the explosion, just felt it's affects as she was flown through the air.

And everything was dark.


End file.
